Convite de Casamento
by MilagrosLuz
Summary: Queiram juntar-se a Draco e Hermione nessa aventura que iniciou como uma amizade perfeita e que talvez termine em paixão...
1. Chapter 1

Adaptação do Livro "Convite de Casamento" de Teresa Ann Southwick.

_**Senhoras e Senhores...**_

_Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy gostariam de ter a honra de sua presença à cerimônia de seu casamento às 18 horas do próximo sábado. A cerimônia será realizada na residência do noivo, Peachland Avenue, Bewhall, Califórnia. A recepção terá início imediatamente após a troca dos votos noivos pedem desculpas por não terem enviado o convite antes,- mas há uma história atrás dessa pressa, uma que vocês poderão comprovar com seus próprios olhos... Queiram juntar-se a Draco e Hermione nessa aventura que iniciou como uma amizade perfeita e que talvez termine em paixão..._


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO I

Hermione Granger escolheu um péssimo mo mento para riscar de sua vida os ho mens. Não que pretendesse mantê-los distantes para sempre, claro. No entanto, no estado em que se en contrava, não seria recomendável envolver-se sen timentalmente com nenhum deles.

Por outro lado, suspeitava que fora esse mesmo estado que levara o diretor da escola onde lecionava a querer vê-la em sua sala. Parou diante da porta onde se lia a inscrição "Diretoria". Por mais que tentasse se convencer, sabia que o' sr. Bloomhurst não lhe pedira que fosse até ali para discutir sua interpretação de Hamlet. Na certa queria falar sobre o fato de ela estar grávida de seis meses, ser solteira e não estar de casamento marcado.

A Escola Stevenson ficava em Newhall, a pequena cidade californiana onde Hermione crescera, e ninguém melhor do que ela sabia como as pessoas ali gosta vam de bater com a língua nos dentes. Também era espantosa a rapidez com que as fofocas espalhavam-se. Ela seria capaz de apostar que em poucas horas a cidade inteira saberia que estava grávida.

Até então, conseguira disfarçar a barriguinha que agora começava a se pronunciar. E apenas duas pessoas tinham conhecimento de que teria um bebê. Uma delas era Luna Lovegood, que lecionava na classe ao lado, e a outra era Draco Malfoy, en carregado do departamento de esportes, treinador-chefe do time de futebol e seu melhor amigo.

Hermione os fizera prometer que guardariam segredo até que ela mesma transmitisse a notícia ao sr. Bloomhurst. E, apesar de ter ensaiado o que dizer, não se sentia preparada para aquela conversa de sagradável com o diretor.

Esperava colocá-lo a par da situação no final do semestre, quando os contratos do ano seguinte se riam assinados. Nas escolas do Arizona, onde lecio nara antes de ir para Newhall, uma semana antes das férias de verão os professores já sabiam o que estariam lecionando no outono. Há dois anos Hermione lecionava em Stevenson e, uma semana antes de as aulas começarem, ninguém sabia o que iria en sinar. Ela, porém, já se acostumara à forma pito resca como as coisas aconteciam por lá.

Julgara que disfarçaria o corpo roliço com as rou pas largas que adotara. No entanto, percebia os olha res demorados e curiosos lançados em sua direção. As sobrancelhas se erguiam, indagadoras, quando alguém notava-lhe a cintura larga e, em seguida, examinava-lhe o rosto mais cheio. Por fim, mediam-lhe as pernas, para verificar se engordara por com pleto. E, após um ritual que durava aproximada mente dois segundos, a pessoa fingia nada haver notado.

Exceto Elizabeth McCutcheon. Naquela manhã, ela perguntara a Hermione sem nenhum rodeio se estava grávida. E, após ter obtido a confirmação daquilo que suspeitava, afirmou não saber que a professora era casada. Hermione informou que não era e passou a temer as conseqüências da conversa. Mesmo naque la cidadezinha, tinha certeza de que a maioria das pessoas não criaria polêmica em torno do assunto. Mas não devia contar com o apoio da sra. McCutcheon. Afinal de contas, ela era a presidente da as sociação de pais e mestres.

O resultado daquela conversa era a reunião a que fora convocada pelo sr. Bloomhurst.

Hermione suspirou profundamente antes de bater à porta.

—Entre. — uma voz convidou.

Ela entrou e deu com Cliff Bloomhurst sentado atrás da escrivaninha. Ele ergueu os olhos da pilha de papéis que examinava e fitou-a.

—Feche a porta, por favor. — pediu, sorridente.  
>Hermione obedeceu e aproximou-se da mesa. O diretor indicou-lhe uma das cadeiras. Enquanto se sentava, foi observada por ele, que a fitava por sobre os óculos mantidos na ponta do nariz. Bloomhurst tinha as mangas da camisa enroladas até o cotovelo e a gra vata afrouxada. O ralo cabelo começava a ficar gri salho e havia um calor genuíno nos olhos azuis. Era um homem de coração terno e Hermione o admirava.<p>

— Sei do que se trata. Por favor, não vamos perder tempo com rodeios. — ela adiantou-se. — Vou ter um filho, sr. Bloomhurst.

— Eu já soube.

— Eu planejava mesmo contar-lhe. O bebê é para o final de junho, talvez início de julho, mas pode contar comigo. Estarei aqui no começo das aulas, em agosto.

— Gostaria de não precisar perguntar, mas... por acaso pretende casar-se com o pai da criança?

— Não, não pretendo.

Mesmo que Doug Hammond a tivesse pedido em casamento, em vez de sugerir que não contasse com ele para nada, Hermione não se ligaria a um homem tão desleal e inconseqüente. Lamentava não ter per cebido a tempo o tipo de canalha que o namorado era, e não esperava tornar a vê-lo após aquela última conversa.

Mas na última semana ele vinha insistindo em deixar-lhe mensagens na secretária eletrônica. Proositadamente, ela não retornara nenhuma das li gações, esperando que Doug entendesse que o queria fora de sua vida, e para sempre. Não suportaria tornar a vê-lo. Muito menos conviver com ele. No entanto, jamais lamentaria o fato de estar grávida.

O sr. Bloomhurst parecia realmente interessado.

—Então estou de mãos atadas. Liz McCutcheon reuniu-se com a diretoria após a conversa que teve com você. Como resultado comunicaram-me que seu contrato com a escola não será renovado.

O coração de Hermione se apertou.

— Não entendo... O que tem a ver gravidez com trabalho?

— Você é uma excelente professora e ninguém aprecia seu trabalho mais do que eu. No entanto, a direção da escola jamais permitirá uma professora grávida e solteira dando aulas em uma de nossas salas. Estão preocupados com os alunos. Acreditam que não seria um bom exemplo.

— Mas estamos às portas do século vinte e um, sr. Bloomhurst! As mulheres atualmente criam seus filhos sozinhas!

— Sei disso. — concordou ele. — Mas lembre-se de que vivemos na cidadezinha de Newhall, Califórnia, Estados Unidos. É um ótimo lugar para mo rar, mas seus habitantes são, na maioria, intoleravelmente conservadores.

—O bebê já terá nascido quando as aulas recomeçarem!

—Oh, sim... E pretende ficar com ele?

Kelly chocou-se com a pergunta. Jamais entrega ria seu filho para outra pessoa criar.

— Mas claro que sim!

— Lamento dizer, mas estará numa situação difícil... Solteira, desempregada e com um filho. Fiz o possível para defendê-la, mas o pessoal está irredutível.

Hermione sentia a mente entorpecida. A idéia de ficar sem o emprego era assustadora. No entanto, não teria uma crise nervosa na frente do diretor da escola.

— Diante disso, não há o que eu possa fazer... — Hermione levantou-se e segurou as costas da cadeira com tanta força que as juntas dos seus dedos ficaram esbranquiçadas. — Quer que eu fique até o final do período?

— Agradeceria se fizesse isso.

— Mesmo grávida? A sra. McCutcheon não se sentirá ofendida?

— Eu cuido de Liz. — O diretor manteve os olhos baixos por um momento, depois voltou a encará-la. — Sei que parece hipocrisia, mas gostaria de que a notícia da sua demissão não se espalhasse. Não será bom que os alunos saiba que precisaremos substituí-la.

— Eu seria a última a querer prejudicá-los. — concordou ela. — Muitos precisam melhorar as notas para poder enfrentar um vestibular no início do ano e estou empenhada em ajudá-los.

— Agradeço muito. — Ele cruzou as mãos e fi tou-a, meio sem graça. — Posso lhe fazer uma per gunta? Não precisa responder se não quiser.

— Faça. Nada tenho a esconder.  
>O diretor da escola pigarreou.<p>

— Há boatos sobre você e Draco Malfoy... Bem... Ele é o pai do bebê?

— Claro que não! De onde tiraram essa idéia? — Hermione ficou chocada, mas pouco depois quase caiu na risada. Draco? Draco Malfoy? Conhecia-o desde pequena e já estivera apaixonada por ele, mas com o passar dos anos aquele sentimento lindo trans formara-seem amizade. Osdois moravam pratica mente na mesma casa e decerto por isso os boatos sobre eles fervilhavam na cidade. — Draco e eu somos bons amigos, e atualmente sou sua inquilina. Como deve saber, ele me aluga a casa de hóspedes.

— Sim, eu sei... Foi uma pergunta idiota. Se Draco fosse o pai, não estaríamos tendo esse tipo de con versa, concorda comigo? — O sr. Bloomhurst tirou os óculos e levantou-se, com a mão estendida. — Se precisar de algo, e só pedir.

— Obrigada...

Hermione sabia que ele estava sendo sincero, mas não pôde evitar a frustração. Embora fosse gentil, o sr. Bloomhurst era um homem, e como tal, nada confiável.

Ela entrou com o carro pela lateral da residência e parou diante da pequena casa de hóspedes. Abriu o porta-malas e de lá tirou as caixas de papelão vazias. Precisava procurar um novo trabalho e um novo lugar para morar, concluiu enquanto se dirigia para a varanda.

Colocou as caixas no chão para poder abrir a pe sada porta de madeira. Com um leve toque no in terruptor, acendeu os abajures de latão. Olhou em torno do living aconchegante, com sofás e poltronas forrados em tecidos floridos. As mesinhas laterais e a de centro eram de madeira escura. Seus pés afundaram no espesso carpete bege-claro.

De repente, as emoções que tentara conter du rante o dia afloraram, formando-lhe um nó à gar ganta. Sentiria falta daquele lugar.

Lembrou-se da ocasião em que Draco legara à sua mãe a tarefa de escolher o carpete e dar uma ajuda na redecoração, pouco antes de elas se mudarem para a casa. Doente como estava, Margareth Granger tornara-se visivelmente mais animada com a opor tunidade de ser útil.

Hermione seria sempre grata ao amigo pelo modo gen til como tratara sua mãe. Justamente por isso tinha obrigação de deixá-lo fora daquela história.

Eram sete horas e já havia anoitecido. Hermione pas sara o dia sem comer mas não sentia um pingo de fome. Desde a conversa que tivera com o sr. Bloomhurst não fizera outra coisa além de pensar no que fazer. Concluiu que a primeira providência a tomar seria mudar-se.

Levou uma das caixas de papelão para a cozinha e, após tirar os sapatos, começou a guardar nela os utensílios que raramente usava. O barulho que as panelas faziam quase abafou o som da campainha. No entanto, um segundo toque, bem mais insistente, mostrou-lhe que a gravidez não lhe afetara a audição.

Caminhou descalça até a porta da frente.

—Onde diabos você se meteu? — Draco Malfoy encarou-a ao entrar.

A resposta dela veio na forma de uma provocação velada.

—Olá, Draco. Estou bem, obrigada. E você, como está? — ironizou ao fechar a porta. Deu-lhe as costas e retornou ao trabalho na cozinha. Draco a seguiu.

—Fiquei preocupado. Quase fui à polícia quando você não apareceu para a aula com Jake.

Hermione gemeu, frustrada, e levantou-se.

— Oh, eu sinto muito! Esqueci completamente a aula com Jake.

— Mas o que está havendo? Algum problema? — Ele a fitou e os olhos cinzas, quase prateados, pene traram-na como se desejassem desvendar-lhe os mais íntimos segredos.

— O que o faz pensar que esteja acontecendo algo?  
>— E o que mais eu poderia pensar? Você é a pessoa mais responsável, mais organizada e pontual que conheço... Sei que jamais esqueceria um de seus alunos.<p>

— Com todos esses elogios, você me deixa convencida.

— Não mude de assunto. O que está havendo?

—Sinto muito. Tive um dia péssimo, mas vou ligar para Jake e pedir desculpas. Talvez ele possa vir agora.

Dirigiu-se à mesinha do telefone, junto a qual Draco se encontrava, mas ao ver-lhe a expressão pa rou no meio do caminho. Seu porte atlético sempre a surpreendia. Usava o cabelo cortado curto e, como sempre, escondido sob do boné do time de futebol da escola. Estava com trinta e cinco anos, mas, quan do sorria, apesar da barba cerrada, lembrava um menino crescido. E, naquele momento, seus olhos cinzas demonstravam total frustração.

Hermione achava lamentável o fato de ter se esquecido do compromisso com Jake Saterfield, mas suspeitava que, para o rapaz, fora uma bênção não ter aquela aula extra.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Jake foi estudar na casa da namorada. — informou Draco.

— Ótimo. Jéssica é uma excelente aluna. Se de fato estudarem, ele se sairá bem na prova de amanhã.

— Para o inferno com a prova dele!

— Ah, é? Julguei que se preocupasse com as notas de Jake e com a possibilidade de ele ser escolhido para jogar no time de futebol, em setembro.

— E estou. Mas, neste momento, quem mais me preocupa é você. Perguntei onde esteve e não me respondeu. - Foi só nesse momento que ele notou as caixas de papelão. — Ei! O que pretende fazer com isto aqui?

— Estou guardando algumas coisas.

— Isso eu estou vendo! Mas por quê? Não devia estar fazendo esforço. Esqueceu que está grávida?

Ele cruzou os braços e Hermione não conseguiu deixar de notar como a camiseta vermelha realçava-lhe os músculos do tórax. Estava em perfeita forma física. O short preto e justo destacava os quadris estreitos e as coxas musculosas. Draco conseguia fazer o co ração de qualquer mulher bater mais depressa. Pena Hermione ter jurado riscar todos os homens, sem exceção, de sua vida.

Ela o achara deslumbrante logo que o vira. Seu irmão, Jim, o levara até em casa após um treino. Draco usava o uniforme de futebol da escola, e ela se apaixonou à primeira vista.

Mas nunca houve nada de romântico no relacio namento dos dois. Draco sempre a tratava como uma irmã mais nova. A decepção que Hermione sentia por não ser notada como mulher, e o implacável passar do tempo, foram aos poucos corroendo aquela paixão. Mas amadurecer não significa ficar surda, muda e cega; Draco era atraente demais, sensual demais para a paz de espírito de Hermione.

— Desde quando gravidez é doença? — indagou ela, com ar travesso.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas de modo indagador. Aproximou-se e gentilmente a segurou pelos braços, fitando-a nos olhos.

— Sei que está havendo algo. Não vai me dizer o que é?

Hermione sentiu-se fraquejar e as lágrimas ameaça ram-na. A notícia da demissão a deprimira, mas até agora, valentemente, conseguira sufocar as lá grimas. Por que tinha de chorar justamente na fren te de Draco?

— Fui demitida. — informou com certa impaciência.

— Demitida? Não pode ser!

— Pode, sim. A partir de agosto, estarei fora da Stevenson.

— Não estou entendendo. Você é uma das me lhores professoras da escola!

— Não culpe o sr. Bloomhurst. Ele é contra a decisão, mas está de mãos atadas. A diretoria de cidiu demitir-me por causa do bebê. — informou ela, pousando a mão sobre o ventre. — Na verdade, não é por causa do bebê e sim porque não me casei com o pai dele.

— A mulher que decidir se casar com aquele ca nalha só pode ser louca!

— Não comece ou serei forçada a lembrá-lo de Bambi, sua última conquista.

— O nome não é Bambi. É Jennifer.

— Dá na mesma. — Hermione sentia-se exausta. — Vou me sentar. Se está disposto a me apoiar em vez de me criticar, está convidado a ficar. Senão, me deixe em paz.

— Vamos... Você sabe que sempre poderá contar comigo. — disse ele, pegando-lhe a mão para con duzi-la ao sofá em frente da lareira.

Sentou-se ao lado dela. Respirara aliviado quando finalmente ouvira-lhe o carro aproximar-se da casa. Logo depois, viu as luzes acesas. Pelo que sabia, a amiga não faltava a um compromisso desde quando completara dezoito anos. Naquela época ele e Jim a haviam "seqüestrado" a fim de demovê-la da idéia de cortar o longo e maravilhoso cabelo castanho.

Draco virou a cabeça para poder ver-lhe o rosto no momento em que ela prendia uma mecha de ca belo atrás da orelha delicada. Ao longo de todos aqueles anos já a vira com cabelo curto, longo e semilongo. No entanto, gostava mais do corte sofis ticado que ela atualmente adotava, na altura do queixo, chamando mais atenção para o formato per feito do rosto. Tinha a aparência frágil e delicada, mas era forte e cheia de determinação.

Draco detestava pensar que Hermione perderia o em prego. Era uma excelente profissional, com muito a oferecer aos alunos. Detestava mais ainda saber quanto a situação a deprimia. Mas a conhecia o bastante para saber que não era somente a demissão que a perturbava. Devia haver algo mais. E ela ain da não explicara o que pretendia fazer com as caixas de papelão.

— Por que está empacotando as coisas da cozinha? — quis saber.

— É o que se faz antes de mudar, não?

Draco levou um choque. Mudar? Justamente ago ra? E por quê?

— Espere aí! Bloomhurst pode demiti-la, mas não pode exigir que saia da cidade!

— Quem falou em sair da cidade? Vou sair de sua casa. Estou alugando um apartamento na rua Walnut. — comunicou ela, desviando o olhar.

— Não estou entendendo. Por que precisaria sair daqui justamente quando precisa de alguém por perto?

— Bem, você não vai gostar de saber. — disse ela, encarando-o.

— Diga de uma vez! Está me deixando ansioso!

— Então prepare-se: há um boato sobre nós dois. Dizem que você é o pai do meu filho.

— Ridículo! — Draco exaltou-se. — É o maior ab surdo que já ouvi. Todo mundo sabe que somos amigos.

— Avisei que não iria gostar, não foi? Tenho cer teza de que foi Liz McCutcheon que começou a es palhar a fofoca. Mas qualquer pessoa mais maliciosa chegaria à mesma conclusão. Afinal de contas, mo ramos praticamente juntos.

— Detesto esse tipo de comentário. As pessoas não têm mais o que fazer? Não sabem que sempre fomos amigos?

Hermione suspirou.

— Nós dois sabemos, mas não espere que os outros acreditem. É por isso que vou me mudar. Para não prejudicá-lo.

— De jeito nenhum! Jamais permitirei que saia daqui.

Draco surpreendeu-se com a própria reação. Não queria que Hermione se mudasse, mas isso não se devia apenas ao fato de ela estar grávida, ou porque morar sozinha iria lhe dificultar as coisas. Na verdade, gostava de tê-la por perto.

Hermione e a mãe haviam se mudado para a casa de hóspedes seis semanas antes de a sra. Granger mor rer, de câncer. Alguns anos antes, ela, que Draco considerava sua segunda mãe, recusara-se a aceitar o empréstimo que ele oferecera para ajudar Jim a abrir uma empresa de contabilidadeem Phoenix. Emvez disso, a sra. Granger preferira hipotecar a casa.

Quando adoeceu, e não querendo que os filhos se endividassem para pagar a hipoteca, decidiu vender a casa.

Foi quando Hermione, que na ocasião morava no Ari zona, voltou para a cidade, a fim de cuidar da mãe. Draco, muito penalizado com a situação das duas, insistiu para que se instalassem na pequena casa de hóspedes. Elas concordaram, mas apenas com a condição de pagar aluguel. Após a morte da mãe, Hermione continuou morando ali.

— Não entende, Draco? Não vou permitir que esses boatos prejudiquem a sua imagem. Quando eu me mudar daqui, o falatório com certeza cessará.

— De forma nenhuma! Se as pessoas acreditam que sou o pai, o fato de você se mudar daqui não adiantará nada. — Ele se levantou e começou a an dar de um lado para outro. — Irei conversar com Cliff amanhã bem cedo e garanto que terá seu em prego de volta. Do contrário, ele vai se ver comigo!

— Não faça isso. O sr. Bloomhurst foi obrigado a me demitir. E não foi ele quem espalhou esse boato. Está com as mãos atadas, e não merece que você o agrida. Não gosto disso.

Draco percebeu um leve tremor nos lábios da amiga.

— Talvez não dê em nada, mas quero que ele saiba como me sinto.

— Mas a troco de quê? Você estará se arriscando a também ser demitido.

— Juntei um bom dinheiro jogando futebol pro fissional e não preciso daquele emprego. Muito me nos de uma úlcera. Aquela fofoqueira da sra. McCutcheon merece uma lição. Não pode brincar com a vida das pessoas.

— Pense no time de futebol. O que acontecerá se você for demitido? Tem treinado a garotada desde o início. Não pode abandoná-los justamente agora, quando têm chances de conquistar o campeonato estudantil.

— Você não está abandonando seus alunos?

— Não tenho outra escolha. Você sim.

— Você é uma excelente professora. Não permita que esse bando de ignorantes a afaste. Lute. Os garotos serão os grandes prejudicados.

— Lamento, mas não tenho como lutar. Além dis so, preciso pensar em meu filho. E você precisa pen sar no time e nos rapazes. Imagine só a alegria deles se vencerem o campeonato deste ano...

Por mais que Draco detestasse admitir, Hermione tinha razão. Investira bastante nos jogadores. Se saísse agora, teria que ser substituído, o que prejudicaria o time.

— Tudo bem, ponto para você. Prometo me conter e não dizer à sra. McCutcheon o que penso dela. — Draco parou de andar, furioso. — Mas não conseguirá me impedir de dizer-lhe umas verdades.

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara, Draco viu Hermione sorrir. A preocupação por um instante desapareceu de seu rosto. Para ele, foi como se o sol tivesse surgido após uma tempestade.

Resolveu não interferir pela amiga junto à dire toria da escola, mas encontraria uma forma de aju dá-la. Detestava vê-la perder o emprego, e sabia quanto ela desejava aquele filho.

Suspirou. Devia haver um forma de Hermione ter am bos, filho e trabalho. Precisava convencê-la de que não era necessário sair da casa para livrá-lo dos boa tos. Jamais dera a menor importância a mexericos.

— Se ao menos eu tivesse alguma força, eles não se veriam livres de mim tão facilmente. — resmun gou Hermione, com um suspiro desalentado.

— O que foi que Cliff lhe disse?

— Que a diretoria da Stevenson não admite que uma professora grávida e solteira dê aulas aos alunos.

Draco continuava a andar de um lado para outro diante da lareira.

— Então o problema é você ser solteira? Como descobriu que as pessoas me julgam o pai do bebê?

— O sr. Bloomhurst contou que "ouviu o boato" e depois me perguntou se era verdade. Por fim, pediu desculpas, dizendo que fizera uma pergunta tola.

— Por quê?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Disse que, se você fosse o pai da criança, não estaríamos tendo aquela conversa. O que acha que o sr. Bloomhurst quis dizer com isso?

Draco sabia exatamente o que Cliff quisera dizer. Estava surpreso por não ter pensado naquela solu ção brilhante. Virou-se e fitou Hermione. Por que não? Gostava dela, que gostava dele, e os dois gostavam de crianças.

— Que cara é essa Draco? No que está pensando?

— Acho que encontrei a solução perfeita para nos so problema.

— "Nosso" não. "Meu" problema, e gostaria que você...

— Fique quieta e ouça. Tenho uma solução genial.

— Está bem. Diga logo.

— É muito simples. Case-se comigo!


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO II

Hermione o fitou, espantada. Seu coração agi tou-se diante da proposta inesperada.

— Casar com você? — repetiu, num tom acalorado. — Deixe de brincadeira, Draco.

— Não é brincadeira. Estou falando sério. Pense bem: você precisa de um marido e, nas atuais cir cunstâncias, com quem, além de mim, poderia ca sar-se? — Ele sorriu de modo travesso.

Ao ver aquele sorriso, Hermione sentiu um arrepio de prazer. Baixou os olhos por um instante e sacudiu a cabeça antes de voltar a fitá-lo.

— Jurei riscar os homens da minha vida, e você sabe disso.

— Os amigos também? — Ele a fitou, os braços cruzados diante do peito. — Quero ajudá-la.

— Sei que está cheio de boas intenções e since ramente agradeço. Mas... casamento? — Ela o fitou, desolada. Draco a deixara comovida, mas sua pro posta de casamento estava fora de cogitação. — Ami gos trocam os pneus furados do nosso carro, em prestam dinheiro, avisam quando estamos com ba tom nos dentes e coisas assim, mas jamais se casam só porque esperamos um bebê.

— E por que não?

Pela forma como ele a fitava, Hermione percebeu que não estava brincando.

— Você é um homem divorciado e jurou que ne nhuma outra mulher o fisgaria. Por que iria querer casar-se outra vez?

— Por quê? Deixe-me ver... — Draco fingiu pensar e fitou-a de esguelha, fazendo uso de todo o seu charme.

— Não acho a menor graça.

— Não estou tentando ser engraçado. Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

— Outra? Espero que essa não seja parecida com a anterior...

— Se eu lhe desse dez boas razões para nos ca sarmos, você mudaria de idéia e aceitaria ser minha mulher?

Hermione riu baixinho. Tinha certeza de que ele não encontraria uma única boa razão, muito menos dez.

— Está bem. Pode começar. Deseja estipular al gum limite de tempo?

— Isso não é um jogo. É sério!

— Depende do ponto de vista. — Hermione ajeitou-se confortavelmente no sofá e aguardou. — Pode co meçar, se estiver pronto.

Drcao apoiou o ombro à soleira da porta, com ar pensativo.

— Você gosta de futebol, o que já é um bom co meço. Minha ex-mulher não suportava. Tolerava apenas porque por intermédio dele tinha oportuni dade de conhecer celebridades ligadas ao esporte.

— Você me prometeu "boas" razões, lembra-se?

— E que outro motivo seria melhor do que o fu tebol? Mas, se não é bom o suficiente, tenho outros nove. — Começou a caminhar diante dela. Até parar e dizer: — Estando casado, as devoradoras de ho mens finalmente me deixarãoem paz. Alémdisso, poderemos dividir o mesmo prato nos restaurantes.

— Ora, não diga bobagens. Ninguém se casa para economizarem jantares. Enão esqueça que somos vizinhos. O número de mulheres batendo à sua porta não justificaria uma ação tão drástica. — Hermione cru zou os braços e olhou para ele ternamente. — Pre cisarei de razões mais sérias.

— Está bem. Que tal assumir você e seu filho em retribuição à acolhida que sua família me deu quan do eu era um rebelde sem causa, necessitando de disciplina e orientação? Ou que tal saber que, uma noite antes da morte de sua mãe, prometi a ela que cuidaria de você e falhei no que prometi, caso con trário você não se encontraria nessa situação?

Draco era maravilhoso e sua preocupação com a palavra dada à sra. Granger em seu leito de morte a comovia. Era reconfortante poder contar com al guém como ele. No entanto, precisava convencê-lo de que o amigo não era responsável por tudo que lhe acontecia.

— Meus pais o acolheram porque gostavam de você, e porque sabiam que precisava apenas de um pouco de disciplina. Estavam certos. — Hermione pousou a mão sobre o ventre. — Tenho certeza de que ma mãe não pretendia elegê-lo meu guardião.

— Então por que será que me sinto responsável? Jamais me perdoarei. Não estava em casa na noite em que você foi me procurar logo que seu irmão retornou à Phoenix, após o funeral.

— Foi quando liguei para Doug, precisando desesperadamente de alguém com quem conversar. — Hermione surpreendeu-se com a expressão sombria de Draco. O que ele faria se soubesse que Doug andava lhe deixando recados? — Complexo de culpa não é um bom motivo para alguém se casar. Vamos ana lisar a coisa por outro ângulo. O que _eu _ganharia com esse casamento?

— Que tal um sobrenome para seu filho?  
>Hermione fitou-o diretamente nos olhos e adivinhou o que o perturbava. A mãe de Draco não era casada com o pai dele. Na escola, o amigo costumava en volver-se em brigas porque os outros garotos o cha mavam de "bastardo", um nome sujo e ofensivo. Draco tentava lhe dizer que, se ela insistisse em ser mãe solteira, seu filho passaria pelos mesmos pro blemas. Hermione sentiu uma profunda dor no coração.<p>

— Isso é golpe baixo, Draco.

— Pode ser, mas é verdade.

— Você está sendo antiquado. Estamos prestes a entrar no século vinte e um e as mulheres já têm filhos sozinhas.

— Posso parecer antiquado, mas sei o que significa ser diferente dos outros garotos. E isso jamais mudará.

— Vamos parar com isso. Cansei desse jogo.  
>Hermione levantou-se e fez menção de afastar-se. Draco a impediu segurando-lhe o braço.<p>

— Você precisa avaliar seriamente a situação. Eu lhe dei uma série de bons motivos para que aceite minha proposta. Esperava que entendesse que o ca samento seria uma solução bastante prática para o problema.

— Mas não vi um só motivo que fosse bom para _você. _E não me venha com desculpas bobas, como desejar livrar-se do assédio das garotas, do complexo de culpa e outras mais.

Draco suspirou e soltou-lhe o braço.

— Como você mesma disse, estou ficando velho e antiquado. E os velhos não gostam de viver sozinhos.

O solteirão Draco Malfoy cansado de viver só? Jamais lhe ocorrera que o amigo se sentisse sozinho, e o fato de ele ter partilhado aquela preocupação aquecia-lhe o peito.

— Não chamei você de velho, apenas de antiquado.

— Dá na mesma.

— Está bem. Está ficando velho e quer alguém que partilhe a cadeira de balanço com você. Mas por que eu? Lembre que em breve haverá também um bebê. Viver numa casa cheia de fraldas e de mamadeiras não o faz tremer de pavor?

— Somos amigos sinceros. E isso é mais do que a maioria dos casais costuma ter. Sabe o que mais? Será a vida que sempre desejei. Nosso casamento será perfeito.

— Mas não é essa exatamente a vida que _eu _sem pre desejei. No fundo do coração, ainda espero viver um grande amor, amor verdadeiro, e romance, muito romance.

— Mas você não afirmou que riscou os homens da sua vida?

— Não para sempre. — Hermione foi para a cozinha e continuou a empacotar seus pertences. Subiu numa cadeira para tirar os quadros da parede.

— Ficou louca? Saia já dessa cadeira. — Draco pegou-a pelo cotovelo e ajudou-a a descer. — Deixe que eu faço isso.

Pegou os quadros que estavam no alto e não esqueceu o relógio de parede, presente da mãe.

— Está se agarrando a uma ilusão. Não existe amor verdadeiro.

Doía muito rejeitá-lo, e Hermione abaixou a cabeça. As lágrimas toldaram-lhe a visão e ela tentou reprimi-las.

—Acredito no verdadeiro amor. Meus pais se amavam de verdade e não me contentarei com menos. Obrigada, Draco. Provavelmente algum dia lamentarei por ter sido tão tola, mas tenho de recusar sua proposta.

Ele endireitou os ombros e suspirou.

— Bem, a oferta continuaem pé. Semudar de idéia, é só dizer.

— Lamento, mas não mudarei de idéia. No en tanto, agradeço. Agora, se não se importa, tenho muito o que fazer. A corretora prometeu verificar meus documentos e em poucos dias saberei quando poderei me mudar.

Draco empilhou as coisas que tirara dos armários.

— Bem, a decisão é sua.

— Acredite, será melhor para nós dois.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça e Hermione anteviu uma discus são, mas enganou-se.

— Vejo-a mais tarde. — Foi tudo o que ele disse antes de ir embora.

Hermione observou-o afastar-se, assaltada por uma re pentina solidão. Sentou-se numa cadeira e lá ficou, o olhar perdido no vazio. Draco Malfoy acabara de pedi-la em casamento, e falava sério. E não ape nas isso; saíra dali magoado por ter sido rejeitado. Sua bondade a comovia e deixava um emaranhado de emoções apertando-lhe o peito e a garganta.

Estava grávida, desempregada e... louca. Que mu lher, em seu lugar, recusaria a proposta de um ho mem maravilhoso como Draco?

Mas, se aquela era a coisa certa a fazer, por que se sentia tão mal, tão infeliz?

No dia seguinte, Draco mal disfarçava o mau humor. No treino, nada dava certo, e ele chegou a perder a paciência com os rapazes, que, tensos, não acertavam um só chute.

Mais tarde, sentou-se em sua sala, tentando des cobrir a causa de tanta frustração. Não demorou muito para se dar conta de que o problema era com _ele, _não com os garotos.

No fundo, Hermione o deixara transtornado. Não con seguira pregar o olho a noite inteira. Jamais se con formaria com o fato de ela querer se mudar. E de ter recusado a proposta de casamento. Afinal, seria a melhor solução.

Não entendeu por que desejara tanto que ela dis sesse sim até olhar ao redor. Em todo canto havia lembranças da ajuda que os Grangers lhe haviam dado. Se não fosse por eles, nunca desfrutaria da posição que tinha atualmente.

No armário com portas de vidro encontravam-se os troféus que ganhara como jogador profissional. Uma antiga fotografia do time, tirada num banquete comemorativo, mostrava Frank Granger entregando-lhe o prêmio de melhor atleta do ano. Embora pouco depois ele tivesse sofrido um ataque cardíaco e em seguida falecido, Draco nunca o decepcionara. Era mais um motivo para proteger Hermione.

Talvez seu ego estivesse ferido pela rejeição. Mas, após pensar bastante, ele concluiu que não era o caso. Olhando novamente para a parede, avistou a fotografia da formatura. Hermione insistira muito para convencê-lo a participar da cerimônia, que para Drcao não passava de perda de tempo. Ela lhe per guntara por que não gostava de mostrar quanto era inteligente. Ele a respeitava por isso. Infelizmente, acabara se casando com uma mulher que não tinha os mesmos valores.

O ferimento no joelho, que encerrara sua carreira profissional como futebolista, também acabara com seu casamento. Nesse caso, o ditado que diz que coisas ruins nunca vêm sozinhas não podia ser mais verdadeiro. Foi uma época de muitas surpresas. A primeira: não sentiu falta de Carol quando se se pararam. A segunda: era mais feliz sem ela. Ter ceira: não a amara.

Mas sentiria a falta de Hermione quando a amiga mudasse. Gostava de tê-la por perto; gostava dela, simplesmente. Cada vez mais se convencia de que, casados, teriam uma vida maravilhosa, e sentia-se frustrado por não conseguir fazê-la pensar da mes ma forma.

Uma batida à porta interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos.

— Entre. Está aberto.

Jake Saterfield, loiro e de olhos azuis, dezessete anos, entrou na sala e entregou a Draco um pedaço de papel.

— Havia apenas isso para você na secretaria. — avisou o rapaz, e sua expressão dizia que temia ser massacrado por causa disso. Darco sentiu-se mal por ter descontado suas frustrações nos garotos.

— Obrigado, Jake. — O garoto assentiu e voltou-se para deixá-lo. — Foi uma excelente corrida. Conti nue assim e na certa quebrará o recorde escolar.

—Assim espero! — disse ele, com um sorriso inseguro.

— Como se saiu na prova de inglês?

— Bem... a sra. Wishart garantiu que vou ter minha nota amanhã. Espero que seja boa. Tchau.

Depois que o garoto saiu, Draco leu o recado. Era de umas das corretoras imobiliárias locais. Discou o número e uma voz feminina atendeu.

— Srta. Anderson.  
>Ele recostou-se à cadeira.<p>

— Aqui é Draco Malfoy. Recebi seu recado. Su ponho que seja sobre minha inquilina, Hermione Granger.

— Isso mesmo, sr. Malfoy. Ela pretende alugar um dos nossos apartamentos e indicou seu nome como referência.

— Certo.  
>Naquele momento, uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Draco não estava muito seguro dela; sentia apenas que poderia ser uma saída. De qualquer maneira, se Hermione não tivesse para onde ir, ficaria na casa de hóspedes.<p>

— Há quanto tempo a srta. Granger é sua inquilina?

— Não muito... — disse isso com um toque de reprovação na voz.

— É mesmo?  
>Ele pôde perceber uma centena de dúvidas na pergunta.<p>

— Deseja que eu seja mais específico? Ela está comigo há uns oito meses.

— E já lhe causou algum problema? — O tom era suspeito.

Draco devia aquilo aos Grangers. Prometera à sra. Granger que cuidaria de Hermione e seria mais fácil fazer isso se ela seguisse morando na casa de hóspedes. Detestava ser desleal com a amiga, mas não tinha escolha. Ela era teimosa demais.

— Eu não diria problemas... — falou, com alguma hesitação. — Sabia que ela está grávida?

— Sim, ela nos informou. Isso não seria obstáculo porque o condomínio aceita crianças. Há mais alguma coisa que devamos saber a respeito da srta. Granger?

Draco estremeceu, mas era preciso.

— Sabe que ela está desempregada?

— Não. No formulário que preencheu, ela nos in forma ser professora na Escola Distrital de Newhall.

— E é, mas somente até o final do semestre.

— Sabe se há algum outro emprego à vista, sr. Malfoy?

— Não que eu saiba.

— Mais alguma coisa?

— Não. Acho que já disse tudo.

— Obrigada. O senhor nos ajudou muito, sr. Malfoy.

— É minha obrigação, srta. Anderson.

Draco desligou o telefone sentindo-se um verda deiro crápula, mas fizera aquilo pelo bem de Hermione. Ela ficaria melhor na casa de hóspedes.

No entanto, por mais que tentasse convencer-se disso, estava surpreso com a própria atitude. Ainda assim, a culpa que sentia era um preço pequeno a pagar. No fundo do coração, não lamentava tê-la sabotado.

Hermione carregou outra caixa para o quarto, e depois voltou para a cozinha. Notou a luz vermelha da se cretária eletrônica piscando. Apertou o botão e ouviu uma voz masculina dizer:

— Hermione? É Doug. Se estiver aí, por favor, atenda. É urgente. Não a culpo por não quer falar comigo, mas precisamos conversar seriamente. Uma vez que não retorna minhas ligações, irei até aí. Até mais.

— Que maravilha! O que mais pode me acontecer hoje? — resmungou ela.

Depois ouviu a segunda mensagem.

—Srta. Granger? É Leigh Anderson. Liguei para informá-la de que o apartamento que visitou já foi alugado, e que infelizmente não temos outro vago. Telefone se tiver alguma dúvida.

Hermione bateu com o punho fechado sobre o balcão de cerâmica. Precisava mudar-se logo, ajeitar a nova casa e encontrar um berçário para o bebê antes que ficasse muito pesada para fazer tudo isso.

Quanto a Doug, não desejava vê-lo agora. Nem nunca mais.

Olhou para a cozinha, para as caixas empilhadas e para as paredes vazias.

— O que farei agora?

A resposta veio imediatamente. Faria o que sem pre fazia: iria procurar seu amigo, e, não importando o que decidisse, Draco a apoiaria.

Era do apoio dele que mais sentiria falta quando se mudasse. Gostava de falar com Draco, estar em sua companhia... Também, quem não gostaria de estar ao lado daquele homem charmoso? Era mais do que isso, porém. Do contrário, não seriam tão chegados. Ela calçou os sapatos e saiu de casa, de terminada a conversar com Draco.

Eram seis horas e o dia ainda estava claro, apesar do tempo frio. Mais um mês e o calor chegaria. E o bebê estaria bem maior. Sempre ouvira dizer que o verão era a pior época para alguém dar à luz. Mas estaria em férias, e recomeçaria a trabalhar somenteem agosto. Lamentavanão poder continuar na Stevenson, mas esperava ser contratada por al guma escola particular e para isso planejava enviar currículos nos próximos dias.

Chegou à porta de Draco e tocou a campainha.

Enquanto esperava, ajeitou o camisão florido que usava sobre a legging.

Então ele surgiu, provocando um impacto tão forte que foi impossível ignorá-lo. Essa sensação antiga e deliciosa acontecia cada vez com mais freqüência, mas Hermione creditava-a aos hormônios. A gravidez fazia misérias no corpo da mulher. Ainda bem que em três meses, quando seus níveis hormonais se estabilizassem, essa sensação desapareceria.

— O que está havendo? — indagou Draco, meio assustado.

— O que o faz pensar que esteja havendo algo?  
>Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, numa expressão de incredulidade.<p>

— Presumi que estivesse. Você está tão estranha...

Fazia sentido. Ela também se sentia estranha.

— Vim conversar com você. Posso entrar?

— Claro!

Hermione olhouem torno. Adoravaaquela casa. Draco contratara um profissional para decorá-la, mas seu toque pessoal era notório no chão de tábuas do hall, nas portas de carvalho entalhadas, nos tapetes as-tecas da sala de estar. Havia um ar masculino no lugar, especialmente pela falta de enfeites e de vasos com flores.

— Já jantou? — perguntou ele.

— Não. Você teria uma prato extra para mim?

— Sim, e para mais um batalhão de homens fa mintos. — Abriu um sorriso irresistível.

— Ainda bem, porque atualmente estou comendo por dois.

Hermione seguiu-o até a cozinha e sentou-se numa das banquetas do balcão que fazia a separação entre a copa e a sala de jantar. Draco abriu o freezer e tirou duas embalagens.

— Peito de frango empanado e purê de batatas. Gosta? — Sorriu ao vê-la acenar que sim e se pôs a ler as instruções. Em seguida, colocou as embalagens no microondas. — O que quer conversar comigo?

— Alugaram o apartamento para outra pessoa.

— Que pena... — disse ele, sem voltar-se.

— Não era o único da cidade, mas prédios com apartamentos de dois quartos que aceitam crianças, que têm playground e segurança não são fáceis de encontrar.

Draco finalmente voltou-se para fitá-la.

— O que pretende fazer agora?

— Ainda não sei... Quando fui ver o apartamento, a srta. Anderson agiu como se já fosse meu. Disse até que a documentação seria mera formalidade. Mas hoje pareceu fria e distante. Ela falou com você?

— Sim, ela me ligou.

— E o que disse?

— Perguntou há quanto tempo era minha inqui lina e falou que sabia sobre o bebê.

— Sim, eu a coloquei a par da situação. A criança não pareceu ser um problema.

— Não leve para o lado pessoal. Os apartamentos costumam ter mais de um interessado. Aposto que um casal foi o escolhido.

— Por que está dizendo isso?

— É óbvio. Duas rendas e sem filhos.

Hermione pensou um pouco e concluiu que alugar o apartamento a um casal sem filhos seria menos ar riscado do que a uma mulher solteira e grávida.

— É. Talvez tenha sido isso.

— Pode apostar que sim. Quer tomar algo?

— Um copo de vinho branco.

— Você deve estar brincando! Nada de álcool para senhoras grávidas.

— Sei disso. Apenas disse que queria. Há algo aí que eu possa tomar?

Draco se virou e olhou dentro da geladeira.

— Leite, suco de maçã, soda limonada e água mineral.

— Suco, por favor.

A preocupação de Draco com sua saúde era tocante. Sem se dar conta, Hermione começou a imaginar como seria ser casada com ele. Jantariam juntos todas as noites, conversariam sobre os acontecimentos do dia e jamais se sentiriam sozinhos.

Seria maravilhoso ter alguém com quem partilhar as tristezas e as alegrias... Os movimentos do bebê, as visitas mensais ao médico, as palpitações, o medo do parto... Mas iludia-se ao pensar assim.

Algum dia encontraria um homem que a faria delirar e, então, teria todo o amor com que sempre sonhara. Era apenas uma questão de tempo.

Draco serviu-lhe um copo de suco de maçã e fitou-a.

— Sabe que não precisa sair daqui, não sabe?

— Sim eu sei, mas não é justo envolvê-lo em meus problemas.

— Justo ou não, já estou envolvido.

Hermione pousou a mão no braço do amigo. Ficou sur presa com o próprio gesto e com a sensação que o toque despertou em seu íntimo.

O brilho intenso nos olhos cinzas a fez pensar que ele sentira o mesmo. Olhou para o braço mus-culoso. Engraçado... nunca notara como Draco era bronzeado, e como seus pulsos eram fortes. Seriam os hormônios novamente, fazendo com que ficasse mais observadora? Ou era ele que a intrigava? Afas tou-se e baixou os olhos por um instante antes de tornar a fitá-lo.

— Já decidi que vou mudar. Não podemos falar em outra coisa?

Ele assentiu.

— Desde que prometa não se precipitar. Sabe bem que terá uma casa para morar durante o tempo que desejar. Só não saia por aí fazendo bobagens.

— Fazer bobagens? Eu? Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Só porque estou grávida...

— Aquele canalha aproveitou sua dor para tirar vantagens. — Draco levantou-se, e os olhos cinzas irradiavam fúria.

— Doug não foi o único culpado.

— Se ao menos tivesse tido a decência de respei tá-la... Santo Deus, você tinha acabado de enterrar sua mãe!

— Não esqueça que eu o procurei.

— Por que está defendendo aquele canalha?

— Não estou. Tento apenas ser justa. — Hermione manteve os olhos fixos no copo de suco.

— Alguma coisa me diz que você está escondendo algo... Não quer me dizer o que é?

— Como pode me conhecer tão bem? — perguntou ela, fitando-o bem dentro dos olhos. — Doug tem me ligado e isso está me preocupando.

— E o que ele quer agora?

— Não sei... Não retornei nenhuma das liga ções. Mas hoje encontrei outro recado na secre tária eletrônica...

— O que dizia?

— Que ele precisava conversar comigo e que viria aqui esta noite.

N/A:Oi.

RaposoGabriela: Obrigado por ter comentado e fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Vou atualizar todos os dias, espero que goste dos próximos capítulos também, bjzzzz

Ps. Gostaria de ajuda na escolha dos meus próximos casais para as próximas fics. Quem tiver uma ideia é só comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO III

- Por que não me contou isso antes?

A campainha do microondas soou e Draco tirou o jantar. Distraído, quase se quei mou com o vapor quente ao abrir as embalagens. Não conseguia acreditar que aquele sem-vergonha perseguia Hermione outra vez.

Não simpatizara com Doug Hammond desde a primeira vez que o vira. E, depois do que o rapaz fizera com Hermione, jurara que, se o visse outra vez, faria com que lamentasse ter nascido.

- Para ser sincera, eu não devia ter contado. Esqueça. Cuidarei de Doug.

— Se precisar de ajuda para liquidá-lo, conte comigo.  
>Os olhos de Hermione se arregalaram.<p>

— Quando foi que começou a ter essas tendências assassinas? Esse seu lado eu ainda não conhecia!

Nem Draco entendia a própria fúria. Não brigava por causa de uma garota desde o tempo de estu dante, mas agora sentia vontade de arrancar a pele de Doug Hammond.

— Sabe a que horas ele virá?

— Não. Doug não disse. — Hermione sorveu um gole de suco.

— Não importa a que horas venha, porque estarei por perto. Se ele sair da linha, irei expulsá-lo daqui a pontapés.

Ela pousou o copo sobre o balcão, surpresa com a inesperada demonstração de raiva.

— Aprecio seu zelo, mas vou lhe pedir para que fique fora disso. Ouvirei o que Doug tem a dizer e em seguida, se achar que devo, mando-o embora.

Aquela era Hermione que ele conhecia, sempre que rendo resolver tudo sozinha... A verdade, porém, era que Draco não podia evitar a sensação de estar aban donando um carneirinho indefeso a mercê de um lobo faminto.

— Posso pelo menos estar presente?

— Prefiro que não esteja.

— Mesmo se eu prometer ficar calado?

— Como se isso fosse possível!

— E se...

— Por favor. É melhor que Doug não o veja. Além disso, esqueceu que tem uma reunião marcada com o time de futebol?

— Droga! Com tanta coisa acontecendo, esqueci completamente da reunião. — Cruzou os braços diante do peito e fitou-a. — Infelizmente não poderei ir.

— Irá, sim! É nessas reuniões que você aproveita o entusiasmo dos pais para incentivar os filhos nos esportes. Dean não tem a sua habilidade para des cobrir voluntários.

Dean Thompson, assistente de Draco, era excelente estrategista mas péssimo com os jogadores. Hermione estava certa. Quando se tratava de buscar o apoio dos pais, Draco era bem mais persuasivo. E o pro grama dependia quase que exclusivamente disso. Não podia faltar à reunião.

— Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, mas sou bem crescidinha e sei como me cuidar.

— Não gosto disso. — resmungou ele, e depois voltou-se. — Lembra-se daquele golpe que eu e Jim lhe ensinamos antes do seu primeiro encontro?

— Como poderia esquecer? Foi muito útil naquela noite. Por acaso lembra quem me arranjou o encon tro com aquele idiota?

— Todos cometemos erros nesta vida. Ele iria pas sar o final de semana na cidade, e estava sozinho. Deveria ser apenas um jantar seguido de um cineminha. Como eu poderia imaginar que o cara iria atacá-la? Bem, mas quero que me prometa uma coisa...

— O quê?

— Antes que o canalha chegue, pratique aquele golpe.

— Pode deixar. — disse ela, rindo.

O som da risada de Hermione era contagiante e o fez rir também. Ninguém, além dela, o faria divertir-se, mal-humorado como estava.

Hermione deixara de sorrir durante um certo tempo, após descobrir que estava grávida. Felizmente con seguira recuperar a alegria. Se Hammond a deixasse triste novamente, Draco acabaria com ele. Não per mitiria que tornasse a magoá-la.

Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir o carro se aproximando. Conhecia aquele som, um som que a fazia lembrar-se das inúmeras noites que em vão esperara que Doug aparecesse. Lembrou-se das desculpas pouco con vincentes que o ex-namorado dava, e que fingia acre ditar só para não perdê-lo. Jamais esqueceria a de silusão que sentiu ao descobrir que ele a traía com outras mulheres. E soube disso logo depois de ter certeza de que estava grávida.

Agora não queria mais ouvir as histórias de Doug. Seria uma conversa breve, mas, sem dúvida, Hermione iria sentir-se muito mais segura se conseguisse evi tar a náusea e o tremor nas mãos. Controlando-se, abriu a porta assim que Doug alcançou a varanda.

— Olá, querida. — cumprimentou ele, sorrindo.

— Olá.

Ele cruzou a soleira e parou. Tinha o porte de um modelo e parecia prestes a ser fotografado para um anúncio de revista. Usava camisa de linho bran ca, gravata vermelha de seda e trazia o cabelo ruivo impecavelmente penteado. (N/A: Eu não custumo comentar nas adaptações, mas essa coinscidencia foi incrivelmente hilária.) Pela expressão, parecia satisfeito por estar ali.

— O que você quer? — indagou ela, gelada.

— Quanta frieza! — disse ele, erguendo a sobran celha num ar de surpresa.

— Você deixou bem claro, na última vez que con versamos, que não queria envolvimentos comigo ou com o bebê. Não tenho motivos para acreditar que mudou de idéia. Portanto, o que quer comigo?

Doug pareceu consternado.

— Lamento ter dito aquilo, Mi...

— Não me chame assim!

— Como desejar. Só quero que saiba que estou arrependido. Precisa entender que fui pego de sur presa quando soube que iria ser pai e entrei em pânico.

— Você, em pânico? Não posso acreditar. — Hermione balançou a cabeça, incrédula, diante do cinismo da quele homem. Doug era frio como um peixe e conse guia dizer aquela mentira sem sequer ficar vermelho.

— Acredite ou não, depois do choque inicial fiquei empolgado com a idéia. — disse ele com o jeito afável e humilde que certa vez a encantara.

— Por acaso parou para pensar no que _eu _senti quando soube que iria ser mãe? Foi a hora em que mais precisei de você.

— É justamente para tentar consertar meus erros que estou aqui.

Hermione não sabia se ria ou se o esbofeteava.

— Demorou um pouco para vir, não acha? — disse, sem disfarçar a contrariedade. — Seis meses, Doug! Estou grávida de seis meses e durante todo esse tempo você nunca se preocupou comigo nem com o que po deria me acontecer. Passou por sua cabeça como essa situação mudaria minha vida, meu trabalho?

— E mudou?

— Pode apostar que sim. A partir do final do semestre estarei desempregada.

Se Hermione não o conhecesse, poderia jurar que ele demonstrava preocupação sincera.

— Então acertei em vir procurá-la.

— Por quê?

— Quero que se case comigo, e que nosso filho tenha um pai.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta. Esperava que ele fosse dizer qualquer coisa, menos isso. Devia fazer exa tamente o que Draco aconselhara: dar-lhe um chute. Mas, em vez disso, só conseguiu apertar as mãos tremulas, tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

— Lamento, Doug, mas eu não o aceitaria como marido nem que você fosse o último homem na Terra.

Ele não demostrou nenhuma reação, e no rosto de traços perfeitos não havia indicação de que es tivesse ofendido.

—Pense bem. Você acaba de me dizer que perderá o emprego. Como pretende se sustentar, e ao garoto?

_Garotol _Ele falava como se o bebê fosse algo im pessoal, uma amolação qualquer! Hermione não o queria perto de seu filho, servindo-lhe de exemplo.

— Darei um jeito. Sozinha. — declarou, decidida.

— Case-se comigo. Terei condições de cuidar de vocês dois. Minha carreira vai de vento em popa e estou acertando uma sociedade com um famoso es critório de advocacia.

— Ah, sei... — disse ela, estreitando os olhos ao fitá-lo.

O tempo e a distância fizeram-na entender que Doug não dava a mão a ninguém, a menos que pu desse tirar algum proveito. Ele jamais lhe dissera uma palavra de carinho e agora, sem mais nem me nos, aparecia com aquela proposta absurda! Se ela não estivesse com tanta raiva, até que acharia en graçado. Considerando tratar-se de uma mulher grá vida, ter recebido duas propostas, de casamento no mesmo dia deveria ser um recorde. A proposta de Draco era tentadora, admitiu, mas a de Doug lhe causava náuseas.

O rapaz baixou os olhos por um instante, e depois voltou a encará-la.

— A empresa da qual quero me tornar sócio é muito tradicional, conservadora. Não hesitariam em aceitar um sócio jovem, bem casado e com um filhinho. Mas não quero que pense que estou preocupado apenas com o meu sucesso. Não foi por isso que a pedi em casamento.

— Claro que foi! — Hermione respirou fundo. — Agora quero que me escute, porque direi apenas uma vez que devia saber que um advogado que dorme com sua cliente não era confiável. Você não passa de um mentiroso, e eu seria uma idiota se mais uma vez me deixasse levar por suas palavras bonitas. Saiba que nada neste mundo me faria casar com você!

O brilho gelado nos olhos do ex-namorado a fez arrepiar-se.

— Então não tenho escolha. Terei de pedir a cus tódia de meu filho.

— O quê? — Hermione deu um passo na direção dele, o coração disparado. — Mas você nunca o quis! Até sugeriu que eu o abortasse! E mais: afirmou que se eu insistisse em ter o bebê, jamais o reconheceria como filho! E que eu não contasse com você para nada!

— Mudei de idéia, ora.

— Apenas por egoísmo!

Doug ergueu as sobrancelhas com cinismo.

— Naquela empresa, a única coisa que aprecia riam mais num sócio, além dos laços familiares es táveis, seria uma boa causa. E se essa causa envolve uma criança, melhor ainda. Sabe que não me lembro de nenhum caso recente de algum pai que tenha requerido a custódia de um filho ainda por nascer? Isso com certeza iria gerar uma boa publicidade para os negócios.

— Você está blefando! Mas, se não estiver, não perca seu tempo. Nenhum juiz tiraria o filho da própria mãe.

— Se essa mãe for solteira e estiver desempre gada, e o pai for um homem bem situado financei ramente, pode apostar que sim. Quer arriscar?

Hermione, apavorada, apenas desejava que aquele crá pula fosse embora e a deixasse sozinha.

— Você é desprezível. Não sei como ainda lhe dou ouvidos. Por favor, saia daqui! — Apontou para a porta da frente e irritou-se ao ver a mão trêmula. Doug andou até a porta e voltou-se antes de sair. Seus olhos era cruéis quando disse:

— Pense no que lhe falei. Nossa união seria con veniente para nós dois e para o bebê. A alternativa seria... Bem, você sabe — ameaçou, encolhendo os ombros com descaso.

— Não se atreva a pensar em ficar com meu filho!

— Pense bem na minha proposta. Verá que não perderá nada se a aceitar.

— Saia da minha frente!

Assim que ele saiu, Hermione jogou-se sobre o sofá. "O que vou fazer?", perguntou a si mesma. Mas não obteve resposta.

Draco voltou para casa logo após a reunião. Tudo correra bem. Vários pais concordaram em ajudar o programa de treinamento.

No entanto, ele não via a hora de voltar para casa. Já passava das dez e meia è, cada vez que tentava sair, um pai chegava para conversar. Es perava não ter dito nenhuma besteira, pois seu pen samento estava em Hermione e no encontro que teria com Doug. O homem era inescrupuloso e safado.

Ao se aproximar da casa, viu alguém caído na varanda. Era Hermione. Desesperado, estacionou o carro e saiu correndo. Num segundo estava ao lado da amiga.

— O que houve? Ele a machucou? O que faz aqui fora?

— Doug quer me tirar o bebê... — confessou ela, soluçando.

— Ele o quê?

— Ameaçou pedir a custódia do bebê se eu não me casar com ele... — Hermione precisou se calar, de tanto tremer.

— Não fará isso. Você está gelada. Vou levá-la para dentro e aquecê-la.

Draco passou o braço em torno da cintura delicada e conduziu-a ao interior da casa. Fez com que se deitasse no sofá. Por causa do frio, acendeu a lareira.

— Se você não estivesse grávida, eu lhe ofereceria um drinque.

— Se eu não estivesse grávida, não estaria nessa confusão. — Mais calma, Hermione se levantou e apro ximou-se do fogo, esfregando as mãos.

— Vou preparar um chocolate quente. — Draco avisou, e foi para a cozinha.

Colocou o leite para esquentar no microondas. Re tornou à sala e a observou atentamente. O fogo na lareira iluminava o rosto delicado. Percebeu que a amiga estava tensa, infeliz, e não se perdoou por tê-la deixado sozinha.

Embora estivessem frente a frente, teve certeza de que ela não podia vê-lo: encontrava-se imersa em um mundo particular. Havia uma sombra sobre seus olhos, tornando-os opacos e sem vida. Quanto à expressão, sempre alegre, agora mostrava-se do minada pela angústia.

O chocolate ficou pronto. Draco entregou-lhe a xícara fumegante antes de agasalhá-la com a manta azul, presente que ela lhe dera. Sentou-se ao lado e abra çou-a carinhosamente, gostando daquela proximidade.

— Agora me conte exatamente o que ele disse.

— Doug quer a custódia... — Ela parou e deu um suspiro, segurando a xícara. — Primeiro, me pediu em casamento.

Draco ficou atônito.

— Você recusou, não foi?

— Claro! — Hermione balançou a cabeça, irritada. — Fui muito tola!

— Por recusar?

— Por ter revelado que perdi o emprego. Ele quer casar-se comigo para posar de homem correto, caso contrário não conseguirá tornar-se sócio no escritório de advocacia em que está trabalhando. Como recu sei, ameaçou pedir a custódia. Como não tenho con dições de me manter, nem ao bebê, receio que o juiz lhe dará ganho de causa.

— Não pode ser. Deve haver uma saída.

— Há uma saída. Estive pensando e esperando por você há horas, e cheguei a uma conclusão.

— Qual?

— Você disse que seu pedido de casamento ainda estaria em pé, se acaso eu mudasse de idéia... — Fitou-o, temerosa. — Creio que agora eu realmente preciso de um marido.

Lágrimas brotaram-lhe nos olhos. Naquele mo mento, Draco teria feito qualquer coisa para ajudá-la. Oferecera-lhe aquilo que ela mais precisava: uma família, um nome e segurança financeira. Isso mos traria àquele crápula que ele não poderia mais ameaçá-la e tampouco tirar-lhe o bebê.

— Está querendo dizer que se casará comigo?

Quando Hermione fez um gesto positivo com a ca beça, ele não ficou surpreso. Dera-lhe dez bons motivos para que entendesse que o casamento se ria a solução de seus problemas. Hermione recusara a proposta porque ainda sonhava viver um grande amor. No entanto, Doug Hammond aparecera e a assustara, trabalhando em favor de Draco. Estava ciente de que, se ela não se sentisse ameaçada, ja mais aceitaria ser sua mulher.

— Não tenho escolha. Casada, terei meu emprego de volta. Além disso, num tribunal, um casal terá mais chances de ganhar a custódia de um bebê do que um homem solteiro. Especialmente um homem como Doug Hammond.

— Tem certeza de que é o que deseja? Se ainda tiver dúvidas, podemos encontrar outra saída...

— Certeza absoluta. A menos que você tenha mudado de idéia. Afinal, um bebê é uma grande responsabilidade.

Durante um breve instante Draco manteve os olhos fixos no fogo. Hermione o deixava feliz como há muito tempo não se sentia. Não sabia o porquê de tanta felicidade, nem questionaria isso. Tampouco queria pensar na própria convicção de que as coisas boas duram pouco. Só o que precisava agora era assegu rar a Hermione que tudo ficaria bem.

— Então vamos combinar uma coisa. Quero estar casado quando o bebê nascer, e desejo que meu nome conste na certidão de nascimento.

Quando Hermione o fitou, havia um brilho suspeito nos olhos castanhos.

— Você quer que estejamos casados antes do parto para que meu filho não passe pelo que você passou.

— Ninguém chamará essa criança de bastarda. Não enquanto eu puder evitar.

Durante anos Draco tentara apagar as tristes lem branças de sua infância, mas ainda não conseguira livrar-se por completo das marcas que haviam ficado.

— Será como você deseja, Draco. Mas vai me prometer uma coisa — disse ela, num tom rouco, como se estivesse prestes a chorar.

— Diga.

— Prometa que, seja lá o que aconteça no futuro, sempre será meu amigo.

Isso era fácil.

— Prometo solenemente que nada no mundo con seguirá destruir nossa amizade. — prometeu ele, sorrindo.

— Então temos um trato? Vamos nos casar? — indagou ela, e limpou a garganta. Mesmo assim ele percebeu quanto estava comovida.

— Temos um trato e vamos nos casar. Mas as pessoas não costumam apertar as mãos, ou algo pa recido, para selar um acordo?

Quando Hermione ergueu os grandes olhos, Draco sen tiu-se assaltado por uma esmagadora emoção. Os lábios dela pareciam macios e doces, uma verdadeira tentação. Sem perceber ao certo o que fazia, ele abai xou a cabeça e beijou-a.

O doce contato espalhou um intenso calor em seu íntimo, um calor que nada tinha a ver com o fogo ardendo na lareira.

Assim que se afastou, viu uma ruga de preocu pação na testa de Hermione. Teria ela sentido o mesmo calor?

Calor? Como assim? Eram apenas amigos, e es tariam se casando pelo bem do bebê.

Hermione afastou-se e sentou-se na poltrona em frente, as pernas cruzadas.

— Mas, para que um acordo desse dê certo, creio que precisaremos fazer alguns acertos. — disse.

— Que tipo de acerto? — indagou ele, cruzando os braços diante do peito.

O olhar feminino pousou por um instante na boca sensual de Draco.

—Precisamos estabelecer o tempo que ficaremos casados.

Incrível! Eles mal haviam acertado o casamento e ela já falava em separação! Draco não soube por quê, mas aquilo o irritou.

— Ficaremos casados enquanto existir o perigo de Doug tomar-lhe a criança!

— Mas isso é muito vago. Não quero que fique preso a mim o resto da vida.

— Quanto a isso você não precisa se preocupar.  
>Ela o fitou, os olhos repletos de pesar.<p>

— Eu o admiro muito, e nada faria para estragar nossa amizade.

— Então, o que sugere?

— Enquanto eu tiver um emprego, poderei en frentar Doug em qualquer tribunal. Posso ser di vorciada e lecionar. Só não posso ser grávida e sol teira. Que tal quatro meses? Até o reinicio das aulas?

— Tão pouco? As pessoas não vão desconfiar?

— Casamentos relâmpagos vivem acontecendo. — observou ela, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença. — Alguns duram apenas semanas.

Draco não concordava, mas não faria oposição. Se era o que ela desejava...

— Tudo bem. Quatro meses, mas talvez seja pre ciso estender esse prazo caso Doug insista com a custódia.

— Rezarei todas as noites para que ele consiga a sociedade antes disso. Nesse caso, não preci sará do bebê. Então poderemos levar nossas vi das normalmente.

Draco não entendia a sensação desagradável que o assaltava toda vez que ela falavaem separação. Nãoqueria pensar no futuro.

— Devemos nos casar o mais rápido possível. Se Doug começar a agir e nos incomodar, teremos as armas certas para nos defender.

— Concordo plenamente.

— Amanhã cedo daremos entrada nos papéis. Pre cisaremos contratar um advogado...

— Advogado? Por quê? — Hermione fitou-o com olhos indagadores.

— Um colega meu é especialista em direito de família. Precisamos de alguém entendido no as sunto para nos aconselhar caso Doug comece a dizer besteiras.

— Tem toda razão.

— Achou que haveria outro motivo?

—Julguei que desejasse fazer um acordo pré-nupcial.

— Isso jamais me ocorreu.

— Não o culparia se tivesse ocorrido. Depois de Carol... — Hermione parou de falar para analisar-lhe a reação. Ao perceber que o amigo não dava a menor importância, prosseguiu: — Saiba que, quando nos separarmos, não vou querer nada seu. Está me fa zendo um grande favor, e nem sei como vou poder retribuir.

— Não quero nada além da chance de poder aju dá-la. Agora, é melhor marcarmos a data.

— Você escolhe. — Hermione respirou fundo, sentin do-se estranhamente tensa.

— Que tal o próximo sábado?

— Acha que dará tempo?

— Tenho certeza que sim. A menos que você quei ra algo mais do que uma simples reunião com os amigos para comemorar.

— Nas atuais circunstâncias, uma cerimônia sim ples será suficiente.

— Vamos precisar da cooperação de algumas pessoas.

— Vou ver se Luna pode ser minha madrinha. E quanto a seu padrinho?

— Penseiem convidar Cliff Bloomhurst...— disse ele, rindo. — Com ele como testemunha, não restará dúvida quanto à devolução de seu emprego.

Hermione sorriu, mais tranqüila.

— Você é demoníaco, Draco Malfoy. No bom sentido, claro.

— Então, estamos combinados?

— Combinadíssimos. A partir de sábado, ninguém mais me segura!


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO IV

— Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

O grisalho juiz de paz olhou para Hermione e Draco por sobre o óculos apoiado na ponta do nariz.

Hermione acabara de se tornar a sra. Draco Malfoy. Sentia-se mais uma impostora do que uma noiva; foi constrangedor prometer amar, honrar e cuidar de Draco por toda a vida sabendo que tudo não pas sava de uma farsa.

Encontravam-se nos jardins da residência do noi vo, sob o arco de treliça coberto de hera. Hermione ob servou o crepúsculo refletindo na relva muito verde, enquanto a brisa suave agitava-lhe a saia do vestido de chiffon perolado. Draco estava mais atraente do que nunca no tradicional smocking preto.

Naquele momento, o que ela mais desejava era poder erguer a barra do vestido longo e correr para bem longe. Mas era tarde. Precisava pensar no bebê.

O juiz pigarreou para lembrá-la de que era hora de beijar o noivo. Draco virou-se em sua direção e ergueu-lhe o véu do rosto antes de inclinar-se em sua direção, nos lábios um sorriso encantador.

Capturada na armadilha daquele sorriso, Hermione ouviu as batidas frenéticas do próprio coração. Aquele homem era um demônio de beleza! Quando se deu conta do que fazia, estava com os lábios colados aos dele.

Na verdade foi um beijo rápido, apenas um en contro fugaz de lábios, uma troca de calor. Durou um segundo, não mais do que isso. No entanto, pro vocou-lhe um arrepio por todo o corpo.

Quando aplausos e risos irromperam, Hermione sol tou-se dos braços de Draco e respirou fundo. Sorriu para os convidados.

A sua esquerda estava Luna Lovegood, a madri nha; o padrinho de Draco, Cliff Bloomhurst, parecia radiante ao lado do noivo. Todos acreditavam que eles se casavam por amor. Hermione emocionou-se diante do pensamento.

Foi então que Luna lhe entregou o buquê de or quídeas com que Draco a presenteara pouco antes da cerimônia. Ela lamentava-se de, além de ter se esquecido de providenciar algo novo, algo velho, algo emprestado e algo azul, também não se lembrara de providenciar as flores. Devia agradecer a Draco por ter pensado em tudo.

A voz do juiz a fez retornar ao presente.

— Senhoras e senhores, tenho a honra de apre sentar-lhes o mais novo casal de nossa pequena co munidade: sr. e a sra. Draco Malfoy!

— Sra. Malfoy... — disse Draco, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

Hermione o aceitou e permitiu que ele a conduzisse ao pátio coberto. Haviam convidado cerca de vinte amigos para a cerimônia, realizada às seis da tarde, e todos compareceram para saudar o novo casal.

Pouco depois, Draco desculpou-se e foi conversar com um senhor que se encontrava na varanda. Logo em seguida os garçons começaram a servir drinques e hors d'oeuvres, bem como champanhe.

Hermione ficou surpresa. De fato, Draco pensara em tudo; a cerimônia estivera perfeita e o mesmo acon tecia com a recepção. Durante toda a semana ela se oferecera para ajudá-lo, e durante toda a semana ele sugerira que ficasse tranqüila porque estava tudo sob controle.

Hermione teria ficado tranqüila se não o ouvisse re petir: "Nosso casamento será perfeito, até nos me nores detalhes" quando ambos sabiam que tudo não passava de uma farsa. No entanto, suspeitava que Draco andava injetando nele algo mais pessoal. Como aquele beijo. E o pensamento atormentou-a durante toda a semana.

Desejou ter tido a oportunidade de estabelecer onde cada um dormiria, mas infelizmente, quando cruzava com Draco, ele sempre tinha coisas urgentes a providenciar. Agora, em poucas horas teria de de cidir isso.

— Qual é o problema? Você está com cara de quem acabou de se lembrar que deixou uma panela no fogo. — disse sorrindo Luna Lovegood. — Será que a responsabilidade do passo que acaba de dar já começa a pesar?

— Não imagina quanto.

Luna era intuitiva demais para a paz de espírito de Hermione, que sentiu-se mal por precisar esconder a verdadeira razão daquele casamento.

— O pior já passou, amiga. É hora de relaxar e se divertir. Isso parece estar delicioso — comentou Luna, pegando um salgadinho da bandeja que o garçom ofereceu.

Relaxar? Era fácil dizer, pensou Hermione. Passar a noite sozinha com Draco não era bem sua idéia de relaxamento. Desde quando haviam decidido se ca sar, vinha-o observando atentamente. Cada vez mais se dava conta de quanto era atraente, e como estava suscetível a seu charme esmagador.

Tudo se tornara tão confuso... Convivera com Draco por vários anos e, tirando a paixão que sentira na adolescência, jamais pensara nele como homem. No entanto, ultimamente, não conseguia tirá-lo da ca beça. Em especial naquele instante, em que o via atraente como nunca naquele smocking.

Lembrava-lhe o beijo, percebia-lhe a virilidade perturbadora e começava a se perguntar se, vivendo sob o mesmo teto, conseguiria manter os limites da amizade. Tinha medo de que o relacionamento se tornasse mais pessoal, mais sensual. Estava deter minada a evitar tudo o que pudesse arruinar aquela amizade perfeita.

Tentava consolasse. Se aquela forte atração fosse causada pela reação química de seu corpo, na certa desapareceria quando tudo voltasse ao normal, após o bebê nascer.

Decisão tomada, Hermione relaxou e sorriu para Luna.

— Draco fez um excelente trabalho, não acha?

— Especialmente levando-se em conta a rapidez com que tudo aconteceu. Posso dizer uma coisa?

— Claro...

— Cliff me matará se souber que comentei com você, mas há boatos circulando sobre vocês dois. An dam dizendo que Draco é o pai do bebê, e sei que é mentira.

— Disso eu já sabia. O que mais?

— Andam dizendo também que ele se casou com você para ajudá-la a manter o emprego.

Hermione pegou um drinque para tentar disfarçar o corado do rosto.

— Isso é um absurdo. — disse.

— Também acho. Mas, como tudo aconteceu exa tamente após Liz McCutcheon ter entrado em ação, as pessoas estranharam. Mas sei que existe algo mais. É preciso ser cego, surdo e mudo para não perceber que Draco a adora.

— Espero que o casamento não estrague isso. — murmurou Hermione em voz baixa.

— O que disse?

— Nada.

Ela desejava poder se abrir com Luna, confessar o verdadeiro motivo daquele casamento-relâmpago. Mas não podia. Havia feito um acordo com Draco, de manter as aparências, por causa da ameaça de Doug. Se precisassem ir ao tribunal, não queriam que ninguém ligasse a época do casamento à briga pela custódia. Para todos os efeitos, eram um casal feliz e apaixonado.

— É sem sombra de dúvida o casamento mais ro mântico que já presenciei — disse Luna, emocionada.

— Tão romântico quanto possível, já que a noiva está grávida de seis meses. — comentou Hermione, pas sando a mão pelo ventre.

— É exatamente isso que torna tudo tão român tico. Draco me faz lembrar um cavalheiro andante em sua armadura, lançando seu manto sobre a lama da opinião pública para proteger a mulher que ama das ameaças...

Hermione riu.

— Você deve andar lendo muitos romances ultimamente...

— E o que você esperava de uma professora de literatura?

— Acho que está na hora de alguém pensar em transferi-la para a área de biologia. O cheiro do formol acabaria com essas estrelinhas em seus olhos.

— Falo sério. Draco realmente a ama. Tem cons ciência da própria sorte, minha amiga?

— Sorte? Sorte de quem? — perguntou Draco, pas sando o braço pela cintura cada vez mais larga da esposa.

— De Hermione, ora! E de quem mais seria? — res pondeu Luna.

— Você diz isso porque eu não quis me casar na Capela do Amor,em Las Vegas?

— Você o quê? — indagou Hermione, encarando-o. Não conseguiu conter o riso.

— Você sabe... Nos grandes hotéis de Las Vegas há sempre um juiz de paz de plantão pronto para realizar casamentos-relâmpagos. Ele aguarda os noivos em salas com rosas de néon na porta e cestos de flores de plástico, e com cadeiras de plástico em frente ao altar também de plástico. Creio que so mente o juiz não é de plástico...

— No nosso caso, a palavra "artificial" talvez seja mesmo a mais apropriada. — murmurou Hermione.

Luna fitou-a com ar intrigado.

— O quê? — perguntou.  
>Hermione fez força para sorrir.<p>

— Não foi nada. Desculpe. Deve ser o cansaço. Tem sido uma semana estressante. Mas veja, o jan tar vai ser servido. Vamos entrar?

Enquanto Draco a conduzia à sala de jantar, Hermione sentia-se estranhamente abalada. A presença da quele homem desencadeava-lhe reações intensas.

Mais uma vez tentou se convencer de que eram cau sadas pelos hormônios. Em três meses na certa se livraria do problema.

Essa era a boa notícia. A má notícia era temer que, naqueles três meses, a atração que sentia por Draco fugisse a seu controle.

Descalça e grávida.

Draco observava Hermione, em pé à porta da varanda, despedindo-se dos Lovegood. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Horas atrás tirara o paletó e arregaçara as mangas da camisa até os cotovelos. Ela tirara os sapatos e estava ali, encostada ao parapeito da va randa, esfregando o pé direito envolto na meia trans parente. Com os olhos estreitados, Draco estudava-lhe cada um dos movimentos. Hermione nem sequer ima ginava quanto estava sensual.

— Vamos, Luna. Já está ficando tarde. — Brad Lovegood puxou a esposa pelo braço em direção à saída. — Fomos os primeiros a chegar e os últimos a sair. Mais cinco minutos e entraremos para o Guinness pela mais longa permanência numa festa.

— Não precisam ir tão cedo... — disse Hermione.  
>Draco lançou-lhe um olhar enviesado. Podia jurar que havia um tom de desespero em sua voz. Luna sorriu para o marido, deixando-lhe a decisão.<p>

— Venha, querida. Eles acabaram de se casar e desejam ficar sozinhos. Você encontrará Hermione todos os dias, na escola. Aí então poderão colocar os assuntos em dia.

Luna abraçou a noiva e beijou Draco no rosto.

— Desejo-lhes muitos anos de felicidade. Boa noi te, sr. e sra. Malfoy.

— Boa noite — disseram os dois, em uníssono.

Após a partida dos Lovegood, Hermione fechou a pesada porta de madeira e recostou-se nela.

— O que há? — indagou Draco ao ver uma ex pressão preocupada naqueles imensos olhos castanhos.

— Não gosto de enganar essas pessoas. Ficaremos juntos apenas alguns meses, e não anos. E quanto à felicidade...

— Não precisamos ser infelizes, não acha? E tenho certeza de que vamos nos divertir bastante enquanto estivermos casados. — disse Draco, irritado.

— Vamos nos divertir? Como assim? — indagou Hermione, cheia de suspeita.

— Esqueça. Não vamos nos divertir. Esta é a casa dos horrores, onde existe apenas sofrimento. Como posso ter sido tão tolo a ponto de imaginar que dois amigos poderiam conviver normalmente?

Hermione sorriu, meio sem graça, e olhou em direção à sala, onde estavam os presentes que haviam recebido.

— Sinto-me uma impostora. Não tenho coragem nem de abrir aqueles presentes.

— Mas precisará ter. As pessoas esperam nossos agradecimentos. E não se pode fazer isso de maneira genérica. Temos de agradecer pelo faqueiro ou por qualquer outra coisa que nos tenha sido enviada.

— Tem razão. Mas, se não se importa, eu gostaria de fazer isso amanhã. Boa noite.

— Aonde você pensa que vai?

— Para casa.

— Esta é a sua casa — disse ele, mantendo os braços abertos.

— Prefiro ir para a casa de hóspedes. Detestaria invadir sua privacidade.

— Privacidade? Nada tenho a esconder.

— Só porque nos casamos, não significa que seremos obrigados a morar juntos. Minha casa é con fortável, bem-arrumada...

Draco colocou as mãos no bolso da calça e tentou controlar a irritação.

— Assim não vai dar certo.

— Por que não?

— É óbvio! Recém-casados vivendo em casas separadas?

— Ninguém saberá.

— Há sempre alguém que percebe esse tipo de coisa. Já pensou no que acontecerá se alguém ligar querendo falar com você?

— Você poderia fazer a gentileza de pedir para esperar um minuto e ir me chamar.

— Ei, o que há com você, Mione?

— Nada...

— Ah, é? Se não há nada que a preocupa, eu sou a lady Di. Por acaso está com medo de dormir co migo? Desculpe, não comigo, mas sob o mesmo teto?

— Não diga bobagens! Por que eu teria medo de você?

— Também não sei, só sei que está. Mas não se preocupe, você já está grávida.

— Engraçadinho.

— Se não está com medo de mim, então, o que é?

— Nada. Acontece que tudo o que eu tenho con tinua na casa de hóspedes, inclusive minhas roupas. Concordamos que nosso casamento duraria apenas alguns meses. Pareceu-me tolice trazer tudo para cá e depois levar de volta, quando nos separarmos...

— Mal acabamos de dizer "aceito" e você já fala em separação? Está agindo como se eu estivesse com alguma doença contagiosa!

— Desculpe. Não tive a intenção.

— Se alguém começar a suspeitar què este casamento não é real, vai ser muito embaraçoso para nós dois.

— Por favor, defina esse "real". — Hermione mordeu o lábio, os olhos repletos de dúvidas.

Jamais o fitara com outra coisa nos olhos além de confiança, e Draco não gostou do que viu.

— Primeiro vamos esclarecer uma coisa. Não sou como Doug, e jamais ocorreu-me tirar vantagem de você.

— Oh, Draco! — disse ela, aproximando-se. Pousou a mão sobre seu braço, pesarosa. — Desculpe se o ofendi. Não quis dizer isso. Sei melhor do que nin guém que não é como Doug. Não é de você que tenho medo, é de mim... — Quando percebeu o que dissera, Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Tem medo de quê?

— Não importa.

— Importa sim! Sou seu amigo e esta é sua casa pelo tempo que precisar ou desejar. Quero que se sinta segura e à vontade a meu lado.

— Sei disso e estou bem.

— Tão bem quanto um leão enjaulado. Mas, se isso faz com que se sinta melhor, o quarto de hós pedes está arrumado para você.

— Está?

— Sim, está.

Ao vê-la tão sonolenta, suave e sensual, tudo o que Draco desejou foi levá-la para sua cama. Mas não seria canalha a esse ponto.

Estava cansado de dormir sozinho e a queria, mas não se dera conta de como isso era forte até o momento em que Hermione ameaçara ir dormir na casa de hóspedes. Por um segundo, julgou perceber nos olhos castanhos algo mais do que simples amizade. Mas esse brilho logo em seguida foi substituído pelo medo.

Ele não suportava aquilo. Hesitara em pedir à empregada para arrumar o quarto de hóspedes, mas agora via que fizera a coisa certa. Jurara que não se casaria novamente, mas se casara. Apenas porque seu relacionamento com Hermione era diferente. Mas não se tratava de amor. Amor não existia.

— Então não se importa de dormir em quartos separados? — perguntou ela.

— Não.

— E aquela conversa sobre solidão? Sua cama vai continuar vazia.

— Aquilo foi papo furado.

— Tem certeza?

— Alguma vez já menti para você?

— Então, está bem. Ficarei no quarto de hóspedes.

— Venha. Vou ajudá-la a trazer suas coisas da casa de hóspedes. Pelo menos o que for usar esta noite.

Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés, os olhos brilhando.

— Quer se abaixar um pouco para eu poder lhe dar um beijo?

Sem tirar as mãos dos bolsos, ele se inclinou ape nas o suficiente para que aqueles lábios macios atin gissem seu rosto. Só esperava que ela não tivesse notado sua respiração acelerada. Não queria assus tá-la. Se cedesse aos impulsos, iria pegá-la nos bra ços e a beijaria. Endireitou o corpo e piscou.

— Vamos lá, sra. Malfoy. Vamos pegar seu pijama e sua escova de dentes.

Hermione levantou-se no meio da noite e desceu a escada. Não conseguia dormir. Casa diferente, cama diferente, cheiros diferentes e, principalmente, pen samentos perturbadores.

Foi até a cozinha e acendeu a luz. O restante da casa estava às escuras. Abriu a geladeira, pegou o leite e despejou um pouco na xícara. Após colocá-la no microondas, para esquentar, encostou-se no bar e ficou à espera, para desligar o forno antes que o bip soasse. Não queria que Draco acordasse.

Ele era a razão principal de sua insônia.

Quando a beijara, na cerimônia, ela percebeu que era desejada. Mas, apesar de Draco ser jovem, sau dável e de sangue quente, concordara com um re lacionamento platônico. Hermione podia imaginar quan to aquilo lhe custava. Na prática, ele abandonara os próprios sonhos por sua causa. Era um amigo de verdade. Só sendo louca perderia uma amizade como aquela. Gostaria de retribuir o grande favor que ele lhe fazia. Mas como?

— Algo errado, Mione? ,

Ela voltou-se com o coração em disparada.

— Draco?

— Não está conseguindo dormir?

— Onde você estava?

— Na sala.

Como ele estiva atrás do bar, Hermione só o via da cintura para cima. Mas aquele tórax nu foi su ficiente para fazer seu sangue fervilhar. Como se tivessem vontade própria, seus olhos fixaram-se na pelugem máscula do peito musculoso, para em se guida descer em direção ao abdome firme. Esperava sinceramente que ele estivesse vestido da cintura para baixo, porque não queria vê-lo nu. Estava ali por causa de um erro e não cometeria outro, ainda maior.

— Por que foi dormir no sofá? — indagou ela.

— Nossa cama... quero dizer, minha cama está cheia de arroz.

Seu olhar deslizou até a pinta que Hermione tinha sob o queixo. Ela desejou ter colocado o roupão sobre a camisola, e instintivamente endireitou os ombros.

— E arroz não foi tudo. Venha ver o que sua amiga Luna aprontou.

— Como sabe que foi ela?

— E quem mais poderia ser? Não percebeu como ela sumiu um tempão durante a festa?

— Sim, mas...

— Venha até o quarto. Vou lhe mostrar. — Hermione fechou os olhos, o rosto ardendo. Assim, se Draco estivesse nu, ela não o veria. — Relaxe, Mi. Estou de cuecas — disse ele, parecendo divertir-se com a situação. — Venha comigo. — Estendeu-lhe a mão enquanto Hermione respirava aliviada.

Ela hesitou um pouco. Se as coisas fossem dife rentes, estaria dormindo com ele. Sem que pudesse evitar, sentiu-se terrivelmente deprimida.

A suíte principal era enorme, e a cama, king-size. Havia armários em duas das paredes, duas cadeiras e uma mesa diante da janela, e ainda sobrava muito espaço. Hermione viu arroz espalhado por todo o quarto, inclusive sobre a cama. Tiras de papel crepom e balões de gás colorido cruzavam o teto de ponta a ponta.

— Luna deve ter tido um trabalhão para fazer isso... — comentou ela, meio sem graça, enquanto olhava em torno do aposento.

Hermione aproximou-se da cama para ver o estrago. Quando Mike chegou perto, sentiu seu calor trasnpassar o tecido da camisola.

— Estou surpreso por ela ter se esquecido de pren der sinos sob o colchão. — brincou ele.

— Sinos? Para quê? — Hermione fitou-o, indagadora, mas corou violentamente ao entender a piada. — Quer dizer, se nós...

— Isso mesmo. — Mike tinha a voz rouca.

— Acho que precisamos conversar sobre algo.

— Era por isso que estava esquentando leite a essa hora da madrugada? O que terá de tão urgente para me dizer?

— Queria que soubesse que, se desejar sair com outras mulheres, ou trazê-las para casa... — fez um gesto com a cabeça em direção à cama — ... eu nada tenho contra.

JuhAlves: Que bom que você esta gostando, aqui estão mais dois capítulos. Espero que goste. Bjusss


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO V

Draco não pôde acreditar no que aca bara de ouvir.

— O quê? Será que escutei direito?

— Eu disse que entenderei se estiver interessado em alguma mulher e desejar sair com ela.

— Droga, Hermione! Sou um homem casado e não pretendo trair minha esposa.

— Não seria traição, uma vez que estou concor dando. Você é jovem, cheio de vida... Não seria justo se ficasse preso a mim. Estou tentando apenas ser sensata.

— Confesso que estou pasmo. Como pode sugerir que eu saia com outras mulheres?

— E por que não? Este não é um casamento tradicional.

— Não, mas moramos numa tradicional cidade do interior, com valores e comportamentos igual mente tradicionais. Veja na escola, por exemplo. Condenam até professores que tenham casos amorosos, mesmo sendo solteiros! Você, mais do que ninguém, conhece o caos que uma situação dessa pode gerar. Na certa todos iriam me criticar! Pobrezinha da Hermione, sozinha em casa com aquele barrigão, e o marido circulando com outra... Que loucura! — Draco balançou a cabeça.

A mágoa refletia-se nos olhos de Hermione, que os abaixou e cruzou as mãos sobre os joelhos.

— Não fale assim. Está me magoando.

— Lamento, mas estou perdendo a paciência com essa história. Não quero nem pensar no que Liz McCutcheon diria se me visse com outra mulher.

— Tente ser discreto, ora.

— A chance de conseguir esconder algo assim é uma em um milhão.

Draco já tinha vivido quase tudo na vida, mas isso... Ouvir a esposa sugerir que saísse com outras era demais. Ainda mais chocante era dar-se conta de que, para ele, não existia ninguém além da linda grávida à sua frente. Talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecido.

Sentou-se ao lado dela, mais calmo, e a fitou.

— Se eu fosse pego tendo um caso, Doug faria a festa. Iria massacrar você com ameaças. Já pensou no que aconteceria com suas chances de obter a custódia do bebê? Foi justamente por isso que nos casamos, lembra-se?

Hermione suspirou e disse, num tom cansado:

— Quando fiz a sugestão que você achou tão ab surda, pensava em mim e no bebê. Tenho medo que acabe se aborrecendo com a situação e não quero perder sua amizade. — Abaixou a cabeça, fazendo o cabelo cair no rosto como uma sedosa cortina.

— Alguma vez menti para você?

— Não que eu me lembre...

— Pois é. Não costumo mentir nem esconder coi sas de meus amigos. Se eu precisar de uma mulher, você será a primeira a saber. Certo?

— Certo.

— Que tal colocar um pouco de chocolate naquele leite quente?

Draco sorriu, um sorriso atraente. A frieza que ela vira em seus olhos momentos atrás desaparecera.

— Boa idéia. Quer um pouco? É bom para relaxar.

— Aceito.

Hermione o fitou e sorriu. Sua beleza angelical aqueceu cada pedacinho do coração masculino. O que sentia por ela era mais do que amizade. Mas não ousaria confessar isso, porque provavelmente ela sumiria. Jamais mentira a ela, mas precisava esconder-lhe isso.

Eles só retornariam à escola em agosto, para o reinicio das aulas. A demissão de Hermione fora esque cida após o casamento, que completava um mês e meio.

Os dois tinham estabelecido uma confortável ro tina. Draco era o companheiro perfeito de sempre, atento, divertido e surpreendentemente bem orga nizado. Ela não poderia querer mais.

No entanto, no que se referia à parte emocional, não podia dizer o mesmo. Lógico que dividir a casa com Draco gerava um certo grau de intimidade. Não conseguiam evitar algumas situações bastante cons trangedoras. Lavavam a roupa juntos e desempe nhavam uma intricada coreografia na cozinha ao preparar o almoço e o jantar. Risos e pequenos de sentendimentos faziam parte do dia-a-dia. Hermione co meçava a achar impossível ignorar a maneira como seu coração se acelerava toda vez que o marido en trava em casa, e a angústia que sentia sempre que ele se atrasava.

Estava ciente de que tais reações estavam longe de ser creditadas apenas à amizade. Na verdade, encontravam-se perigosamente próximas à atração que uma mulher sentia pelo homem que amava. O que seria dela quando precisasse deixá-lo, após o nascimento do bebê? O pensamento a aterrorizava.

Naquele momento Hermione aguardava pela médica, que viria fazer-lhe o exame de ultra-sonografia. Dei tada, olhou para o lençol sobre a barriga e sorriu.

— Pareço uma montanha coberta com um lençol.  
>Draco caiu na risada.<p>

— Uma montanha bastante atraente, devo confessar... — declarou ele, e os lábios sensuais curvaram-se num sorriso tentador.

O coração de Hermione agitou-se. A cada dia ficava mais afeita aos encantos daquele homem.

— Tenho espelho, seu mentiroso. Sei que estou gorda e feia.

— Essa é boa! Se discordo, você me chama de mentiroso, diz que preciso de óculos. Se concordo, quer me esganar.

— Será que fiquei assim tão irritante? — pergun tou ela, temendo estar exagerando, pressionando-o demais. — Ouça, você não precisava ter me acom panhado. Essas visitas ao médico são bem maçantes.

— Estou aqui porque quero. E saiba que seu corpo está perfeito para uma grávida que vai dar à luz em menos de dois meses. Está saudável, bem disposta e muito bonita, se me permite dizer.

— Oh, como eu gostaria que fosse verdade... — resmungou ela.

Nesse instante a médica entrou na sala de exames.

— Sr. e sra. Malfoy, meu nome é Stephanie Daniels. Estão prontos?

— Sim. — respondeu Hermione.

— A luz será apagada para melhorar a imagem. Tirarei algumas fotografias, mas não usarei luz para não atrapalhar sua visão do bebê. — comunicou ela, dirigindo-se a Draco.

Hermione não pôde deixar de notar que a médica agia como se ele fosse o pai do bebê. Achou interessante deixar as coisas como estavam. Não havia necessi dade de corrigi-la.

A sala ficou às escuras. A única claridade vinha do monitor. Hermione observou a expressão de Draco.

— O barulho que estão ouvindo é do aparelho. — explicou a médica ao pegar um pequeno tubo. — Você agora vai sentir um frio na barriga, literalmente. - Aplicou o gel. — Agora vou pressionar o sonar contra sua barriga. Não vai doer. Preciso encontrar a melhor posição. — Stephanie sorriu e tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho.

Com a barriga parcialmente exposta, Hermione ficou grata por as luzes estarem apagadas. Quando vol tou-se para Draco, notou que ele tinha os olhos fixos na tela do monitor, totalmente fascinado com o que via.

— Incrível! Há de fato uma pessoinha aí dentro!

— Não esperava que eu estivesse assim tão gorda por nada, não é? — Hermione sorriu.

Stephanie moveu o sonar, e ouviu-se um clique quando ela tirou uma foto do bebê. Explicou que o feto estava no tamanho exato para o tempo de ges tação. O coraçãozinho parecia bem, os órgãos inter nos tinham um tamanho apropriado, pés e mãos perfeitos.

A médica examinava atentamente a tela.

— Querem saber o sexo? — indagou.

— Não — disse Draco.

— Sim. — respondeu Hermione. — Quero saber se devo comprar roupinhas azuis ou cor-de-rosa.

Draco apertou-lhe a mão.

— A escolha é sua. — disse. Hermione voltou-se para a médica.

— Sim, nós queremos saber.

— Devo advertir que não é cem por cento confiá vel. Além disso, a posição da criança não é das me lhores. Não me culpem se houver algum engano...

— E qual é seu palpite, doutora? Menino ou menina?

— Menino.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. Um menino! Não sabia por quê, mas era exatamente o que queria ouvir. Olhou para Draco, esperando-lhe a reação. Ele não se manifestou.

— O que houve? Não era o que esperava? — indagou.

— Não foi nada. Esqueça. — Draco balançou le vemente a cabeça.

— Conheço você, Malfoy. Diga logo o que há.  
>Ele sorriu.<p>

— Tolice minha. Eu esperava que fosse uma garotinha parecida com você.

Os olhos de Hermione umedeceram.

— Essa foi a coisa mais doce que você me disse.

— Se eu fosse você, não sairia de perto dele. — comentou a médica, sorrindo de modo radiante.

Hermione não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Não poderia mantê-lo para sempre junto de si. Se o fi zesse, perderia sua amizade. Sentiu um nó formar-se na garganta. Não contava com esses sentimentos perturbadores.

Suspirou. Pelo menos não haviam tido notícias de Doug. Talvez ele tivesse decidido que a criança não valeria o sacrifício. Esperou de coração que es tivesse certa. Jamais o deixaria aproximar-se de seu filho.

Se tudo corresse bem, assim que o garotinho che gasse, eles se separariam discretamente. Não have ria trauma emocional para o bebê, que seria muito pequeno para entender o que se passava, e ela pre servaria a amizade de Draco. Tudo transcorreria con forme o planejado.

— Mais dois meses... — sussurrou.

No caminho de volta para casa, Draco observava Hermione, que, distraída, olhava a rua através da janela do carro. Como conseguia ficar tão calma quando carregava um ser humano dentro de si? Era uma enorme responsabilidade.

— O ar-condicionado está muito frio? — indagou ele, ajustando o controle.

— Para mim está ótimo.

— Sente-se bem? Parece um pouco cansada.

— Não mais do que de costume. — Hermione respon deu, encolhendo os ombros com indiferença.

— A médica disse que o bebê já está formado, e que a partir de agora vai ganhar peso. Você tem se alimentado bem?

— Creio que sim. — disse ela, olhando para a barriga.

— Mas a dra. Daniels falou...

— Ouça, qual é o problema? Ela garantiu que está tudo bem. Você está me deixando zonza com tantas perguntas!

Draco balançou a cabeça, pensativo. Como explicar o que sentia?

— Acho que pela primeira vez a coisa me assaltou. Fiquei impressionado com o que vi.

Hermione sorriu suavemente.

— O fato de existir uma pessoazinha aqui dentro querendo sair o impressiona tanto? — brincou.

— É.

— Mas você já o sentiu se mexer. Ele é real!

— Sei, mas aquela movimentação toda...

— Movimentação? Quando esse sujeito decide se mexer aqui dentro, mais parece um terremoto!

— Isso é bom. Significa que é forte e sadio.  
>Hermione cruzou as mãos sobre a barriga e o estudou por um momento.<p>

— Aí está um Draco Malfoy que eu não conhecia. Quem diria que uma simples ultra-sonografia o aba laria tanto?

— Pode rir, se desejar. Pois foi a primeira vez que tive uma experiência tão... marcante. Foi... — ele ten tou encontrar a palavra certa — ... assustador.

— Tem razão. É mesmo assustador.

— Desde o início ele se tornou real para você, não foi? Afinal, não precisava tê-lo. Havia outra al ternativa, muito mais cômoda.

Hermione assumiu uma expressão séria.

— Está enganado. Jamais penseiem alternativas. Euprecisava tê-lo.

Ao chegar em casa, Draco desligou o motor do carro e se voltou para ela.

— Preciso cumprimentá-la, Mione. Eu a admiro muito. Vai ter um trabalhão com o bebê.Mamadeiras, fraldas, adivinhar o que ele está sentindo. E vai ter que fazer tudo isso sozinha...

— Sim... E daí?

— Eu gostaria...

— Você é meu amigo, o único verdadeiro amigo que tenho. É para não estragar isso é que pretendo me mudar até setembro. Pretendo criar meu filho sozinha.

Draco agarrou a direção com força, sem saber di reito o que sentia. "Raiva" era a emoção mais pró xima. Hermione nada fizera além de lembrá-lo de que tinham um acordo. E não podia queixar-se, porque a idéia fora sua.

Mas agora tudo mudara e ele já não tinha mais certeza de que cumpriria aquele acordo. Quase con fessou-lhe isso, mas a expressão da esposa o fez recuar. Ela não queria ouvir mais nada, e ele achou melhor respeitá-la.

— Mas eu poderei visitá-la de vez em quando, não é?

— Claro. Tenho certeza de que o pequeno Sam vai exigir muitas visitas.

— Vai chama-lo de Sam?  
>Hermione assentiu.<p>

— É um nome forte, e quero que ele seja forte como o tio Draco.

Ele tentou adivinhar que conversa era aquela de "tio" Draco. Será que Hermione desejava impor alguma distância?

Quando a viu querer soltar o cinto de segurança, apressou-seem ajudá-la. Nãoera hora de discutir aquela questão. Vira com seus próprios olhos que o bem-estar da mãe e do bebê estavam relacionados e nada faria para perturbá-la. Aguardaria uma oportunidade melhor para conversar. Mas, fosse como fosse, de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: seria o mo mento de colocar as cartas na mesa.

A campainha tocou após o jantar. Hermione e Draco jogavam cartas.

— Deixe que eu atendo. - Ela se levantou e espreguiçou-se, ainda com as cartas na mão. — Preciso me mexer um pouco.

— Largue as cartas aí. — sugeriu Draco.

— Nada disso, Malfoy. Está querendo ver meu jogo?

— Eu? Sabe bem que eu não sou disso.  
>Ignorando-o, ela foi abrir a porta. Estava descalça e o chão pareceu-lhe gelado. Através do vidro da porta, avistava-se a silhueta de uma mulher.<p>

— Pois não? — disse, abrindo a porta.  
>Deparou com uma loira atraente, que trazia um envelope na mão.<p>

— Você é Hermione Granger?

— Isso mesmo.

— Vim trazer-lhe isso. Preciso que me assine este recibo.

Hermione pegou o envelope e assinou o recibo. A loira agradeceu e afastou-se.

O que seria? Hermione tentou adivinhar. Fechou a porta e virou o envelope. No remetente estava es crito Burns, Banks, Boyle e Smith Advogados As sociados, o que fez formar-se um nó em sua gar ganta. Abriu o envelope e tirou os papéis de dentro dele, tensa.

Doug cumprira sua promessa.

— Quem era? — perguntou Draco da outra sala.

Ela não conseguiu responder. O terror travou-lhe a voz.

— Hermione? — No momento seguinte, Draco estava a seu lado. — O que houve? Está branca como cera. — Draco notou-lhe as mãos trêmulas ao entregar-lhe os papéis. — São de Doug. Ele está pedindo a cus todia do bebê — comunicou após ler rapidamente.

— Maldito! Não permitirei que vença. Lutarei con tra ele com todas as armas que possuo. — Olhou para Draco. — E que armas possuo?

— Quando falei com o advogado, fui aconselhado a não tomar nenhuma atitude, a esperar. Ele tem certeza de que Hammond está blefando.

— Não posso confiar nisso — constatou Hermione, olhando para os papéis. — Preciso fazer algo... e sem perda de tempo.

Uma dor intensa percorreu-lhe o abdome. Ela ge meu e se curvou.

— O que houve? — perguntou Draco, apavorado, e correu para acudi-la.

— Não sei... Deve ser uma contração — disse ela, tentando respirar.

— O bebê já vai nascer?

— É muito cedo.

— Consegue caminhar?

— Sim... - A dor diminuiu e ela endireitou o corpo.  
>Draco conduziu-a ao sofá e a fez deitar-se, com almofadas sob a nuca. Jogou as cartas no chão e sentou-se na mesinha de centro, encarando-a, preocupado.<p>

O ventre de Hermione distendeu-se novamente e ela gritou de dor.

— Aí vem outra!

— São contrações? Se forem, precisamos marcar o intervalo entre uma e outra? O que posso fazer? — perguntou ele, desesperado.

Pela segunda vez em menos de dez minutos, Hermione temeu pela segurança do bebê. Sabia que já estava formado, mas seu corpinho ainda precisava de tempo para se fortificar. Era cedo para nascer.

Sem poder evitar, seus olhos encheram-se de lá grimas. A sala começou a girar.

— Se algo acontecer ao meu filho...

— Ele vai ficar bem, Mi.— tranqüilizou Draco, segurando-lhe as mãos. — Respire fundo.

— E se eu estiver entrando em trabalho de parto? E se Sam nascer antes do tempo? Estou com medo de que algo dê errado...

— Ainda não é hora. Você está estressada por causa daquele maldito canalha... — Inter rompeu o que ia dizendo, mas em seguida con tinuou: — Precisa apenas se acalmar, e nada de mal acontecerá.

— Doug esta planejando ficar com meu filho e não sei o que fazer para impedi-lo.

— Deixe Hammond comigo. Pense apenas em você e no bebê. Pretendo derrotá-lo com suas próprias armas.

— Será uma batalha judicial. Ele está acostumado a isso.

Embora ainda em pânico, Hermione sentiu que as do res diminuíam. Começou a sentir-se ligeiramente melhor. Talvez Draco estivesse certo, e tudo não pas sasse de uma reação ao choque que recebera.

— Processos desse tipo são arquivados todos os dias. Vá por mim, Mione. Está se preocupando à toa.

— Se eu acreditasse que Doug está realmente preocupado com o bebê, não seria tão doloroso. Mas sei que seu único interesse é a sociedade no escri tório. O que será de mim e do Sam se ele vencer?

Outra contração fez com que Hermione apertasse com força a mão de Draco.

— Mais uma? — perguntou ele.

— Esta não foi tão forte.

— Procure relaxar.

— Não consigo. Não enquanto souber que Doug está tentando me tirar o bebê.

— Confieem mim. Estoulhe dizendo que ele nun ca vai tirar esta criança de você. — A voz de Draco soou dura como granito.

Hermione assustou-se com sua expressão ameaçadora. No entanto, o que mais a apavorou foi a vontade de vê-lo liquidar Doug.

Sentia-se culpada por usá-lo daquela forma. Mas então lembrou-se de que a idéia do casamento par tira dele. Isso, porém, não lhe dava o direito de abusar.

— Se me der o número do telefone de seu advo gado, ligarei para ele e cuidarei pessoalmente do assunto.

— Pode esquecer isso!

— Por quê?

— Você está muito emotiva. Não tem condições de falar com ninguém.

Não era desse modo que Draco costumava agir. Ele agora tentava tirá-la da jogada. As coisas entre os dois de fato estavam mudadas. Amigos conversam e enfrentavam juntos os problemas.

Suas únicas alternativas eram assumir inteira responsabilidade pela situação, rompendo o acordo e arriscando-se a perder o bebê para Doug, ou deixar que Draco cuidasse de tudo, perdendo o melhor amigo que tivera na vida.

De todo modo, talvez houvesse outra saída, pensou ela, sentando-se no sofá.

— Se você não deixar que eu cuide disso, nosso trato estará desfeito.

N/a: Oi.

RaposoGabriela: Oi, aqui ta mais um cap. To tentando atualizar todo dia, mas a internet do meu computador não copera. Espero que goste da fic. Bjzzzz


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VI

Draco fitou-a, atônito. — Mas do que é que está falando?

— Nós nos casamos por vários motivos, e o mais importante deles era fazer frente às ameaças de Doug juntos.

— Sim, e daí?

— E daí? Você está querendo me excluir e fazer tudo sozinho!

— Só estou tentando protegê-la.

— Mas não é necessário. Sei cuidar de mim.

— Estou vendo... — Draco passou a mão no cabelo e em seguida encarou-a. — Desculpe. Não estou aqui para julgá-la.

— Você está certo. Errei sozinha e sozinha vou tentar corrigir meu erro. Não o quero envolvido nisso mais do que já está. E tem mais: vou voltar para a casa de hóspedes.

— Isso é loucura. Não posso ficar de braços cruza dos, vendo-a lutar sozinha contra aquele canalha. Doug Hammond é advogado, e dos mais espertos. Você não terá a menor chance de vencê-lo num tribunal.

—Isso nós veremos. Devo-lhe muitos favores, Draco, e mesmo que viva cem anos jamais conseguirei retribuir o que fez por mim. Casou-se comigo, devolveu-me o emprego e está disposto a dar um nome a meu filho. — Hermione deu um longo suspiro, ganhan do fôlego para prosseguir: — No entanto, ser meu marido não lhe dá o direito de mudar as regras do jogo. As decisões sobre minha vida e a do bebê ainda são minhas.

Ao ouvir aquela explicação, Draco engoliu em seco, tentando afastar a angústia que vinha do fundo da alma. Seus olhos estavam fixos na aliança de casado, símbolo de sua união com Hermione. Depois a observou. Naquele instante, ela parecia tão frágil e bela... Uma boneca de porcelana, com enormes olhos castanhos ator mentados. Mas continuava cheia de determinação.

Era de fato a mulher mais forte e decidida que conhecera. Sabia que ela se sairia bem. Porém não queria vê-la partir, e seria exatamente o que acon teceria se não cedesse. Sequer podia imaginar a vida sem ela.

— Está bem, você venceu. Vou lhe dar o cartão do advogado.

— Obrigada. Poderia entregá-lo agora? Eu gosta ria de resolver isso quanto antes.

— Claro. Está em cima na escrivaninha. Mas an tes de apanhá-lo eu gostaria de fazer um trato: você se entende com o advogado e prometo não interferir, mas também não quero mais ouvi-la falar em mu dar-se. Combinado? — Quando Hermione assentiu, ele estendeu a mão. — Então, toque aqui.

— Tocado! — exclamou ela, batendo a palma da mão contra a dele.

A Draco não passou despercebido um leve rubor, e ele concluiu que a situação a fizera lembrar-se do outro acordo, firmado naquele mesmo sofá. Naquela ocasião ele a beijara, e naquele momento gostaria de fazer o mesmo. Mas temia que dessa vez fosse mais do que um leve toque de lábios. Então, ela o acusaria de insistir em mudar as regras do jogo e sairia dali mais depressa do que um raio.

Draco subiu ao quarto, frustrado. Queria cuidar de Doug Hammond pessoalmente, e poucas coisas na vida lhe trariam mais satisfação. Mas, pelo bem de Hermione, precisava recuar. Ela temia que as con seqüências de uma possível ação legal afetasse o emprego e a reputação do amigo. Tolice. Que se da nasse o mundo. Permaneceria ao lado dela, para o que desse e viesse.

Oh, como gostaria de conseguir convencê-la de que gostava de tê-la em sua vida, que também queria estar presente na dela! Isso era mais importante do que qualquer problema que Doug pudesse causar. Protegê-la era sua prioridade, mas isso o colocava num beco sem saída. Seu maior receio era que uma pesada batalha judicial pela custódia a destruísse, enquanto ele seria obrigado a ficar sentado, obser vando. No entanto, se tentasse interferir, tinha cer teza de que Hermione desapareceria de sua vida.

No entanto, ao pegar o cartão, decidido a entre gá-lo, uma idéia luminosa atravessou-lhe a mente. Talvez houvesse uma forma de protegê-la.

Ligou para o amigo. A recepcionista atendeu:

— Sargent, McCarthy e Harrison.

— Tina? É Draco Malfoy.

— Olá, sr. Malfoy. Há quanto tempo! Como está?

— Bem, obrigado. Tim está?

Seu tom devia tê-la alertado de que o assunto sera sério, porque a recepcionista imediatamente mu dou de atitude.

— Sim... Um momento, vou colocá-lo na linha.

Logo em seguida, Draco ouviu a voz do amigo:

— Oi, companheiro. O que houve?

Naquele instante, Hermione perguntou, do pé da escada:

— Por que está demorando tanto?

— Aguarde um pouco, Tim. - Ele colocou a mão no bocal e gritou: — Não consigo encontrar o cartão! Sei que está aqui, em algum lugar. Desço já! — Voltou a falar ao telefone: — Não tenho tempo para explicações. Apenas escute.

— Diga, garoto.

— Lembra-se quando lhe contei sobre a mulher que enfrentaria uma batalha judicial pela custódia do bebê que está esperando?

— Sim, eu me lembro.

— O pai já entrou com o processo e ela vai tele fonar para você. Tente tranqüilizá-la. Está passando por uma fase crítica e não deve se aborrecer. Ligo mais tarde para saber o que conversaram. Entendeu?

— Claro. Deixe comigo.

— Obrigado, Tim. Fico lhe devendo essa. — Ele desligou e escreveu o número do telefone do advo gado num pedaço de papel.

Temia ter ido longe demais, ligando para o advo gado, e não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se Hermione soubesse disso. Mas os fins não justificam os meios? Com um pouco de sorte, ela jamais descobriria.

Hermione deliciava-se com o toque morno e seguro da mão de Draco enquanto ele a conduzia à mesa da lanchonete. Tinham terminado o curso preparatório para futuros pais e ele sugerira que fossem celebrar tomando sorvete. Em duas semanas, Hermione desco briria se realmente a técnica do sopro funcionava.

Desejava que o parto fosse natural, sem drogas que pudessem causar danos ao bebê, mas, após ter visto o filme daquela noite, já não tinha mais tanta certeza. Pararam diante da mesa e Hermione se pôs a calcular o espaço entre o tampo e o assento.

— Acho que não vou caber aí.

Draco puxou outra cadeira e colocou-a bem longe da mesa, para que ela se sentasse.

— Pronto. Garanto que agora você caberá.

— Oh, Draco, não sei o que seria de mim sem você! — exclamou ela, rindo e brincando.

Após os pedidos, ele alcançou-lhe a mão e começou a acariciá-la. O toque lhe causava arrepios. Não era lindo? Estava gorda feito uma baleia, mal cabia numa cadeira e ainda assim sentia-se atraída por ele. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, poderia ju rar que ele sentia a mesma coisa.

— Por que está me olhando desse jeito? — indagou Draco.

— Que jeito?

Hermione moveu-se, inquieta. Será que ele conseguia adivinhar seus pensamentos? Saberia quanto se sen tia atraída?

— Desse jeito engraçado. O que há? Está apavorada?

— Um pouco...

Mas não apenas pelos motivos que ele certamente imaginava. Na verdade, Hermione tinha pavor de de monstrar aquilo que começava a perceber. A atração que sentia por Draco nada tinha a ver com os ombros largos e o porte atlético. Menos ainda com a questão hormonal. E entre precisar sufocar aquela atração e perder sua amizade escolheria a primeira alter nativa. Estava grata por tê-lo como o amigo com quem sempre poderia contar.

— Tudo vai dar certo. Esse parto vai ser tranqüilo.

— Espero que sim. Queria que minha mãe esti vesse aqui.

Ele esboçou um sorriso, e com ternura segurou-lhe a mão.

— Você não estará sozinha. Vou ficar a seu lado.

— Obrigada.

Hermione gostaria de encontrar palavras para agra decer. Naquele momento, tentou adivinhar em que pé estava a batalha pela custódia. Ainda não tivera notícias do advogado.

— Tom Sargent ainda não falou comigo. Acha que é um bom sinal?

Draco bebia água e pousou o copo antes de responder:

— Não ter notícias é ter boas notícias... Não é o que dizem?

A garçonete chegou com os dois sorvetes.

— Seja como for, achei-o um pouco vago. Disse que ligaria quando tivesse um plano formulado.

— Se eu fosse você, esqueceria o assunto até que a necessidade surja. Se é que vai surgir. — Draco pegou a colher e começou a saborear o doce.

— Faz três semanas que falei com ele. Tem mesmo certeza de que é competente? Parece ter dificuldade em decidir o que fazer. Não entendo muito do as sunto, mas se esse advogado tivesse planejado a in vasão da Europa na Segunda Guerra Mundial, atualmente todos estaríamos falando alemão.

— Não exagere. Ele está se preparando para com bater Doug, pesquisando casos semelhantes...

— Não acredito que tenha muito o que pesquisar. Devem ser raros os casos em que um pai processa a mãe de seu filho ainda por nascer.

— Tem razão, mas conheço Tim desde os tempos de escola. É um dos advogados mais brilhantes que temos por aqui. Não se preocupe, ele não deixará nosso pequeno Sam na mão. — disse ele, apontando a colher para a barriga volumosa.

— Tomara.

Hermione se deu conta de que mal tocara no sorvete, e que Draco quase acabara o dele. Estava sem apetite.

— Você parece cansada. Quer ir para casa?

— Sim.

Por volta das duas da madrugada, Hermione acordou com dor nas costas. Ao sentar-se na cama, sentiu o desconforto espalhar-se, como se tivesse um cinto de aço em torno do abdome. Felizmente, a dor foi embora depressa, deixando-a excitada e assustada ao mesmo tempo. Talvez sua hora tivesse chegado.

— Se for assim, não deve ser tão mal — disse, procurando tranqüilizar-se.

Acendeu a luz do abajur, marcou a hora e esperou. Cinco minutos depois, outra contração. Na última consulta com a médica, lembrara-se de perguntar quando reconheceria a hora de ir para o hospital.

— Quando os intervalos entre uma contração e outra forem de cinco minutos.

"Devo esperar por mais uma?", perguntou-se. "Uma será suficiente? O que vou fazer? Bem, Draco deve saber."

Vestiu o roupão e desceu. Parou diante da porta do quarto e bateu.

— Draco? — chamou. Tornou a bater e não obteve resposta. Entrou. — Draco, acorde. — O ventilador de teto era barulhento e uma brisa fria a deixou arrepiada. Não sabia se de frio ou de medo. — Draco, por favor, acorde!

Viu-o mexer-se e rolar na cama depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, embora pouco tempo ti vesse se passado desde que entrara ali. A luz do luar, filtrada pela janela, fazia brilhar o bronzeado do rosto bonito, no qual havia uma expressão inda-gadora. O cabelo estava em total desalinho e, dessa vez, Hermione não se importou em vê-lo nu. Precisava dele e estava grata por tê-lo a seu lado.

— Hermione? O que houve? Está na hora?

— Não estou bem certa...

Draco acendeu a luz do abajur e, passando a mão pelo lençol, convidou:

— Deite-se aqui comigo. Vamos esperar juntos.  
>Ela deu a volta na cama e deitou-se.<p>

— Desculpe-me acordá-lo. Sei que ainda é cedo para o bebê nascer, mas tive uma contração forte  
>e minutos depois houve outra.<p>

Draco passou os braços em torno dos ombros de licados e puxou-a contra si. Hermione sentiu-se acon chegada no corpo forte.

— Marcou a hora? Quanto tempo faz que houve a última contração?

Ela olhou para o relógio de cabeceira.

— Cinco minutos.

— Creio que é melhor ir ao hospital — disse ele num tom sério.

— E se for alarme falso? Ainda faltam duas semanas!

— E se não for alarme falso? É melhor ir de uma vez para o hospital.

Draco afastou o lençol do corpo e fez menção de levantar-se. Hermione o segurou.

— Espere um minuto. — pediu quando mais uma vez a dor a assaltou. Começou nas costas e espa lhou-se pelo abdome.

—Respire, querida. Como a médica ensinou, lembra-se?

Draco mostrou-lhe como fazer e Hermione seguiu seus movimentos até a dor acalmar.

— Esta foi mais demorada e um pouco mais forte.

— Vamos para o hospital. Se for alarme falso, voltamos para casa e continuamos nossa noite de sono. Caso contrário, passaremos a noite acordados.

— Tem toda razão. Vamos.

— Onde está a mala?

— No meu quarto, ao lado da porta.  
>Draco rapidamente vestiu jeans e camiseta.<p>

— Vou pegá-la. Relaxe e não tenha medo.

Quando ele desapareceu no corredor, Hermione foi as saltada por outra contração. Estava na hora de o show começar.

- Mione?

Draco a fitava, deitada na cama do hospital. O lençol, que lhe cobria o ventre, estava liso. A "mon tanha" praticamente desaparecera.

Ela abriu os olhos e sorriu.

— Olá, treinador.

— Olá, mamãe. Como se sente? — quis saber ele, sentando-se na cama.

— Como me sinto? Não tenho palavras para des crever o que sinto. Maravilhada. Aliviada. Pasma. Extasiada.

— Não pode calcular minha surpresa quando ouvi a médica dizer que era menina.

— Está desapontado?

Desapontado? Como alguém poderia ficar desa pontado após presenciar o milagre da vida? Um bebê perfeito, com dez dedos nas mãos e nos pés, e pul mões que lhe permitiam chorar alto o bastante para estilhaçar as vidraças era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer! E o fato de a mãe estar passando bem o deixava radiante. Na verdade, sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo.

— Não. Apenas fiquei surpreso. Afinal, eu queria mesmo uma menininha.

Sentiu o coração acelerar ao observar Hermione. Já a vira toda produzida para o baile de formatura; no último reveillon, usando vestido preto e sapatos de salto alto, tão sensual que atraía os olhares de todos os homens, inclusive o seu...

E agora, com o rosto lavado, usando a rústica camisola do hospital, ainda era a mulher mais bonita que eleja vira. Hermione era especial. Tinha mais encantos do que todas as outras mulheres que conhecia.

Lembrou-se do início das contrações, de apertar-lhe as mãos com força, do percurso até a sala de parto. Quatro horas e meia após a chegada ao hos pital, ela já estava com a garotinha nos braços.

Hermione passou a mão na barriga e suspirou, satisfeita.

— Ela é perfeita, não é?  
>Draco pegou-lhe a mão.<p>

—É a garotinha mais linda que já vi. E sei re conhecer uma garota bonita quando vejo uma.

Hermione sorriu ternamente, e em seguida ficou pensativa.

— Estive pensando em alguns nomes para ela.

— Você já havia se acostumado a chamá-la de Sam.

— Ainda gosto do nome Sam. Que tal lhe soa Samantha Michele? — Fitou-o os olhos repletos de dúvidas, como se achasse que ele não aprovaria.

— Estarei tirando conclusões apressadas ou você escolheu "Michele" em minha homenagem?

— Ficaria feliz?

— Claro. Seria uma grande honra.

— Ainda bem que pensa assim. Você foi maravi lhoso. Acho que eu não teria conseguido vencer os obstáculos sem sua força. Quando Sammi for mais velha e entender, contarei a ela quanto tio Draco colaborou para o seu nascimento.

Novamente aquela história de "tio" Draco... Hermione o fazia lembrar-se, ao falar assim, que o fim daquele casamento estava próximo. O aviso o entristecia.

Mas era melhor não esquecer que aquele acordo era provisório. Ele já fora casado, e não se sentira feliz talvez por duvidar que o verdadeiro amor exis tisse. O pensamento fez seu humor mudar total mente. Triste ironia. Sentiria muita saudade das duas. De Hermione e de Samantha.

N/A:

Ines Granger Black: Oi, já li sua mensagem e sei como é horrível ficar sem PC, também fiquei durante uma semana das minhas férias sem PC e sem TV, já que fui viajar com minha avó pro fim do mundo. Rsrsrsrsrs. Que bom que você gostou da adap. Até, bjzzzz.

RaposoGabriela: Sem problema, já saber que você esta lendo e gostando da fic pra mim é o mais importante. Espero que goste da atualização, bjzzzzz


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO VII

Desde que ficara grávida, Hermione passara a ansiar tanto pelo bebê que chegava a sonhar com ele. No entanto, nos sonhos, era na própria casa que sempre a via, não na imensa cama do quarto de Draco. E o bebê sempre dormia feito um anjo, não era agitado nem tinha aquela carinha sapeca.

Mudando para uma posição mais confortável, ela ergueu Sammi. Apesar de tudo por que passara, segurar aquele corpinho adorável era uma verda deira benção. Isso para não mencionar quanto podia ser assustador. Agora, era responsável por aquele pequeno ser. Sammi não saberia dizer o que sentia quando chorasse. Hermione teria que adivinhar, e isso a aterrorizava.

Assim, toda vez que o pânico a ameaçava, ela tentava se lembrar de que tinham estado no hospital até aquela manhã e que sequer haviam passado um dia inteiroem casa. Demorariaum pouco até ajus tar-se à nova situação.

Mas toda aquela tensão a deixava cansada. Daria tudo para dormir um pouco. E, quando Sammi co meçou a chorar, não conseguiu evitar as lágrimas.

Ouviu a água do chuveiro parar de cair e soube que Draco logo voltaria ao quarto.

— Ainda bem! — murmurou.

Jamais o incluíra em suas fantasias maternais e não sabia o motivo, uma vez que ele sempre estivera presente nos grandes acontecimentos de sua vida. Os laços que os uniam eram muito fortes.

Instantes depois, ele entrou no quarto, secando o cabelo loiro com uma toalha. Hermione prendeu o fô lego, hipnotizada pela visão. As gotas em seu peito e braços brilhavam ao refletir a luz e os músculos moviam-se poderosamente à cada movimento. Como se não bastasse, ele usava um short que deixava suas coxas firmes à mostra. Era esguio e estava em excelente forma física.

— Tudo bem? — perguntou ele. — Ouvi um choro. Algo de errado com a bonequinha? Julguei que fosse encontrá-la dormindo.

— Eu também... — disse ela, dando um profundo suspiro. — Sammi parecia ter adormecido, mas de repente começou a chorar. Não sei o que há de er rado... — falou, desanimada.

Com a agitada Sammi nos braços, Hermione olhou em direção ao berço de vime, enfeitado com fitas cor-de-rosa e posicionado entre a penteadeira e a cama de Draco. Fora idéia dele colocá-lo no quarto. Assim, a nova mamãe não precisaria subir até o pavimento superior para cuidar da garotinha.

Draco sentou-se a seu lado na cama, e os ombros largos roçaram os de Hermione. Ela sentiu o coração bater de modo acelerado. Procurou ignorar a sensação de desconforto quando o calor do desejo a percorreu.

Draco passou os braços ao seu redor, chegando perigosamente perto, e acariciou o rosto de Sammi.

Sua mão era quase do tamanho do corpinho do bebê. Sua força era óbvia e inegável. No entanto, era to cante a gentileza com que tocava a pele delicada da menina.

— Acha mesmo que há algo errado com ela? — perguntou, preocupado. — Está seca e alimentada?

Hermione assentiu.

— O pediatra a examinou antes de sair do hospital. Avisou que ficaria manhosa de vez em quando, mas que não era preciso que eu me preocupasse. Devia apenas tentar ser paciente.

Hermione não pôde evitar a profunda tristeza que a inundou. Se eles fossem uma família de verdade, a chegada de Sammi seria perfeita. Olhou para Draco, melancólica. Era tudo uma farsa, lembrou a si mes ma. Suspirou profundamente e transferiu o bebê de um braço para outro.

— Já tentou a chupeta? Dizem que faz milagres com os bebês — sugeriu Draco.

A chupeta! Se não estivesse com Sammi nos bra ços, ela teria se atirado ao pescoço de Draco.

— Esqueci completamente! — exclamou, sorrindo e maravilhada.

Draco a encarou com surpresa, levantando-se.

— A chupeta está no berço? Deixe que eu a pego.  
>Deu-a ao bebê, que passou a sugá-la avidamente, fazendo sons engraçados.<p>

— Que o mundo abençoe quem inventou a chu peta! — disse Hermione, agradecida. Em seguida fitou Draco. — Que bela mãe sou eu, não?

— Por que está dizendo isso? — indagou ele, sen tando-se outra vez.

— Sequer sei o que fazer quando minha filha chora!

— Não seja tão dura consigo mesma. Afinal, você nunca foi mãe. Creio que o segredo é relaxar e, quan do o bebê chorar, tratar de verificar se está seco e alimentado. A não ser que esteja com febre...

— Será? Talvez não esteja suficientemente aquecida. Com esse calor, julguei que o macacão fosse suficiente. O médico disse para não colocar muita roupa, que eu me baseasse por mim mesma, e estou de short.

Os olhos de Draco pousaram nas pernas bem-tor-neadas e por um instante um brilho de interesse surgiu nas pupilas cinzas.

— Deixe-me ver se nossa garotinha está com frio... — disse ele, inclinando-se para tocar a testa de Sammi com os lábios.

— Isso não é muito científico.

— Mas funciona. Provavelmente está cansada e com gases.

— E se não for tão simples? Se continuar chorando e for preciso levá-la ao pediatra? E se esperarmos muito tempo e algo realmente sério acontecer? E se... — Nesse momento, ela percebeu que o bebê cuspia a chupeta e começava a gritar. — Talvez seja melhor ligar para o pediatra.

— Deixe-me carregá-la. Quero niná-la um pouquinho.

— Pelo amor de Deus, você é treinador de futebol! O que entende de bebês?

— Sammi não é muito diferente de uma bola de futebol. O que mais preciso saber?

Hermione ficou de queixo caído quando Draco pegou a menina no colo. Calmo e relaxado, parecia ter con vivido sempre com bebês.

— Ainda bem que percebeu que ela não é uma bola de couro...

— Estou brincando. Sei que é uma pessoa. Uma linda pessoa pequenina. — Draco pegou a fralda e colocou no ombro. Depois, ergueu Sammi. — Meus atletas gastam muita energia num treino, e no final estão sempre cansados, prontos para uma boa noite de sono. Tudo o que ela faz é dormir o dia inteiro, e chorar é seu exercício. É como fazer aeróbica.

— O que mais me assusta é que isso tudo faz sentido — disse Hermione, fitando-o, intrigada.

Draco sorriu e seu coração encheu-se de calor.

— Você precisa relaxar. Vá até o banheiro, encha a banheira e fique de molho uns trinta minutos.

— Mas...

— Nada de "mas". É uma ordem. Eu e Sammi não vamos precisar de você por enquanto.

Hermione pensou em protestar, mas a sugestão era irresistível.

— Está bem, eu vou. Vejo vocês em meia hora.

Ela saiu do banho totalmente relaxada. Vestiu o pijama curto e o robe de seda. Antes de sair do banheiro, colou o ouvido à porta, surpresa com o silêncio.

— Draco... — chamou, baixinho, ao entrar no quarto.  
>O que viu naquele momento era doce demais para ser traduzida em palavras.<p>

Draco estava na cama, cochilando, as costas apoia das aos travesseiros. Segurava Sammi sobre o peito, uma das mãos pousadas no corpinho delicado e a outra nas perninhas. Ela também dormia. Como um anjo.

Cuidadosamente, Hermione afastou os braços de Draco e pegou Sammi. Deitou-a no berço e cobriu-a com o lençolzinho cor-de-rosa. Temendo acordá-la, decidiu não levá-la para cima. Ainda não se sentia forte o suficiente para subir a escada com a filha no colo.

Mas isso a deixava num beco sem saída. Não que ria ficar longe de Sammi, para o caso de ela chorar, e tampouco teria coragem de acordar Draco e pedir-lhe que deixasse a própria cama. Sua única alter nativa era deitar-se ali mesmo.

A cama era grande. Havia espaço suficiente para duas pessoas passarem a noite sem sequer se tocar. Pelo menos, ela esperava que não se tocassem. Caso contrário, estaria perdida.

Apagou a luz, tirou o robe e deslizou para baixo do lençol. Podia sentir o calor do corpo de Draco a seu lado, a respiração regular e tranqüila. Contro lou-se ao máximo para não se aninhar naqueles bra ços fortes.

A atração que sentia por aquele homem a assus tava. E agora não podia mais usar a gravidez como desculpa. A situação, na verdade, colocava a ami zade dos doisem perigo. Elanão conseguia nem pensar em perder o apoio de Draco. Desejava poder pegar o bebê e desaparecer. Seria a única maneira de salvar o que tinham juntos.

Mas não podia fazer isso.

Sammi vinha em primeiro lugar. Casara com Draco para enfrentar Doug nos tribunais e estava presa a ele, ao menos até que o processo pela cus tódia fosse encerrado.

Draco suspirou e virou-se para seu lado. A fragrância suave da colônia após barba, e o calor que emanava do corpo másculo, tornavam-se cada vez mais irresistíveis.

Hermione escorregou para a ponta da cama, tentando manter-se longe. Mas como ficar distante se ele dor mia a apenas alguns centímetros?

Seus hormônios precisavam de uma dura lição. Era professora, capaz de manter uma classe inteira de insubordinados sob controle. Por que não fazer o mesmo com os próprios hormônios?

Draco recusava-se a abrir os olhos. Se o corpo quen te e macio de mulher roçando em sua perna fosse parte de um sonho erótico, não desejava acordar. Se, por outro lado, fosse apenas um engano e ele não estivesse dormindo, queria saborear o momento.

O suspiro de Hermione convenceu-o de que não so nhava. Sentiu-lhe o calor, ouviu o som de sua res piração. Não precisava abrir os olhos para saber de quem era aquele corpo. Reconheceria o perfume dela mesmo em meio a uma multidão.

Mas não era só isso. Hermione tinha uma das pernas pousada sobre as dele, e um braço sobre seu ventre. Draco podia sentir a maciez dos seios pressionados contra seus músculos.

Não questionaria por que milagre ela resolvera deitar em sua cama. Apenas gostava da sensação de não estar sozinho.

A luz do luar entrava pela janela aberta e ilumi nava o contorno do rosto de linhas perfeitas. O cabelo espalhava-se como seda no travesseiro, e a boca carnuda, relaxada pelo sono, atraía-lhe o olhar como um ímã. O sabor daqueles lábios veio-lhe à memória, tentando-o até que não conseguiu mais resistir. Pre cisava beijá-la. Caso contrário, morreria.

— Hermione? — sussurrou.

— Sim? — ela respondeu, sonolenta.

— Vou beijar você. Se fizer alguma objeção, diga logo.

—Não faço. — sussurrou ela, ainda de olhos fechados.

Ele aproximou-se um pouco e roçou-lhe suavemen te os lábios, num toque leve e preguiçoso. Depois abraçou-a com mais força, deliciado com a sensação dos seios fartos contra seu peito.

Hermione sonhava, e gostava da idéia de tocá-lo. Mo veu-se de modo a ficarem frente a frente. Sentiu os dedos firmes correrem languidamente, sobre a camisola, até o quadril, e adorou a sensação.

Nos braços de Draco sentia-se renascer. No íntimo, tinha a impressão de que sempre fora dele e que, por algum motivo, haviam se separado. Pressentia uma força que os unia, uma força que a manteria presa a ele em todas as circunstâncias.

Draco a fitou com doçura. Com o polegar, tocou-lhe as faces, o nariz e o queixo, para depois contornar-lhe o pescoço esguio. Aproximou-se do rosto até tocar-lhe os lábios úmidos e entreabertos.

Hermione sentiu o corpo inteiro responder à carícia. Abraçou-se a ele, as mãos acariciando as costas mus-culosas, e beijou-o com avidez.

Hermione o deixava maluco, mas era preciso manter o controle. Ela acabara de dar à luz. Sabia que devia esperar até que ela se sentisse pronta. Fazer amor àquela altura dos acontecimentos estava fora de co gitação. Draco poderia contentar-se com abraçá-la, senti-la bem perto.

— Hermione... — sussurrou. — Você é tão suave...  
>Sentiu-a estremecer, como se o som de sua voz tivesse quebrado o encanto que os envolvia. Perce beu, mesmo na escuridão, que ela estava assustada.<p>

—Draco? O que está fazendo?

— Estou beijando você. Eu disse que a beijaria, não disse?

— Não ouvi — disse ela, sentando-se na cama.

— Então você falou comigo dormindo? Julguei que estivesse acordada.

— Eu falei com você? — Hermione parecia surpresa por não se lembrar.

— Mais ou menos...

Por nada no mundo Draco queria que ela pensasse que tentara tirar vantagem da situação, embora, na realidade, tivesse feito exatamente isso. Mas nada teria acontecido se, ao acordar, ele não a ti vesse encontrado em sua cama.

— Acordei com você deitada aqui e não pude re sistir à tentação de beijá-la.

— Desculpe a invasão. Deixei Sammi aqui com medo de acordá-la se a transferisse para o meu quar to. Achei que não fosse ouvi-la lá de cima. Por isso resolvi deitar-me com você. Esta cama é tão grande...

Hermione afastou o lençol do corpo e levantou-se. Ves tiu o robe e aproximou-se do berço para tocar leve mente a filha antes de sair do quarto.

Draco saiu da cama e fitou a menininha. Viu que ainda dormia, embora se mexesse. Vestiu a camiseta e foi atrás de Hermione. Encontrou-a na cozinha, junto ao balcão e de costas para a porta.

— Está zangada comigo?

Como se não soubesse a resposta... Provavelmen te, ela o julgava o maior crápula da face da Terra. E com razão.

— Lamento, Draco.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele, surpreso.

— Por perturbá-lo. Deitei-me em sua cama porque não tive coragem de deixar o bebê com você. Julguei que não fosse notar minha presença.

Seria impossível não notá-la. Mesmo que ela não tivesse aninhada a seu corpo, iria senti-la. E o beijo que trocaram despertara uma emoção diferenteem ambos. Nãose atreveria a chamar de amor; amor era um conto de fadas tolo e infantil, que alguém inventou sobre pessoas reais. No entanto, a emoção era forte, devastadora.

— Nunca mais faça isso. — pediu ela, voltando-se.

— Por quê? Não venha me dizer que não gostou!

— Ao contrário. Gostei demais, mas jurei riscar os homens de minha vida, lembra-se?

— Sim, mas você também disse que não seria para sempre.

— É verdade, mas ainda é muito cedo. Acabei de dar à luz...

— Espere um pouco, droga! Que tipo de crápula julga que sou? Acha que eu seria capaz de forçá-la a...

— Claro que não. Refiro-me ao lado emocional, não físico.

— Acho bom! Mas ainda não entendi... Qual é o problema?

— Estou fraca, com as defesasem baixa. Seriafácil ceder e cometer um engano. Prefiro não arris car. Somente quando a custódia de Sammi estiver garantida e minha vida voltar ao normal poderei pensar em relacionar-me com um homem. Aí então vou querer viver um grande romance.

— Isso é tolice.

— E daí? Não seria minha primeira tolice.

— Não negue que se sente atraída por mim. Apenas lhe dei um beijo, e sei que não é tão boa atriz. Se não tivesse gostado tanto quanto eu gostei... bem, com certeza saberia como escapulir desse tipo de situação.

— Não vou negar que senti... algo. Mas não quero me precipitar, em especial tratando-se do meu me lhor amigo. O que eu faria se não desse certo e você desaparecesse da minha vida? — Hermione tentou man ter um tom baixo de voz, sem conseguir.

— Você jamais me perderá.

— Não sei... só sei que não quero arriscar, com plicando as coisas entre nós. Gostaria que me pro metesse que isso não tornará a acontecer.

Draco não sabia se queria fazer o que ela pedia. O beijo que haviam trocado despertara nele senti mentos jamais provados. Por que não explorá-los e ver o que acontecia?

Seus olhos fixaram-se na boca ainda molhada de Hermione. Naquele instante, teve certeza de que não poderia prometer ficar sem beijá-la.

— Defina a palavra "isso", por favor. — pediu.

— Você sabe... — disse ela, abrindo os braços. — O que aconteceu agora há pouco em sua cama.

— Certo. Tem minha palavra.

Hermione suspirou, aliviada, e sorriu.

— Obrigada.

— De nada.

Ouviram um chorinho vindo do quarto.

— Acho que Sammi acordou. Vou trocá-la antes de amamentar.

Draco a observou afastar-se da cozinha. Não po deria culpá-la por ser tão cautelosa. Não depois do que Doug Hammond a fizera passar. No entanto, ela mesma admitira desejar viver um grande amor e, embora ele não acreditasse nesse sentimento, não jogaria fora sua chance de conquistá-la.

O nascimento de Sammi o forçara a convencer-se de duas coisas: que queria estar perto dela, para pro tegê-la e vê-la crescer, e de que precisava de Hermione.

Procuraria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aliás, se tivesse algum juízo, faria exatamente isso; correria feito louco em outra direção.

Mas era um treinador competitivo e, como tal, gostava de vencer. Já cometera muitos erros em seus relacionamentos anteriores e não gostava de falhar. Mas, se não tornasse a jogar, jamais conseguiria vencer.

Pior do que perder Hermione seria condenar-se o resto da vida por não ter tentado mudar a situação. Teria de aproveitar cada segundo. Se Hermione queria roman ce, era exatamente isso que teria.

N/A: Desculpa a demora, mas é que eu estou com alguns problemas.

: Oi, que bom que você esta gostando da fic, é uma adaptação de um dos livros da minha série favorita, as estórias são perfeitas. Sobre a postagem, eu posto regularmente, mas é que recomeçaram as aulas e eu to sem tempo, mas mesmo assim vou postar os capítulos o mais rápido que eu puder. Bjzzzzz

RaposoGabriela: Você esta certa, muita coisa vai acontecer e tudo vai acabar certo...ou será que não?(brincadeirinha, não consegui evitar.) Demorei para postar esse capitulo, mas os outros eu vou postar logo. Espero que goste desse capitulo, bjzzzzz.

Ines Granger Black: Também estou louca para ela parar com esse Tio, rsrsrsrsrsrs, é tão dãh, mas ela tem medo de assumir que quer algo mais com o Draco. Ainda bem que você tinha TV, porque é terrível ficar sem compu e TV, quase morri, ainda bem que eu tinha a minha prima comigo, a gente conversava e o tédio passava. Aqui ta mais um cap. e espero que você goste, as coisas estão começando a mudar. Já comecei a traduzir a Sirius/Hermione, mas adorei adaptar uma Draco/Hermione e pode apostar que eu vou fazer mais fics desse casal, obrigado pela

XOXOXOXOX

Ps. Se alguém tiver uma ideia de um casal, a ideia será bem vinda. Só peço que não mandem um casal que mexa com Harry/Gina, por questões pessoas eu não mudo esse casal. Mas qualquer outro eu aceito. Até o próximo cap. Bjzzzzz


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO VIII

— O que anda tramando, Draco Malfoy? — indagou Hermione.

— Nada. O que a faz pensar que eu esteja tra mando algo? — Draco tentou disfarçar, escondendo a caixa atrás das costas.

— Esse seu ar inocente. — disse ela. — Além disso, você não é de esconder coisas. Não é bom nisso. Portanto, não pense em deixar o time de futebol e trabalhar para algum serviço secreto. Não dará certo.

— Longe de mim!

— Então o que é que está escondendo aí atrás? — quis saber ela, inclinando-se para ver o que ele escondia.

Podia ser comida chinesa, comprada no restau rante no fim da rua. Mas por que ele esconderia rolinhos primavera?

Draco foi para a cozinha e Hermione o seguiu, espichando-se ao máximo para ver se conseguia enxer gar por sobre o ombro largo. Por que ele tinha de ser tão alto? Era como tentar ver algo atrás de uma montanha!

Draco colocou o embrulho na geladeira. Depois pa rou diante de Hermione, os braços cruzados diante do corpo, lembrando um vigia.

— O que há? — quis saber ela. — O que está pretendendo fazer?

— Nada.

— Está bem. Vamos esquecer o pacote misterioso. Por que Luna me ligou avisando que ela e o marido estariam aqui às seis horas?

— Para tomar conta de Sammi.

— Por que, se vou estar aqui?

— Não, você não vai estar.

— Como não?

— Vamos sair.

— Sair como? Não posso deixar Sammi. Ela só tem três semanas!

— Quase quatro. Já verifiquei com o pediatra e ele disse que nada acontecerá se a deixarmos du rante algumas horas aos cuidados de alguém de con fiança. Confia em Luna, certo?

— Sim, mas há anos ela não lida com bebês.

— Pois afirmou que cuidar de bebês é como andar de bicicleta. Jamais se esquece. — constatou ele, rindo.

— Você é um terrível cara-de pau. Onde já se viu impor uma tarefa dessas a Luna?

— Por quê não? Ela disse que adoraria. — Draco lançou-lhe um olhar de desafio. — Com essa já são três as desculpas que você arranjou para recusar meu convite. Ainda lhe restam sete.

Draco encontrara dez bons motivos para se casar, e vencera. Hermione podia apostar que dessa vez também teria dez bons motivos para induzi-la a aceitar seu convite. Sorriu. Seria ótimo sair com ele e, sem dú vida, bem mais estimulante do que tentar conversar com um bebê que não sabia responder, por mais inteligente que Sammi prometesse ser. Hermione decidiu aceitar.

— Irei munido de telefone celular e, se algo acon tecer, em dez minutos estaremos em casa.

— Então não sairemos do vale?

— Não. Mas não vou dizer aonde pretendo levá-la. É surpresa.

— Sei... — Hermione ficou pensativa. — O pior período, para Sammi, vai das seis às onze da noite. E se Luna não souber o que fazer?

— Essas são as desculpas seis e sete. Cuidado, elas já estão se esgotando. Quanto a Luna, deixe uma lista com todas as táticas que usa para acalmar Sammi e tenho certeza de que ela se sairá bem.

— Luna vive se queixando de crianças pequenas. Diz que não tem mais paciência para lidar com elas.

— Mas não fala sério. Além disso, não passaremos a noite toda fora. E se ela perder a paciência com Sammi, o que duvido que aconteça, é só nos ligar avisando. Viremos correndo.

— E se o telefone não funcionar?

— Posso testá-lo antes de sair de casa e, se for necessário, ligaremos a cada quinze minutos, até Luna se irritar. — Mike fitou-a intensamente. — Ainda restam três desculpas. Se não forem boas o suficiente, vai ter de sair comigo esta noite, nem que eu tenha que arrastá-la.

— Estou gordinha e fora de forma. Não tenho uma roupa decente para vestir.

Draco não desviava os olhos de Hermione um só ins tante, sentindo um verdadeiro terremoto sacudir-lhe as emoções. Já não sabia mais o que pensar, o que sentir... A única certeza que tinha era que não con seguiria resistir aos encantos da esposa por muito tempo. Ela parecia um anjo com aqueles cabelos sedosos... Desejava tanto tocá-la que seus dedos che gavam a latejar de ansiedade.

— Que nada. Você está em ótima forma. Tirar e colocar Sammi do berço é um ótimo exercício. Tenho certeza de que encontrará algo adequado para vestir.

— Mas eu preciso saber aonde...

— É surpresa. Portanto, não faça mais perguntas. Ainda está sobrando uma desculpa. Capriche.

— Isso está me parecendo um encontro amoroso.

— Um encontro amoroso? De onde foi que tirou essa idéia?

— Pois é o que está parecendo.

— Mas não é. Primeiro, pessoas casadas não pre cisam ter encontros amorosos. Segundo, somos ami gos... um homem e uma mulher saindo juntos porque um deles precisa de distração.

— Eu? — indagou ela, levando a mão ao peito.

— Você, sim. Mas estou achando que prefere não sair comigo. Do que tem medo? — indagou, pegando-a pelos ombros e fazendo-a voltar-se para encará-lo.

"De tudo", concluiu ela.

Sentiu-lhe os dedos fortes tocando-lhe a garganta e arrepiou-se. Estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir o calor do corpo másculo aquecê-la da cabeça aos pés.

Dezenas de vezes desejara sugerir que Draco es quecesse a promessa de não se aproximar. Desejava ser beijada novamente, mas sempre que se sentia tentada a isso lembrava quanto poderia ser perigoso.

— Eu? Por que eu teria medo? — desafiou ela.  
>Só que, ao contrário da voz calma e segura de Draco, a dela soou bem pouco convincente.<p>

— Vou tomar isso como um "sim". Então aceita jantar comigo?

— Então pretende levar-me para jantar fora?  
>Draco fez menção de sair da cozinha.<p>

— Isso nunca foi segredo. O segredo é onde iremos e o que guardei na geladeira. Não vale espiar, e não pense que não vou saber se fizer isso.

Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de mistério antes de deixá-la na cozinha.

Hermione não conseguia mais esconder seus sentimen tos. E, embora sabendo que deveria ter recusado o convite para o jantar, não foi capaz de fazer isso.

Além disso, a idéia de ter algum tempo livre era tentadora. Tentou convencer-se de que sair com Draco seria a mesma coisa que ir ao cinema com Luna.

No entanto, pensar em ficar a sós com ele durante algumas horas lhe dava um frio na espinha...

Mas que tolice! Eram apenas um homem e uma mulher saindo para um agradável jantar. Não seria um encontro.

— Vê? Mesmo dentro do restaurante o telefone funciona. – constatou Draco, pousando o celular sobre a mesa.

A vela tremulando sobre o candelabro de cristal iluminava apenas os dois, dando a impressão de que eram os únicos no local. As outras pessoas não passavam de sombras obscuras.

Hermione estava linda em seu vestido branco e preto. Tinha os braços nus, e o decote profundo deixava à mostra o colo provocante. O sedoso cabelo castanho apenas tocava os ombros, e seus olhos castanhos bri lhavam, excitados.

As paredes altas e o teto de madeira aparente do Le Chêne ajudavam a criar o clima romântico que Draco desejava. Queria marcar pontos com Hermione, pois sabia que aquele era o restaurante favorito dela. Pre cisaria apenas parar de preocupar-se com Sammi.

— Obrigada pelo jantar, e por não ter caçoado de mim quando liguei para casa a fim de saber se estava tudo bem. E pela orquídea que guardou na geladeira.

— Foi um prazer. — A expressão pensativa de Hermione chamou-lhe a atenção. — Ainda preocupada?

— Não. Luna parece estar se saindo bem. Está en sinando Sammi a sorrir. Acha que é muito inteligente.

— Tenho certeza que sim. Afinal, é sua filha. Mas deve concordar comigo quando digo que é muito cedo para que a pobrezinha aprenda alguma coisa.

— Mas se isso faz Luna feliz... Acredito que um pouco de estímulo não fará mal ao bebê. — De re pente, seu sorriso se apagou.

— O que há?

— Falei com o advogado esta tarde. — disse ela ao pousar as mãos sobre a mesa.

— E então?

Ela encolheu os ombros.

— Ele disse que está cuidando de tudo e que não devo me preocupar, mas eu gostaria de ouvir algo concreto, algo que me tranqüilizasse.

Draco sentiu-se um pouco culpado. Estava a par dos planos de Tim, mas contar a ela não iria tran qüilizá-la. E, enquanto Doug não desistisse da custó dia, faria tudo para mantê-la afastada dos problemas.

— Se Tim diz que está tudo sob controle, pode acreditar. — Ele pegou-lhe as mãos. — A justiça é lenta, mas não falha. E Tim é um dos melhores advogados em sua área.

— Você já disse isso, mas...

— Não confia em mim?

— Claro que confio.

— Então relaxe. Por nada no mundo você perderia essa causa.

— Espero que esteja certo. Estou tentando não me preocupar, mas essa espera está me deixando louca. Quero relaxar e me divertir com minha filha sem ter de me preocupar com seu futuro.

— Pois pode fazer isso. — garantiu Draco, apertando-lhe a mão.

Hermione ficou aliviada quando a garçonete trouxe a salada e Draco foi forçado a soltá-la. Apesar de ele afirmar o contrário, o clima era de um encontro amoroso.

Não o vira tão elegante desde o casamento. Estava muito atraente naquela camisa amarela combinando com a calca bege. Tinha o cabelo penteado para trás, exceto pela mecha que insistia em cair-lhe na testa.

De fato, fora arriscado aceitar aquele convite. E, embora ele negasse, Hermione sabia que Draco estava aprontando alguma.

Decidiu testá-lo.

— Sabia que o Le Chêne é o meu restaurante favorito?

Ele fitou-a por sobre a borda do copo, e as so brancelhas arqueadas numa expressão de exagerada inocência confirmaram-lhe as suspeitas. Ele sabia.

— É mesmo?

— Foi muita gentileza de sua parte trazer-me aqui. Se não o conhecesse tão bem e se não tivesse tido um bebê recentemente, eu juraria que a fase dois do plano desta noite seria tentar embebedar-me para depois seduzir-me.

Hermione fitou-o com os olhos estreitados, à espera da resposta.

Draco parou de comer e descansou o garfo, no rosto uma convincente expressão ofendida. Mesmo antes de ele responder, Hermione sentiu-se pouco à vontade.

— Sempre fui sincero com você.

— Sei disso. Desculpe.

— Além disso, eu não precisaria seduzi-la. Você mesma deu permissão para que eu saísse com outras mulheres, se desejasse.

— Tem razão. Tinha esquecido.

Podia apostar seu último centavo que Draco não estivera com outra mulher, mas apesar disso o ciúme cresceu dentro dela. Nunca se sentira assim, e isso a assustava.

— Eu jamais a embebedaria.

— Sei disso. E peço desculpas mais uma vez.

— Mas continua me acusando de agir com segun das intenções e isso me magoa.

— Lamento. Quantas vezes terei de dizer isso? O que mais posso fazer?

— Não sei. Dê-me um tempo. Pensareiem algo. Maistarde. — respondeu ele.

Havia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, e Hermione não teve certeza se gostou do que viu. No entanto, sabia que Draco seria incapaz de magoá-la. Mas não podia evitar a sensação de que ele escondia algo.

— Então, o que achou? — quis saber Draco en quanto-ela observava, maravilhada, o vale que se estendia lá embaixo.

— É realmente de tirar o fôlego!

Hermione sabia que talvez não devesse subir ao Sunset Point com Draco Malfoy. No entanto, a magia da noite parecia tirar-lhe a capacidade de dizer não. Sammi estava bem com Luna e ela não via porque negar-se um pouco de distração. Para ser sincera, não queria dizer não. Assim que Draco sugeriu a ida ao mirante, não viu a hora de sair do Le Chêne.

E agora ali estava, olhando o vale de Santa Cla-rita, iluminado como uma árvore de Natal. A brisa agradável agitava-lhe os cabelos e refrescava o rosto corado pela excitação.

O ombro de Draco esbarrou nela quando o braço musculoso indicou um ponto, lá embaixo.

— Lá está a escola... Nossa casa fica naquela direção.

— Engraçado como o mundo parece diferente visto daqui... — De fato, era mesmo espetacular. Ela sus pirou, lembrando de como sua vida seria mais fácil se Draco não fosse tão generoso e tão bonito. Além disso, possuía um coração aberto, o que para Hermione era uma combinação fatal. — Como descobriu esse lugar? — indagou, quase sem voz.

— Por intermédio de meus alunos. Este é o point romântico do momento na cidade. É aqui que eles vêm namorar.

— Ahá! Bem que desconfiei que você estava tra mando algo...

— Puxa, eu não sabia que você era tão descon fiada. A única coisa que tramei foi afastá-la das fraldas e das mamadeiras para proporcionar-lhe um pouco de distração. Sabe o que dizem sobre muito trabalho e pouco divertimento?

Draco a encarou e algo brilhou nos olhos cinzas, fazendo fagulhas se acenderam dentro dela. Hermione desejou muito relaxar, esquecer as preocupações. Ig norou o sinal de alerta soando em sua mente e re solveu deixar os problemas para mais tarde. Queria apenas curtir aquele momento.

Draco aproximou-se e passou a mão pelos cabelos sedosos antes de segurá-la pela nuca. Naquele mo mento, ela soube que iria ser beijada. E, mesmo que sua vida dependesse disso, não o impediria.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu um leve afago nos lábios, enquanto braços fortes a envolviam. Uma sensação agradável, provocada pelo toque delicado da boca de Draco, a dominou. Suspirou, deliciada. Era como se estivesse perdida em mar aberto, e inesperada mente se visse levada para um porto seguro.

De repente, deu-se conta do calor emanando do corpo dele. A suavidade desaparecia. Em seu lugar surgia uma ânsia desenfreada, que foi crescendo até alcançar um grau de possessividade que quase a deixou sem fôlego.

Impetuoso, Draco exigia-lhe reciprocidade ao aper tar-lhe os lábios. Numa exploração minuciosa, apos sava-se de cada ponto tocado. Apesar do assalto ines perado, Hermione não tentou se desvencilhar e, sem per ceber, amoldou o corpo ao dele. Os lábios ardiam, sensíveis, e uma carência sem tamanho surgiu em seu íntimo.

Os joelhos de Hermione começaram a tremer. Não fos se o amparo dos braços fortes, não conseguiria man ter-seem pé. Jamaissentira uma emoção tão forte. A intensa virilidade a envolvia mais e mais, cati-vando-a irremediavelmente.

Draco então beijou-lhe o rosto, o pescoço, descendo até a nuca, fazendo-a sentir quanto sua respiração estava ofegante. Ela afastou-se apenas o suficiente para encará-lo.

— Você prometeu não me beijar assim novamente. — sussurrou tão gentil e sedutoramente que o tom de reprovação que pretendia imprimir à voz não apareceu.

— Prometi não beijá-la na cama.

— Não precisa ser tão minucioso.

— Lamento, mas a culpa é sua.

— Minha?

Draco recostou-se ao carro e puxou-a contra si, acomodando-a entre as pernas e segurando-a pela cintura.

— Você é culpada, sim. Quem mandou ser tão linda?

— Sabe que nunca me disse isso?

— Claro que disse!

— Talvez quando eu estivesse produzida, vestida para alguma festa, mas nunca sem um bom motivo. Por que isso agora?

— Não sei. Apenas tive vontade de dizer.

— Mas não estou diferente do que sempre estive. O que há, Draco?

— Deve ser a maternidade que a torna tão desejável.

— Acho que está imaginando coisas. Essa discus são é inútil e é melhor parar por aqui.

— Defina "parar por aqui".

— Parar com esses beijos. — respondeu ela, afas tando as mãos másculas de sua cintura.

— Parecemos dois adolescentes. O que acha que os garotos diriam se nos vissem agora?

— Não haverá o que ser visto. Essa situação não pode continuar.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele, ajeitando-lhe as alças do vestido.

— Porque quando você me toca eu não consigo pensar direito.

— Você pensa demais. — acusou ele. Hermione ia pro testar, mas Draco a silenciou pousando o dedo indi cador em seus lábios. —Aposto como pretendia dizer que não penso o suficiente, e talvez seja verdade. Só sei que você fala demais.

Antes que pudesse retrucar, ele a silenciou de novo, dessa vez com um beijo. As palavras foram esquecidas, como sempre acontecia quando aquele homem a tocava.

Hermione prendeu a respiração e o pensamento atin giu-a como um raio, assustando-a. Draco Malfoy a desejava, exatamente como ela o desejava.

— Mione? — indagou ele, quase sem fôlego.

— Sim?

— Lembra a promessa que fiz sobre beijá-la as sim?

— Eu me lembro.

— Você me arrancou a promessa. — disse ele mordiscando-lhe o lobo da orelha. — E não vai dar para continuar. Creio que precisarei voltar atrás na pa lavra dada.

— Você não pode... pense na nossa amizade...

— Pare com isso! — Num movimento brusco, Draco a largou e deu um passo para trás. O calor acon chegante foi substituído por um vazio gelado e, con fusa, Hermione sentiu-se incompleta, como se lhe hou vessem arrancado algo. Fitou os olhos cinzas e per cebeu o brilho inconfundível da paixão. — Pare de se esconder atrás da palavra amizade!

— Não diga bobagens!

— Acha que é bobagem? Há algo acontecendo en tre nós! Só você não vê!

— Vejo sim! Posso até dizer o que é. Simplesmente desejo!

— E mais do que isso. Sabe quanto a quero; mas também me preocupo com você, e isso é diferente de "simplesmente" desejo.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas.

— Por que não? Você não pode negar que também me deseja, porque a senti vibrar nos meus braços. Sabe muito bem que existe algo entre nós e essa verdade a apavora.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos, frustrado. Desejara tanto que aquela noite fosse especial... Planejara causar uma boa impressão em Hermione, a fim de con quistá-la. No entanto, foraem vão. Quetipo de cria tura era ela para transtorná-lo a tal ponto? Ele, sempre tão seguro de si e no controle de tudo, mos trava agora a mais completa incompetência. E por causa de uma de mulher.

— Sei que é cedo. — continuou ele. — E quando fizermos amor não será no banco traseiro de um carro, como dois adolescentes. Vai ser na nossa cama...

— Não podemos, Draco. — Hermione afastou-se e foi sentar-se no carro. — Temos um acordo. Quando o casamento acabar, precisaremos prosseguir nossos caminhos. Se nos rendermos a nossos hormônios, a vida ficará na maior desordem.

— Nem tudo é perfeito.

— Uma coisa é.

— O quê?

— Nossa amizade.

N/A:

Ines Granger Black: A minha prima, felizmente, tem a mesma idade que eu. Mas ela é meio lenta pra fazer as coisas. E to em semana de prova, então demorei um século para atualizar. Mas consegui, pelo menos. Concordo, mas as coisas vão mudar bastante. O Doug é realmente um filho da mãe. Bjjzzzzz Os. Bem que você disse que esse casal teria bastante review.

: É sempre maravilhoso ter uma leitora nova. E realmente o beijo deles é d+.Ela tava sim sonhando com ele, mas a coitada não admiti que ta caidinha pelo Draco. . Não liga não, eu só queria opções de casais para as minhas próximas fics. Já que eu não tenho a menor ideia de que casal colocar, são tantos que fica difícil de escolher. Mas eu pretendo fazer mais Draco/Hermione.

RaposoGabriela:Eu acho que a Hermione só ta com medo de se entregar, mas é verdade, da vontade de entrar na história e dizer umas verdades bem na cara dela, só pra ver se ela admiti que esta amando o Draco. Aqui ta mais um cap. Bjzzzz. Espero que goste.

Mila Pink: Oieee! Ela ta finalmente começando a ceder. Mas é a Hermione, então não sei o que esperar. Eu não sei realmente com é a Sam, já que eu to adaptando. Nem a capa tem o bebê. Então infelizmente não sei te responder, mas eu imagino ela sendo a Hermione em miniatura, já que não quero imaginar ela como o Doug. Bjzzz Ps. Adorei a dica do Blaise e da Luna, vou fazer uma assim. Gostei dos casais, mas não mudo o casal Harry/Gina, por questões pessoas.

XOXOXOX


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO IX

No dia seguinte, Draco pegou sua câmera e saiu filmando tudo o que via. Tentava convencer-se que era apenas para preen cher o tempo, enquanto as aulas não começavam, e para exercitar seu talento. Mas a realidade era outra.

Quando as aulas recomeçassem, Sammi e Hermione iriam embora. Era como se ele estivesse vendo uma tempestade aproximar-se. Sabia que seria terrível, mas somente teria idéia de quanto no instante em que os ventos o atingissem.

Estivera conversando com o advogado sobre a cus tódia. Tim armara um plano que forçaria Hammond a fazer um acordo com Hermione ou desistir. Draco apos tava na última hipótese. Com sorte, ela sequer sa beria que o processo havia sido agendado. Essa era a boa notícia.

A má notícia era que, quando isso acontecesse, Hermione iria embora com Sammi e em seguida entraria com o pedido de divórcio.

A palavra parecia feia e desagradável quando a envolvia. Divórcio servia para gente como Carol, sua ex-mulher. Draco se lembrou de que, quando sua carreira como jogador profissional terminou e ele decidiu trabalhar com crianças, treinando o time da escola, Carol, que gostava de estar em evidência, sugeriu que optasse por algum time famoso e mais visado pela imprensa. Dizia que ele tinha boa apa rência e que devia aproveitar-se disso.

Mas Draco sabia que, se não fosse pela família Granger, mesmo com toda a "boa aparência" teria se tornado um perdedor. Aquela família abençoada, sem nada esperar em troca, acolhera um garoto-problema em casa e lhe ensinara a ser um homem de bem através do esporte. E, querendo devolver o bem recebido, ele decidiu ajudar as crianças. Quando confessou isso a Carol, ela riu, julgando que estivesse brincando. Mas não estava.

Draco não gostava de perder, e entrara de cabeça naquele relacionamento. Tinha a intenção de fazê-lo durar para sempre. Mas, quando seus dias de glória se foram, Carol também se foi. Em todo caso, não sofrera. Para ser sincero, não sentira a menor falta dela.

Mas com Hermione seria diferente.

Com Hermione, ele ria mais, sentia mais, falava mais. Certa vez dissera-lhe, brincando, que era um soli tário. Mas somente após sentir o gosto de viver numa verdadeira família descobrira que não estava brin cado. A idéia de uma vida sem Hermione e Sammi pa recia vazia e sem sentido.

Ao percebê-la aprontando o banho da garotinha, pegou a câmera e subiu os degraus de dois em dois até o quarto. Hermione enchera a banheirinha com água quente e estava prestes a colocar Sammi nela quan do ele começou a filmar.

Seus olhos cruzaram-se no espelho.

— Olhe quem está aqui, Sammi. É o tio Draco.

Draco cerrou os dentes com força. Ficava furioso quando ela o chamava assim. Após o malfadado jan tar no Le Chêne, Hermione passara a fazer isso com maior freqüência. A noite fora um verdadeiro de sastre. Se ela procurava por romance, aquele fiasco, definitivamente, devia tê-la convencido de que Draco Malfoy não era o homem certo.

O porta-toalhas bateu-lhe às costas e Draco se mo veu um pouco para o lado, procurando um melhor ângulo para filmar.

— Poderia se afastar um pouquinho, Hermione, para o tio Draco filmar essa lindeza de bebê?

Diante do tom irônico, Hermione ergueu as sobrance lhas de modo indagador, mas atendeu. Depois de um sorriso radiante para Sammi.

— Sorria para a câmera, querida.

— Não acha que ela é novinha demais para sorrir?

— Mas está começando a querer fazer isso!

— Que nada...

Draco continuava filmando. Fazendo careta e fa lando com voz engraçada, Hermione conseguiu arrancar um encantador sorriso da menina.

— Filmou? — indagou, excitada.

— Pode apostar que sim.

— Oh, Draco! Foi o primeiro sorriso de verdade dela. Mal posso esperar pelo próximo.

— Quando você terminar o banho e descer, vou colocar a fita no vídeo, para tornarmos a ver esse sorriso.

— Já vou tirá-la daqui. A água está esfriando, não é, pequenininha? — disse ela, emocionada. — Não pensei que fosse possível — falou com voz cheia de emoção.

— O quê? — Draco quis saber.

— Sentir tanto amor por alguém. Quando minha filha está feliz, também fico feliz. Quando se agita, só quero acertar, fazer tudo melhor. Quero fazer de seu mundo um lugar perfeito, e se alguma vez al guém a magoar...

Draco ligou a filmadora e captou-lhe a emoção. Nunca tinha visto uma expressão assim; terna, sua ve e ao mesmo tempo forte e profunda. Era a prova de que o amor realmente existia. Não se lembrava de algum dia ter visto alguém o encarar de forma tão emocionada. O mais perto que chegara de sentir afetividade fora quando convivera com os Grangers.

Graças a eles, Hermione acreditava no amor e estava à procura desse sentimento. Por que não o buscava ali, tão perto?

— O que fará com todas essas fitas? — Hermione quis saber ao terminar o banho. — Eu gostaria de ter uma cópia, se deseja ficar com os originais.

— Vou mandar .copiar tudo o que filmei e darei a você.

— Lembro que minha mãe me deixou envergo nhada no meu primeiro encontro, mostrando fotos de quando eu era bebê. Incluindo aquelas em que eu aparecia peladinha. Jamais farei isso com Sammi.

Hermione o fitou por sobre o ombro e sorriu. A beleza daquele sorriso o surpreendeu e o fez continuar a filmar. Aproveitou para esconder-se atrás da câme-ra. Não queria que ela lhe visse o rosto. Do contrário, Hermione na certa adivinharia que ele não estava dis posto a permitir que pegasse as cópias dos filmes e desaparecesse de sua vida.

Sem lhe dizer diretamente para não se intrometer, Hermione deixava claro que pretendia criar Samantha sozinha. Ele testemunhara o primeiro sorriso da garota, mas não estaria por perto quando ela desse os primeiros passos, dissesse as primeiras palavras, comparecesse pela primeira vez à escola ou ao pri meiro encontro...

Detestava pensar nisso.

Queria estar por perto para protegê-la, orientá-la, cuidar dela, ser um verdadeiro pai. Entendia agora que os laços sanguíneos não tinham a menor im portância. No entanto, Hermione parecia pensar que se ria uma imposição, e que era sua obrigação cuidar da menina sozinha. E era orgulhosa e teimosa o suficiente para fazer exatamente isso.

A menos que de algum modo ele conseguisse con vencê-la a ficar por mais tempo, ou melhor ainda, a anular o acordo e permanecer a seu lado para sempre.

Isso lhes daria tempo para analisar os próprios sentimentos e ver se esse novo relacionamento, que ambos se recusavam a chamar de amor, teria algu ma chance de dar certo.

Draco sorriu, um sorriso perverso. Não gostava de rótulos e não queria colocar nomes naquilo que sen tia por ela. Abaixou a câmera. Hermione chamava de amizade. Ele pretendia descobrir o que era.

Após o banho, Hermione alimentou Sammi e colocou-a no berço. Era hora de dormir. Observou, feliz, a criança sorrir durante o sono. Desde o nascimento da garotinha, Draco vinha sendo um "pai" perfeito. Não as desapontara sequer uma vez.

Mas Hermione passara a ficar sem graça diante dele, e não sabia dizer por quê. Sentia-se assim desde a noite em que foram ao Le Chêne. Draco tentava mu dar as regras do acordo. Não dizia isso abertamente, mas era possível sentir a tensão no ar. E o pior era que Hermione estava tentada a permitir que ele virasse o jogo.

Ela sabia que ficaria de coração partido se aquele relacionamento se tornasse íntimo e não desse certo. E se tivessem de separar-se? Não suportaria ser colocada para fora da vida de Draco. Talvez ele ti vesse razão ao dizer que Hermione se escondia atrás da palavra amizade. Ela não conseguia conceber a vida sem ele.

Ao ouvir a campainha, Hermione correu para atender a porta. Draco estava no jardim, mexendo na piscina. Sammi custara a pegar no sono, e ela temia que o barulho a acordasse. Se isso acontecesse, o pouco tempo que tinha para descansar iria para o espaço.

Abriu a porta e sentiu um frio na espinha ao deparar com Doug Hammond.

— Oi, Mione.

— Já lhe pedi para não me chamar assim.

— Desculpe. É a força do hábito. — disse ele, en colhendo os ombros.

Todo de branco, short, camiseta e tênis, Doug ti nha a aparência de um típico advogado bem-sucedido em seu dia de folga.

Era um homem bonito, alto, loiro. Mas Hermione não conseguia acreditar que um dia se deixara encantar por ele. Agora, que sabia como era manipulador, mal conseguia fitá-lo. Quem quer que tentasse usar um bebê para se promover não merecia crédito.

— O que quer, Doug?

— Acreditaria se eu dissesse que quero falar com você sobre a minha garotinha?

— Não.

Seu coração lhe dizia que ele iria desistir da custódia, uma vez que não se importava com o bebê. Há mais de um mês fora notificado judicialmente do nascimento de Sammi, e até aquele momento não dera notícias.

— De qualquer modo, quero conversar com você a respeito dela. Afinal, sou o pai.

— Um fato que estou tentando ignorar.

— Não vai me convidar para entrar, sra. Malfoy? — indagou ele, recostado à soleira.

— Não.

Hermione estremeceu ao ouvir o modo irônico como ele pronunciou seu nome de casada. Será que o ex-namorado sabia que o casamento era uma farsa? Impossível.

— Não vai me dizer o nome dela?

— Julguei que soubesse.

— Fui notificado apenas do nascimento, sem ne nhum outro detalhe. — constatou ele, balançando a cabeça.

— E esperou até agora para perguntar?

— Estive muito ocupado. Vai me dizer o nome da criança ou não?

— Da criança? Quanta consideração!

— Afinal, que nome deu a ela?

— Samantha Michele. Se é que isso tem alguma importância para você.

— É claro que me importo. — Havia um tom falso e sarcástico em sua voz. — Julguei que deveria saber o nome de minha filha para a audiência da próxima semana.

Hermione engasgou. Parecia ter sido atingida por soco. Não sabia nada sobre a audiência. Por que o advo gado não a informara?

— Por que o espanto? Não tinha idéia da audiên cia? Ei, que tipo de advogado contratou?

— Um amigo de Draco.

— Ah, sei... — ironizou Doug. — Provavelmente um gorila igual a ele, com mais músculos do que cérebro.

— Está enganado. Tim Sargent é especialista em direito de família.

— Pode ser. Mas o que está esperando para co municá-la da audiência?

Doug tinha razão. E, como Hermione não se sentisse em condições de defender-se, decidiu mudar de assunto.

— Não acredito que tenha vindo aqui para apontar as falhas de meu advogado, tampouco por se im portar com sua filha. Sua intenção é punir-me por não ter feito exatamente o que me pediu. Acho bom saber que não vou tolerar isso.

— E quanto ao processo?

— Processo? — perguntou ela, confusa, mas logo em seguida emendou: — Meu advogado acredita que não haverá processo.

Era a segunda vez em segundos que ele a sur preendia. Tim Sargent mencionara que a possibili dade de um processo era remota, que naquelas cir cunstâncias nenhum juiz daria ganho de causa ao pai. Hermione suspirou e percebeu que precisaria fingir, pelo menos até ligar para o advogado e descobrir o que estava havendo.

— Não tente negar. Você nada sabia a respeito do processo. Não sabe fingir.

— Vou verificar isso, mas posso lhe adiantar uma coisa: pretendo colocar todos os obstáculos possíveis para afastá-lo de Sammi.

— Está muito enganada, minha cara.

— Eu soube que em breve haverá uma reunião de diretoria na sua empresa... — desafiou ela, er guendo o queixo com altivez.

— Sim, e daí? — indagou ele, como se a reunião da empresa não fosse importante. — Estou aqui para reclamar meus direitos de pai.

— Mentira. Você está tentando bancar o pai res ponsável para conseguir a sociedade no escritório. Mas não permitirei que use minha filha dessa forma!

Draco apareceu naquele momento e passou um braço em torno da cintura da esposa.

— Dê o fora, Hammond.

Foi só então que Hermione permitiu-se respirar livremente. A energia que emanava de Draco parecia fortalecê-la.

— Não vai nem perguntar por que estou aqui? — disse Doug.

— Sei muito bem por quê.

— Sabe? — perguntou Hermione, encarando o marido.  
>Draco apertou-lhe levemente a cintura, num toque tranqüilizador.<p>

— Vai se arrepender por ter vindo nos aborrecer, Hammond.

— Eu devia ter adivinhado que você iria partir para a violência.

Doug cruzou os braços, e os músculos de suas mandíbulas tornaram-se visivelmente tensos, mos trando quanto estava irritado.

— Você adoraria que eu lhe desse um murro para poder me processar, mas não vou lhe dar esse gostinho. Existem outros meios de atingi-lo.

Os olhos de Doug se arregalaram.

— Talvez você possa explicar a Hermione por que o advogado não a comunicou a respeito da audiência...

— Mas do que é que ele está falando? — indagou ela, encarando Draco.

— Mais tarde conversamos. — respondeu ele, sem fitá-la.

— E por que não agora, Malfoy? Diga a ela por que o advogado que você indicou está mantendo se gredo sobre o andamento do processo!

Draco abaixou o braço, irritado.

— Não tente torcer as coisas. O canalha aqui é você. - disse, apontando para Doug. — Teve um caso com uma cliente. Com isso, violou o código de ética e infringiu a lei!

Doug arqueou a sobrancelha, surpreso.

— O advogado aqui sou eu. Onde foi que aprendeu esses termos jurídicos? Com seu amigo?

— Não preciso de advogado para dizer que você é um canalha.

— Isso é calúnia, Malfoy.

Hermione sabia que Draco não aprendera aquelas pa lavras num livro sobre futebol. Por mais que odiasse concordar com Doug, temia que ele tivesse razão. Draco estivera falando com Tim Sargent sobre a cus tódia, e a deixara de fora.

— Vamos esclarecer uma coisa, Hammond. Você é o bandido dessa história. E bandidos sempre terminam mal. Vou acabar com você se insistir em levar adiante a custódia.

Por um instante Doug tremeu de medo. Só res pirou, aliviado, quando o viu cruzar os braços.

Draco cerrou os punhos com força e tentou conter a fúria.

— Sabemos que pode não haver julgamento por que o juiz dificilmente tirará a criança de Hermione, mas a publicidade negativa arruinará sua reputação, Hammond. Já posso até ver as manchetes: "Famoso advogado abandona a mulher a quem engra vidou depois de ela ter-se recusado a fazer um abor to. E, por puro egoísmo, tenta tirar a criança da mãe". — Deu um sorriso cínico. — E pode apostar que vai haver publicidade, e muita. Os jornais locais irão arruiná-lo e os jornais sindicais vão se encar regar de espalhar a notícia pelo país, caso pense em procurar emprego fora daqui. Ainda não decidi se devo ou não convocar uma reunião com a im prensa antes mesmo da audiência.

— Você não faria isso.

— Faria, sim. Embora eu esteja afastado da mídia há algum tempo, creio que os jornalistas ficarão in teressadas em saber o que tenho a dizer. — Draco encarou Doug, enquanto ele absorvia suas palavras. — E, por fim, você terá grandes chances de perder a sociedade que tanto almeja.

— Mas eu... eu...

— O que houve, advogado? Ficou mudo de repente?

— Você não conseguirá, Malfoy.  
>Draco encolheu os ombros.<p>

— Se você não desistir da custódia, meu advogado tem instruções para começar a agir. E, quando ele terminar, você não vai conseguir sociedade nem com o pipoqueiro da esquina.

— E se eu desistir da custódia?

— O advogado tem os papéis preparados e neles você declara que renuncia a seus direitos sobre Sammi. Se assiná-los e jurar que não vai mais se apro ximar de Hermione ou do bebê, o processo será arquivado e ninguém sairá perdendo. Você conseguirá a tão almejada sociedade. Eu gostaria de vê-lo na sarjeta, mas as minhas prioridades são Hermione e Sammi.

— Quanta nobreza!—exclamou Doug sarcasticamente.

Draco desejava dar um bom murro naquele safado. Talvez assim ele aprendesse a ter um pouco de ca ráter. Mas se conteve diante do rosto assustado de Hermione.

— Então, Hammond, o que decide?

Com o rosto transtornado pelo ódio, Doug respondeu:

— Você venceu, Malfoy. Eu assino os papéis.

— Percebo agora que não é tão estúpido. Que não passa de um manipulador sem caráter eu já sabia.

— Eu só podia esperar isso de valentões baratos como você. — Doug esbravejou.

— Espere um minuto, Doug. — disse Hermione. Draco não conseguiu esconder um sorriso de satisfação. Não seria necessário que ela saísse em sua defesa, mas isso tornou ainda mais doce a vingança. — Draco Malfoy pode ter seus defeitos, mas valentão barato definitivamente ele não é.

— E... Você precisa defendê-lo, já que se casou com ele!

Hermione lançou um olhar enigmático a Draco. Quando voltou a falar com Doug, tinha os punhos cerrados e trêmulos.

— Ele é melhor do que você jamais será capaz de ser, Doug. É gentil, carinhoso tudo o que sempre sonhei encontrar num homem.

Doug a fitava, chocado.

— Pensei que tivesse se casado com ele para salvar seu emprego.

— Como assim? — indagou Hermione, fingindo-se ofendida.

— Não posso acreditar que esteja apaixonada por esse brutamontes.

Draco esperou que ela fosse negar, mas Hermione não fez isso. Depois se deu conta de que ela não poderia negar, pelo menos até que Doug assinasse os mal ditos papeis.

— Se já disse tudo o que tinha a dizer, por favor, vá embora.

Ele assentiu.

— Já vou. Não há por que continuar com esse blá-blá-blá. Adeus, Hermione. — Fez menção de ir em bora, mas voltou-se e encarou-a. — Caso possa in teressar, quero que saiba que me preocupo com você.

— Faz de conta que eu acredito!

Draco ficou a seu lado na varanda enquanto Doug partia na BMW novinhaem folha. Quandoele de sapareceu de vista, Hermione suspirou, tristonha.

— Ele nem sequer pediu para ver a filha...

— Hammond não a merece. Sammi ficará melhor sem ele. — Draco a fitou e tocou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. — Sorria, Mi, e veja o lado bom. Agora não precisará mais se preocupar com ele.

— Não sinto a menor vontade de sorrir. E não me chame de Mi, seu traidor. Você me deve algumas explicações.

— Eu? — perguntou Draco, tocando o peito com as mãos.

— Vamos entrar. Preciso dar uma olhadela em Sammi.

Draco a seguiu para dentro da casa e fechou a porta. Hermione estava realmente furiosa, e tinha razão.

— Tive que fazer aquilo, Mione.

— Aquilo quê?

— Como Luna disse no casamento, sou seu ca valeiro andante, seu protetor...

— Luna é uma romântica incurável.

— Julguei que você também fosse.

— Não sou mais! Jurei riscar os homens da minha vida.

— Não para sempre.

— Sim, para sempre.

— Desde quando?

— Desde hoje, quando descobri que nem no meu melhor amigo eu posso confiar.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO X

Hermione parou em frente à lareira, com os braços cruzados. Ao ver seus irados olhos castanhos, Draco desejou encontrar as palavras certas para convencê-la de que agira corretamente. Estendeu a mão para fazer-lhe um carinho.

— Pare com isso! — disse ela, desviando-se.  
>Draco suspirou. No passado, quando Hermione ficava zangada, conseguia acalmá-la com uma carícia.<p>

— Lamento muito se a aborreci.

— Aborreceu? — repetiu ela, num tom estridente. - Fez mais do que isso, treinador. Estou confusa, com raiva e magoada por ter sido traída.

—Não me trate como um inimigo. Posso até entender seus sentimentos. Mas traição? Eu jamais a trairia.

— Discutiremos isso mais tarde. E agora me dê um bom motivo para eu não saber da audiência.

— Posso lhe dar mais de um.

— E aposto como o primeiro é que não esperava que Doug viesse me contar essa novidade.

Draco não poderia negar. Tim Sargent dissera que, além de ser um mau-caráter, Hammond era conhecido por sua astúcia e que jamais entraria em contato com Hermione, pois isso colocaria seu plano em perigo.

— Certo. Esta é uma delas.

— E a segunda? — indagou ela, os lábios trêmulos.

— A ultra-sonografia.

Hermione o fitou, indagadora.

— O que a ultra-sonografia pode ter a ver com essa história?

— Lembra-se de que você brincou, dizendo que para mim fora uma experiência quase religiosa? Pois não estava errada. Quando vi Sammi dentro de seu ventre, me dei conta de que o bem-estar dela de pendia do seu. Quando a vi ter contrações prema turas por causa de Doug, jurei que haveria de pro tegê-la. Foi então que pedi a Tim que filtrasse todas as informações que lhe desse a você.

— Ah! Então foi por isso que nunca consegui en contrá-lo no escritório! — Hermione franziu a testa, in trigada. — Mas isso ainda não explica por que con tinuou me escondendo as coisas após Sammi ter nas cido. Afinal, eu tinha o direito de ser comunicada a respeito do andamento do processo.

— Não vi necessidade de colocá-la a par de meros detalhes.

— Quando se trata de um processo de custódia, nenhum detalhe poderá ser classificado como mero. Ao menos para a mãe, que corre o risco de ficar sem o filho.

— Só que no caso de Sammi não havia a menor possibilidade de haver um processo.

— E se Doug se recusasse a assinar os papéis? Se ele insistisse em obter a custódia? O que o juiz acharia do não comparecimento da mãe da criança à audiência?

— Se fosse preciso ir tão longe, eu teria lhe con tado tudo. E estaria lá, com você.

— Pare com isso. Pare de ser charmoso, cuidadoso, doce e todas as coisas que costuma ser quando estou brava.

— Quer ouvir os outros motivos?

— Desde que seja breve!

— Eu e Tim bolamos uma estratégia. Você sabe qual, já que ouviu o que eu disse a Hammond. Ele não queria Sammi, mas sim a sociedade. Então o ameaçamos: se continuasse a fazer pressão, teria que aguentar as conseqüências da publicidade negativa.

— Se tinha tanta certeza de que iria funcionar, por que não me inteirou do caso? Eu entenderia!

— Queria que você continuasse a cuidar de sua filhaem paz. Tinhacerteza absoluta de que Ham mond roeria a corda. Portanto, não vi razão para que passasse por toda essa apreensão.

— E se eu precisasse encarar o juiz? Não pensou que precisaria estar preparada?

— É justamente para isso que você tem um advogado.

— Não. "Você" tem um advogado, um amigo. Eu não tenho nenhum dos dois.

— Isso é ridículo. Sou seu amigo.

Ela estava sendo mais dura do que Draco imagi nara. Para ele, a prioridade era protegê-la, e a Sam mi. E continuava pensando assim.

Hermione o fitou, sem saber se o esganava ou o abra çava. Mas, ao lembrar do que Draco havia feito, tinha vontade de gritar.

Sempre que enfrentava algum problema, era a Draco quem procurava, e ele fazia o mesmo. Mas agora estavam casados e ele não julgara importante discutir o processo envolvendo a custódia de Sammi. Para protegê-la, afirmara.

— Amigos não nos apunhalam pelas costas.

— Só tentei poupá-la. Você estava ocupada, tomando conta de Sammi, e só vinha dormindo quatro ou cinco horas por noite. Não precisava da ameaça daquele canalha para mantê-la acordada. Julguei ser melhor poupá-la de mais essa chateação.

— Acreditoem você. Nãosabe mentir, treinador.

— Fico feliz em saber disso.

— Na verdade, eu me culpo mais do que a você pelo que aconteceu. Negligenciei minha responsabi lidade. Devia ter exigido mais informações do ad vogado. E, se não ficasse satisfeita, contrataria um outro. Jamais me ocorreu que você e Tim Sargent agiam às minhas costas.

Draco tentara apenas ser gentil, um caso clássico de erro cometido por um bom motivo. E, se aquela amizade não tivesse por base a honestidade, prova velmente Hermione perdoaria o deslize. Na verdade, ca sara-se com ele porque na ocasião era sua melhor escolha, e tomara a decisão pelo bem de Sammi. Mas agora as coigas haviam mudado.

Inclusive para ela. Era a pior hora para descobrir isso, mas sua transformação devia estar tão evidente que até mesmo Doug a notara.

Estava apaixonada por Draco.

— Só lhe dei quatro motivos até agora. Não quer ouvir os outros seis?

— Não é necessário. — Hermione passou por ele, apres sada. — Vou subir para cuidar de Sammi.

— Precisa de ajuda?

— Não, obrigada. Desço quando ela acordar. — avisou, sem se voltar.

Gostaria de pegar os dez motivos que Draco lhe dera e fazer com que os engolisse. Perdera a amizade dele, ou, pelo menos, estava prestes a perdê-la. O começo do fim acontecera no dia em que haviam dito "aceito". Depois daquilo, a amizade nunca mais foi a mesma. Viver com Draco a fizera perceber que ele tinha tudo o que sonhava num homem.

Parou no meio da escada. Viver com Draco... E se não vivesse mais com ele? Agora que Doug desistira da custódia, não precisariam mais representar o pa pel de casal feliz. O divórcio era sua única chance. Se partisse, talvez houvesse uma chance de salvar aquela amizade.

Draco voltava do escritório de Tim Sargent, ansioso para contar as novidades a Hermione. Nos últimos dias ela se mantivera distante, o que o deixava maluco. Esperava que as notícias os reaproximassem. Mas, acontecesse o que acontecesse, não mudaria a deci são que acabara de tomar.

Estava aprendendo muito sobre essa coisa de so lidão. A frase "sozinho em meio a uma multidão" lhe veio à mente. Hermione e Sammi viviam naquela casa, mas não estariam mais distantes se morassem no Tibete.

Apesar de já ter o desculpado, só o que ouvira dela fora que erros, mesmo quando cometidos por razões nobres, continuam sendo erros.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria derrubar aquela lógica. Mas poderia provar que aquilo jamais se repetiria.

Ao se aproximar da casa, avistou um carro des conhecido parado no pátioem frente. Pareciaque Hermione tinha companhia. Esperava apenas que a vi sita não demorasse. Estava ansioso para conversar com ela.

Abriu a porta da frente e gritou:

— Hermione? Onde está você?

—Aqui na sala. — ouviu-a dizer.  
>Encontrou-a sentada em uma das poltronas da sala. Diante dela, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos trazia Sammi no colo. Tinha boa aparência e estava bem-vestida. A garotinha parecia à vontade em seus braços.<p>

— Draco, esta é Sílvia Fellwock. Sílvia, Draco Malfoy, meu marido. — disse Hermione, num tom estri tamente profissional. Havia menos calor nela do que quando mandava algum aluno indisciplinado para a diretoria.

A senhora ergueu o bebê, desculpando-se por não poder apertar-lhe a mão.

— Como vai, sr. Malfoy? É um prazer conhecê-lo.

— O prazer é meu... — disse ele, meio intrigado. — Pode me chamar de Draco.

A mulher sorriu para Sammi e disse:

— Tem uma linda filhinha, sr. Malfoy.

— Obrigado. — Não se importou em corrigi-la, já que considerava Sammi sua filha. Não poderia amá-la mais. — Ela é linda, não acha? Uma cópia da mãe.

Sílvia olhou para Hermione; depois, novamente para o bebê.

— Tem razão.

Draco sentou-se com elas, e tocou delicadamente o rosto de Sammi enquanto falava:

— Foi muita gentileza de sua parte vir nos visitar. Julguei conhecer todas as amigas de minha esposa...

Hermione limpou a garganta.

— Sílvia está aqui em resposta ao anúncio que coloquei no jornal, solicitando uma babá.

— Babá? Por que não me disse? — Ele não queria uma estranha cuidando de Sammi. O que Hermione poderia saber a respeito de uma mulher que respon dera a um anúncio de jornal? — Por que escolheu a profissão de babá, Sílvia? Você tem filhos?

— Draco, eu cuido disso.

— Não há problema, sra. Malfoy. Admiro o in teresse de seu marido. A maioria dos homens deixa a tarefa às esposas, quando elas precisam retornar ao trabalho.

Trabalho? Hermione voltaria ao trabalho? Draco não pensara mais nisso. Era verdade que ela dissera que retornaria ao trabalho no início de agosto, mas a conhecia o suficiente para saber que lhe partiria o coração deixar a filha com uma estranha. Por que estaria fazendo aquilo? Por que não conversara a respeito?

Sílvia voltou-se para Draco. Parecia honesta e bon dosa, mas isso nada significava. Embalou carinho samente Sammi quando ela começou a ficar agitada.

— Tenho três filhos, já adultos. Os dois rapazes estão casados e a moça estuda fora.

Draco levantou-se e cruzou os braços diante do peito.

— Imaginei que, depois de ter os filhos criados, uma mulher preferisse descansar e dedicar algum tempo a si mesma. — disse. Fitou Hermione e percebeu reprovação em seu olhar.

— Não preciso do dinheiro, sr. Malfoy. Preciso preencher meu tempo com algo útil. Adoro crianças, especialmente bebês. — Encolheu os ombros antes de continuar: — Creio que comecei a me sentir um pouco sozinha.

Draco olhou para Sammi e em seguida para Hermione.

— Entendo muito bem o que é sentir isso.

— Por que se sentiria sozinho? — indagou a mu lher. — Tem tudo nesta casa.

— Você parece ser uma boa pessoa. — Nem ele mesmo conseguiu acreditar naquelas palavras. — Hermione e eu vamos discutir o assunto. Ligaremos para comunicar nossa decisão ainda esta semana.

Hermione se levantou e, quando ele a fitou, viu ódio em seus olhos.

— Sei que está tentando ajudar, Draco, mas eu cuido disso.

— Bem, eu já vou indo, sra. Malfoy. — Sílvia levantou-se e entregou Sammi a Draco.

Ele a colocou em pé, apoiada no ombro, e respirou seu perfume. Hermione aproximou-se da babá e aper tou-lhe a mão.

— Vou verificar as referências que deu. Deve en tender que tenho outras candidatas para entrevistar.

— Claro. Hoje em dia precisamos ter muito cui dado com aqueles que admitimos em nossa casa.

Hermione sorriu amistosamente.

— Tenho seu telefone. Ligo assim que decidir.

— Obrigada, sra. Malfoy.

Ela acompanhou-a à saída, e Draco ficou aguar dando que retornasse. Tinham alguns assuntos a discutir.

Hermione retornou pouco depois. Cruzou os braços diante do peito e encarou-o.

— Você não tinha o direito de se intrometer desse jeito. A escolha da babá é minha. Por que fez isso?

— Eu poderia fazer-lhe a mesma pergunta.  
>Quando Hermione se aproximou, Draco só conseguia pensarem beijá-la. Fazer amor com ela. Precisava de uma mulher, e queria que soubesse que essa mulher era ela. Mas tinham coisas a resolver antes disso.<p>

— Por que colocou o anúncio?

— Pretendo retornar ao trabalho dentro de algu mas semanas, e alguém precisa ficar com Sammi. E, graças a você, provavelmente perdi a candidata melhor qualificada.

— O que viu de tão especialem Sílvia Fellwock?

— É experiente, bondosa e não cobra muito, pois não precisa do dinheiro. E tem carro. Eu não pre cisaria levar Sammi até a casa dela. Sílvia iria pegá-la na minha casa.

Draco não gostou de ouvi-la dizer minha casa. O que pretendia com aquilo?

— Não entendo por que ela faz questão do emprego.

— Imagino que gostaria de ser avó, e que seus filhos não estão colaborando. Aparentemente, casa ram-se com mulheres muito envolvidas com o tra balho, e que por isso preferem não ter filhos.

— Ao contrário de você, que planeja deixar que uma estranha crie sua filha.

— Não está sendo justo, Draco.

Ele suspirou.

— Sei disso. Me desculpe.

— Eu adoraria ficar em casa cuidando de Sammi, mas não tenho escolha. Preciso trabalhar.

— Não, você não precisa.

— E como espera que eu lhe dê um teto, que a alimente e a vista? Nada se consegue na vida sem trabalho.

As palavras eram de Frank Granger, pai dela.

— Seu pai era um sábio. Ainda sinto falta dele.

— Eu também sinto. Papai tinha razão ao dizer isso, e sou-lhe grata por ter me ensinado a tomar conta de mim mesma. Enquanto eu viver, nada fal tará à minha filha.

— Exceto a coisa mais importante.

— O quê?

— Você. — Ele viu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos de Hermione. — Não quero magoá-la. Só estou tentando fazê-la entender meu ponto de vista.

— Então eu devo ter perdido alguma coisa. Con tinuo sem entendê-lo.

Sammi dormia em seus braços e Draco tentava concentrar-se na conversa. Precisava ser o mais persuasivo possível para tentar convencê-la. Mas seria difícil fazer isso com um bebê no colo.

— Tentarei fazê-la entender assim que colocar Sammi no berço.

— Deixe que eu faço isso.

Draco notou-lhe o desespero. Hermione parecia querer aproveitar cada segundo que lhe restava ao lado da filha, e era compreensível. O pior era que o tempo daquele casamento também se esgotava. Se Hermione partisse, ele morreria de saudade.

— Sabe que não me importo de colocá-la na cama. — afirmou.

— Vá, então — concordou Hermione.

— Quando voltar, quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

Ao retornar, Draco encontrou Hermione caminhando de um lado para outro na sala.

— Muito bem — disse ela. — Quero que me explique uma coisa: acha que reforçar o fato de que outra pessoa terá o prazer de criar minha filha poderia me ajudar em algo? E não diga que foi cruel apenas para ser gentil.

— Não volte ao trabalho. Fique em casa cuidando dela, e deixe-me tomar conta das duas.

Hermione fitou-o, muda pelo espanto.

— Isso não faz parte do acordo que fizemos. — respondeu finalmente.

— E daí?

— Nosso acordo diz que ficaríamos casados du rante quatro meses, e esse prazo está se esgotando — disse ela, os lábios trêmulos. — Preciso lhe agra decer. Tenho Sammi e meu emprego de volta graças a você.

— Tire uma licença-maternidade. Terá mais tem po para pensar.

— Estive no médico e ele me deu alta. Estou apta para o trabalho.

— Fique, Hermione.

— Quatro meses foi suficiente. Minha vida agora estáem ordem. Nãohá motivo para prendê-lo por mais tempo. Não quero que esse trato afete nossa amizade. Tenho medo do que poderá acontecer se continuarmos no pé em que estamos. Eu não su portaria... — Interrompeu o que iá dizendo e vol tou-se, embaraçada.

Draco não se sentia preso. Pela primeira vez sen tia-se livre, como se vivesse plenamente. Tinha pro pósitos, alegrias e satisfação. Percebera que, sem Hermione e Sammi, sua vida não teria significado.

Aproximou-se dela e colocou a mão em seu ombro. Hermione estremeceu, tensa. Resistiu quando ele tentou fazer com que se voltasse. Em seguida relaxou e virou-se.

— Lembra-se de que decidimos que esse prazo poderia ser mudado?

— Você sugeriu, mas não concordei.

Draco sabia que Hermione era teimosa, mas agora ela estava exagerando. O que estaria acontecendo? An daria assustada com alguma coisa? Se ele não des cobrisse o que havia, na certa a perderia.

— Não quero que vá embora.

— Não quero abusar da sua boa vontade. Eu e Sammi já estamos aqui há muito tempo.

— Por que continua insistindo nisso? Gosto de tê-las aqui em casa.

— Preciso ir.

— Não precisa, não.

— Claro que preciso. Resisti casar-me com você porque temia que isso fosse arruinar nossa amizade.

— Mas não arruinou.

— Ainda não, mas poderá arruinar se a situação per durar — disse ela, os olhos fixos nos lábios tentadores.

— Está totalmente enganada. Essa situação ape nas nos aproximou.

— Não diga isso

— Por que não? De que tem medo?

— Das mudanças. O que temos é perfeito, ou pelo menos era. Gostaria que as coisas continuassem como sempre foram. Não quero que mudem.

Então ela também percebera a mudança no rela cionamento! Sentia-se fortemente atraída por ele, e isso a assustava.

— É muito tarde. As coisas entre nós já não são mais as mesmas. Mudaram sim, mas para melhor...

— Não entende? Preciso voltar ao trabalho, e mo rar em outro lugar. Tenho que partir antes que mais mudanças aconteçam, enquanto ainda houver chan ce de voltar a ser o que éramos antes.

Draco sempre detestara rótulos, e agora sabia o porquê. Eram muito limitados e não deixavam es colha. Só havia um modo de quebrar as defesas de Hermione: mostrar-lhe que mudar podia ser bom. Segu rou-a com força pelos braços e puxou-a para perto de si. Ela afastou-se.

— O que está tentando fazer?

Com um só movimento ele a abraçou, anulando qualquer tentativa de resistência.

— Vou beijá-la.

Silenciou-lhe os protestos com um beijo sedutor, e percebeu que a tática funcionava quando a ouviu suspirar antes de ceder e abraçá-lo com força.

Quando seus lábios se tocaram, Hermione sentiu que a chama do desejo se transformava em uma paixão incontrolada, uma ânsia física que permanecera adormecida em seu íntimo por muito tempo. Ela o desejava desesperadamente. Assim como o sol nascia todos os dias, Hermione sabia que o queria em sua vida, para partilhar alegrias, tristezas. Queria ser sua esposa de verdade.

Draco vibrou de prazer ao sentir a intensidade com que ela correspondia ao beijo. Isso o deixou fora de controle, inebriado pela vitória.

— Fique comigo — murmurou, roçando os lábios no pescoço esguio de Hermione.

— Draco...

As coisas haviam mudado para melhor. O rela cionamento atingira um nível mais íntimo, mais gostoso. O importante eram os sentimentos, não as palavras.

— Eu quero você, querida... Deixe-me amar você...

— Não diga isso, Draco.

— Por que não? Sei que também me quer.

— Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Só que não posso... — Seus olhos pareciam implorar compreensão.

— Não?

Draco, porém, decidiu resolver as coisas a seu modo. Pegou-a no colo e carregou-a para o quarto.

— O que pretende fazer, Draco? — perguntou ela, assustada.

— Acabar com nossa amizade.

— Não...

— Assim poderemos seguir em frente.

— Não faça isso. Ponha-me no chão!

Ele parou no mesmo instante e manteve-a segura por um momento, saboreando sua maciez, sua fra gilidade, antes de colocá-la no chão.

Hermione afastou-se.

— Por que não? O que há de errado?  
>Tristeza e confusão mesclavam-se no rosto dela, desesperando-o. Tudo o que desejava era abraçá-la e fazê-la feliz.<p>

— Pode tomar conta de Sammi para mim? Só por algumas horas.

— Sabe que sim. Aonde vai?

— Procurar um apartamento.

Pegou a bolsa e as chaves do carro. Mas, antes que pudesse sair, ele a impediu.

— Não faça isso. Vamos conversar.

— É muito tarde — disse ela, balançando a cabeça.

— Costumávamos conversar quando surgia algum problema, lembra-se?

— Garanto que tudo voltará ao normal assim que eu encontrar um lugar para morar. Agora, deixe-me ir.

Draco passou as mãos nos cabelos, desespe rado, mas deixou-a passar. Não tinha o direito de impedi-la. Fizera tudo por ela, exceto dizer que a amava.

— Posso não ser o seu homem ideal, Mi, mas eu a amo — confessou, olhando para a porta fechada.

N/A: Gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora, mas a minha vida ta uma bagunça. Continuo em semana de prova (uma desgraça) e preparando minha festa de 15 anos (vendo todos os detalhes). Além disso, a internet ta péssima, fiquei praticamente uma semana sem conseguir acessar direito, to até postando do 3G da minha mãe. Ta uma loucura, mas aqui estão dois capítulos e o próximo vem logo, logo.

Mila Pink: Oi, demorei muito para atualizar, mas aqui ta a continuação, falta um capitulo pra acabar e eles vão se acertar logo,

RaposoGrabriela: Da muita raiva mesmo da Hermione, mas ela ta mudando o modo de pensar... Desculpa a demora, mas vou atualizar rapidamente... Bjzzz

Ines Granger Black: Com as provas ta dando tudo certo. Muito obrigada pela homenagem, eu amei! A Hermione vai se tocar logo,logo (to escrevendo muito essa expressão). Mais um capitulo para o final, uhhhh, que ansiedade (rsrsrsrsrs). Bjzzzz


	12. Chapter 12

**_ N/A: Oieeee! Último capitulo!Finalmente. Obrigada a todos que comentaram, adicionaram aos favoritos, e é claro, a todos que leram. Espero que tenham gostado. Bjzzzzz e até a próxima adaptação._**

CAPÍTULO XI

Hermione rodou a cidade inteira, sem parar em um só edifício onde havia placas de "aluga-se apartamento". Estava confusa; precisava conversar com alguém. Decidiu procurar Luna.

Ao chegar à casa dos Longbottom, encontrou os dois filhos do casal jogando basquete no quintal. Já co nhecia Brian e Scott e sorriu ao lembrar que Luna os chamava de Don Juan e Lothario. Os nomes eram apropriados. lindos.

— Olá, rapazes. Sua mãe está em casa?  
>Brian, o mais velho, estava com vinte anos. Era alto e loiríssimo. Fitou-a com a bola na mão.<p>

— Foi até a padaria, mas não deve demorar. Não quer esperar?

— Obrigada. Preciso falar com ela.

— Quer jogar basquete enquanto espera? — con vidou Scott, sorrindo de modo charmoso.

Tinha quase a mesma altura do irmão, e também era loiro e bonitão. O típico garotão de dezoito anos, cheio de fãs em busca da conquista. Hermione entendia por quê. Era um paquerador incorrigível.

— Por que não? Esperava que eu fosse dizer que não sei jogar?

— Então mostre quanto é boa!

Ele atirou a bola. Kelly a pegou e com habilidade encestou-a. Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram, sur presos. Na segunda vez, ela segurou a bola nas mãos, fez pontaria e atirou. Mas não acertou.

— Estou um pouco fora de forma. Acabei de ter um bebê.

— Mamãe nos contou — disse Brian. — Soubemos que é uma gracinha.

— Também acho. Draco diz...

— Como Malfoy está? — quis saber Scott. — Joguei futebol com ele no ano passado.

— Está bem... — Hermione arremessou a bola várias vezes. Olhou para os rapazes e, antes que pudesse evitar, as palavras escaparam-lhe da boca: — Gos taria de fazer uma pergunta, rapazes. Vocês acham que entre um homem e uma mulher é possível existir uma amizade platônica?

Os olhos azuis de Scott se arregalaram.

— Quer responder, irmãozinho?

— Eu? Você é mais experiente — escapou Brian, vermelho como um pimentão.

Naquele momento, Neville, o marido de Luna, abriu a porta. Os dois garotos se voltaram e disseram em uníssono:

— Olá, papai.

— O que está havendo aqui, rapazes? Eu não tinha uma recepção tão calorosa desde que vocês eram pequenos. Se não os conhecesse, diria que de fato ficaram felizes em me ver.

— Ora, papai, sempre ficamos felizes quando você está por perto — respondeu Scott. — Chegou na hora certa. Hermione tem uma pergunta a fazer.

— Oi, Hermione! Que prazer vê-la aqui... — saudou Neville com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Oi, Neville.

Os garotos recomeçaram a jogar enquanto Hermione se aproximava do terraço.

— Qual é a pergunta?

— Eu gostaria de saber se entre um homem e uma mulher é possível haver uma amizade sincera, sem nada a ver com sexo. Preciso de uma opinião masculina.

— Essa não é exatamente uma pergunta, mas posso responder com razoável certeza. Sou um homem.

— Ora, Neville! — Kelly riu. — Não estou brincando. É sério. As coisas podem continuar sendo as mes mas? Digo, porque complicar um relacionamento amigável com essa coisa de homem-mulher?

Quando Neville se pôs a alisar a barba, Hermione soube que fora ao lugar certo. Ele parecia a essência da sabedoria, apesar do short e da camiseta. Afinal, homens inteligentes não precisam ser elegantes. Doug era um exemplo disso. Parecia um top-model, mas não passava de mais um rosto bonito.

Mas também havia Draco, sempre bem-vestido, bo nito... Nossa, como estava confusa!

Neville por um momento olhou para a grama no chão. Em seguida colocou as mãos nos bolsos e a fitou.

— É uma boa pergunta, mas creio que depende muito das pessoas envolvidas. — disse ele, pouco à vontade.

Suspirou aliviado quando percebeu o carro da es posa se aproximando. Quando Luna estacionou na garagem, Neville e os garotos se apressaram em des carregar as compras.

— O que está havendo aqui? — indagou ela.

— Por quê? — Hermione quis saber.

— Porque conheço os meus homens. Ajudar com as compras definitivamente não é do feitio deles. Creio que somente um acidente nuclear os faria pa rar de jogar para vir me ajudar.

— É mesmo? Será que os atrapalhei?

— Bem, isso eu não sei...

Hermione seguiu a amiga quando ela entrouem casa. Nacozinha, os sacos do supermercado foram deixa dos sobre a mesa enquanto Luna arrumava os con gelados no freezer.

— Fique à vontade, Hermione. Vou guardar apenas os congelados e logo conversaremos.

— Luna? Estou deixando Draco.

O espanto arregalou os olhos da amiga.

— Mas por quê? O que ele fez de tão grave?

— Nada. Fui eu...

— Mas ele deve ter feito alguma coisa, embora eu não possa imaginar o quê. Draco é maravilhoso, tudo o que uma mulher sonha num homem.

— Ele tentou mudar as regras do jogo.

— Como assim? Pode explicar melhor? Desconfio que entre vocês exista algum segredo...

Hermione assentiu, pensativa.

— Draco se casou comigo apenas para salvar meu emprego, dar um nome à minha filha e ajudar-me a manter a custódia dela, caso o pai me processasse.

— Então ele não é o pai de Sammi?

— Não me diga que acreditou naqueles boatos!

— Se fosse verdade, eu não teria me surpreendido. Como eu disse no seu casamento, até um cego per ceberia que existe um clima especial entre vocês dois. — Luna a fitou com ar sério. — Então o pai de Sammi quer processá-la? O que ele deseja, a filha?

Hermione assentiu.

— Ameaçou entrar com um pedido de custódia. Draco me convenceu a contratar um certo advogado, amigo dele. Só que me deixaram fora do processo. Para me proteger, segundo ele.

— E isso a aborreceu?

— Não só me aborreceu. Me sinto traída, e não sei se vou conseguir superar. Além disso, o trato foi ficarmos casados quatro meses, mas agora ele quer que continuemos juntos. Desconfio que esteja apaixonado por mim.

— Ele disse isso?

— Ainda não, mas creio que esteja prestes a dizer.

— E o que você sente por ele?

— Também o amo.

— Não estou entendendo. Se os dois se gostam, por que você vai deixá-lo? E tem mais: deveria estar discutindo esse assunto com ele, não comigo.

Foi a primeira coisa sensata que Luna disse.

— Luna acha que devemos conversar — disse Hermione, recostada à porta do banheiro, enquanto Draco enxugava o cabelo.

— E você precisou ouvir isso dela para se convencer?

— Estou confusa. Não torne as coisas mais difí ceis. — Colocou a bolsa e as chaves do carro sobre a cômoda. — Sammi está bem?

— Está limpa e alimentada. Agora resolveu tirar um cochilo. O que mais Luna disse?

— Mais nada.

Draco balançou a cabeça.

— Raciocine comigo. Se ela nada mais disse, como foi que você mudou de idéia a respeito de conversar? Luna deve ter dito alguma coisa importante. Do contrário, você não estaria aqui.

— Tenho um problema com um amigo, sabe?

— E Luna não pode ajudar a resolvê-lo?

Hermione encolheu os ombros.

— Jamais fui capaz de confiar em outra pessoa, só em você.

— Entendo... — Draco sorriu, aquele sorriso en cantador que fez o coração dela disparar.

— Você não pretende facilitar as coisas, não é mesmo? — indagou ela.

Baixou os olhos para a toalha que ele amarrara à cintura. Se as coisas tomassem um certo rumo, essa poderia ser a segunda vez que o veria despido.

— E por que eu deveria facilitar-lhe as coisas? — indagou ele.

— Porque você é o último dos homens bons e tenho certeza de que faria isso por nós.

— Fale, então. Sou todo ouvidos. Qual é o pro blema com esse seu amigo?

— Ele é o melhor amigo que já tive, só que não quer mais ser meu amigo.

— Você sabe por quê?

— Ele quer uma esposa. — Hermione o fitou. — Nós tínhamos uma amizade perfeita, e sempre funcio nou... — hesitou, à procura da palavra certa — ... perfeitamente.

— E o que a faz pensar que o casamento não funcionaria?

— Ele já foi casado e não deu certo.

— E acha que ele não deveria tentar uma segunda vez?

Hermione encolheu os ombros, e nada disse. Draco a fitou, um sorriso travesso nos lábios sedutores.

— É óbvio que sou seu amigo, e quero seja minha esposa de verdade. Mas, se vê algum problema nisso, precisa me explicar qual. Confesso que a minha in teligência não é a mais brilhante do mundo.

— Você é o homem mais sensato que conheço e o que possui o coração mais terno.

— Falando em coração, quero que saiba que, acon teça o que acontecer, jamais deixarei de ser seu ami go. Se você aceitar ser minha esposa, nossa amizade jamais terminará. Muito pelo contrário, pegará fogo!

— Oh, Draco...

— Sei que não sou aquele romântico com quem você sonha, mas eu a amo e sei que você também me ama.

— Oh...

— O que há de errado nisso? Muitas pessoas men tiriam, implorariam e até matariam para ter o que nós temos.

— Se eu me deixar levar por esse amor, vou acabar perdendo você e será uma catástrofe!

Draco balançou a cabeça, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia.

— E... Você vai ter mesmo de me explicar, porque continuo não entendendo.

— Assisti a seu namoro com Carol, seu casamento, e vi a paixão que existia entre vocês se transformar num desastre. O mais triste foi que, depois disso, você nunca mais falou com ela. Nem toca no nome de Carol.

— Porque não há nada para ser dito.

— Você não costuma mentir para mim, Malfoy. Não comece a fazê-lo agora. Conversamos sobre tudo, mas jamais sobre o seu divórcio. Sei que o assunto o magoa muito.

Draco fez o sinal da cruz.

— Juro que jamais toquei no assunto porque nada havia a dizer. Carol me deixou quando meus dias de glória chegaram ao fim. Depois disso, percebi que na verdade não a amava e que nem sentia a falta dela.

Hermione o fitou através do espelho.

— Tem certeza de que isso é verdade?

Draco assentiu. Aproximou-se e segurou-a no rosto, fazendo-a encará-lo.

— Eu a amo, Hermione Malfoy, e não é por gratidão à sua família nem por causa de Sammi. Apenas porque você é você. Creio que sempre a amei.

— Também o amo, Draco, e creio que sempre o amei... — Lágrimas de felicidade inundaram-lhe os olhos.

— Sei que você sonha com grandes romances, mas...

Hermione silenciou-o com a mão.

— Esqueça. Nesse departamento, você é professor. — Fechou os olhos por um momento e suspirou quando ele beijou-lhe a palma da mão.

— Mesmo após aquele malfadado jantar noLê Chêne?

Hermione sorriu.

— Não sabe como aquilo funcionou. Me deixou confusa, maravilhada e espantada.

— E temendo que o amor fosse destruir nossa amizade perfeita.

— Foi mais uma coisa que você me ensinou: que não se pode ter tudo. Um marido amoroso, amante ardente, amigo e pai fervoroso tudo num só pacote.

— Mas eu ganhei uma doce esposa que precisa relaxar e não dizer mais nada. Oh, Hermione, você me faz esquecer do mundo, sabe? Quando chegou aqui, eu tinha algo a perguntar.

— Seja rápido, treinador. — Hermione o beijou de leve nos lábios. — Pelo que conheço de nossa filha, em alguns minutos ela vai acordar e nos interromper...

— Falando em Sammi, lembrei o que queria per guntar-lhe. O que acha de eu adotá-la?

— Você já é o pai dela.

— Mas quero ser o pai legalmente. Como Hammond renunciou ao pátrio-poder, a única objeção partiria de você...

— O que eu mais desejo é que você seja o verda deiro pai de minha filha.

— Então estamos acertados?

— Ainda não. Precisamos resolver mais alguns detalhes... — disse ela, indicando a cama.

— Ah! — exclamou Draco, seguindo-lhe o olhar. — Uma vez lhe disse que seria a primeira a saber se eu precisasse de uma mulher...

— É. Você disse.

— Preciso de você, Mi.

—Também preciso de você. Eu o amo, Draco Malfoy.  
>Draco aproximou-se da cama, puxou a colcha e jogou-a no chão. Retornou para Hermione e ergueu-a no colo. Aquele gesto tão romântico fez um nó formar-se em sua garganta. Enlevada, ela sentiu-se carregada para a cama e gentilmente deitada sobre o lençol.<p>

Draco em seguida juntou-se a ela. E ali, com os corpos nus, selaram um acordo mais poderoso do que os votos do matrimônio. Era uma promessa de amor eterno.

Hermione sabia que seriam para sempre amigos e amantes, marido e mulher. Era hora de tornar a confiar nos homens. Ao menos em um homemem particular. Nomelhor deles.

FIM


End file.
